Gdy do głosu dochodzi serce część I
by sybilla02
Summary: Historia wszystkim znanej pary czyli jak to z Hermioną i Severusem było
1. Prologue

Wiem, że Sybilla Trelawney uczyła już jak Severus opuścił szkołę, ale kto powiedział, że w fanfickach trzeba trzymać się kanonu?

* * *

><p>Historia lubi się powtarzać, mimo że tym razem zmieniła płeć. Ach ci skrajni racjonaliści...nie wierzą w nic czego nie da się logicznie wyjaśnić. Mimo że nie brak im subtelności w innych dziedzinach magii to ta odpowiadająca za odczytywanie i interpretowanie wizji, które dostarcza nam Wewnętrzne Oko jest u nich wręcz ujemnej wartości.<p>

Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że moje pełne wieszczej mocy słowa mogą aż tak wyprowadzić człowieka z równowagi i nawet takiego co nie wierzy w przeznaczenie. Ach ta dziewczyna...po prostu wyszła sobie z klasy i to w czasie lekcji! Nie żebym już tego szybciej nie przewidziałam ale mimo mojego mentalnego przygotowania byłam w szoku. I to nie dlatego, że Hermiona jest wzorową uczennicą ale dlatego, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce już drugi raz w mojej karierze nauczycielskiej.

Pamiętam to jakby było wczoraj mimo, że minęło już tyle lat... Mój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie podczas zajęć z 7 klasą dostrzegłam pewnego ucznia ...Ach jak mi go było i jest nadal szkoda...ta aura która go otaczała i niestety dalej otacza...przez tyle lat nic się nie zmieniła...jeszcze u nikogo czegoś takiego nie widziałam...Przenigdy nie poznałam nikogo komu by groziło tyle cierpienia w życiu, ale oprócz tego również przezwyciężenie śmierci. Biedny chłopak. Niepotrzebnie mu na każdej lekcji przypominałam o jego losie i związanym z nim bólu bo jego rówieśnicy to skrzętnie wykorzystywali. Aż w moich kwaterach było słychać ich wyzwiska gdy go pewnego dnia dopadli na błoniach. I nikt z nauczycieli nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko zaczęła Złota Czwórka: James, Syriusz, Remus i Peter. Co prawda to Severus pierwszy rzucił zaklęcie ale to oni się na niego zaczaili i to w czwórkę! A co było ich wymówką do gnębienia Snape'a? To że cierpienie jest zapisane w jego aurze i nie mogą sprzeciwiać się jego przeznaczeniu. Takie zachowanie jest nie godne zwłaszcza dla Gryfonów którymi przecież nasi dręczyciele byli.

Następnego dnia miałam lekcje z Severusem i Złotą Czwórką i właśnie wtedy zobaczyłam coś jeszcze w mglistej przyszłości tego biednego chłopca. Moje Trzecie Oko zobaczyło jak jego wczorajsi oprawcy giną a za nimi zaczął podążać cień ponuraka... Ach Sybillo, za długo chyba siedzisz sama w tej wieży bo się zaczynasz robić sentymentalna. Ale co na to poradzę że codzienny zgiełk osłabia moje Wewnętrzne Oko...

Tak się zaczynam zastanawiać czy nie powiedzieć Remusowi że czeka go śmierć. W końcu to teraz mój kolega z pracy. A co z Hermioną? Co z Severusem? Dwoje skrajnych racjonalistów w tej szkole to stanowczo o jednego za dużo. Obdarzeni subtelnością której mi zawsze brakowało, takiej która jest potrzebna przy tworzeniu eliksirów i, o zgrozo, do nauki i zrozumienia czarnej magii. Takie osoby jak oni mogą połączyć tylko skrajne emocje ale czy to będzie miłość czy nienawiść trudno nawet mi powiedzieć gdyż te uczucia dzieli tak cienka granica, są tak do siebie podobne... Tylko czy w ich wypadku może dojść do miłości? Ona uczennica a on jej nauczyciel. Jedno jest pewne. Będą przez siebie cierpieć.


	2. Chapter 1

Zaczęłam poprawiać format tekstów poszczególnych rozdziałów, bo mieliście problemy z czytaniem. Przyznam się, że wiedziałam o tym, że nie wiedzieć dlaczego nie chcą mi się wczytać myślniki przy dialogach ale nie miałam kiedy tego poprawić. Mam nadzieje, że teraz będzie lepiej :)

* * *

><p>Przeklęta Umbridge. Ona jest gorsza nawet od profesor Trelawney. Tej drugiej przynajmniej nie miałam nigdy ochoty potraktować jakąś paskudną klątwą. Bo kogo nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa krzywdzi oprócz samej siebie? Co z tego że jest starą oszustką? Takie osoby są nieszkodliwe.<p>

Przyjaciele się dziwią skąd nagle we mnie tyle złości. Przyjaciele...oni o mnie nic nie wiedzą... Dla nich zawsze będę Chodzącą Encyklopedią i Biblioteką w Jednym, która zawsze ulegnie ich prośbą i pomoże im z zadaniem domowym mimo, że ostatnio miało być ostatni raz. Powiedziałam pomogła? Dla nich pomoc jest równoznaczna ze zrobieniem wszystkiego za nich. Ale szczerze mówiąc cieszę się, że nie znają prawdziwej Hermiony. Niewiedza jest ich szczęściem...

Sama chciałabym czasami nie wiedzieć, ale wobec pokusy poszerzania granic swojego umysłu jestem bezsilna. Muszę wiedzieć wszystko... Muszę znać każdą dziedzinę magii... To właśnie dzięki mojej, że tak powiem, rozległej wiedzy potrafię ukryć moje prawdziwe ja. Te które nie cofnie się przed niczym by osiągnąć swój cel, bez względu na koszty, które przyjdzie potem zapłacić.

Dlatego podoba mi się pomysł by Harry uczył nas OPCM gdyż będę miała dobrą wymówkę przed chłopakami do spędzania jeszcze więcej czasu w bibliotece. W końcu ktoś musi przygotować zajęcia. Co z tego, że mam przygotowane ze 20 scenariuszy lekcji. Oni nie muszą o tym wiedzieć, bo w przeciwieństwie do mnie niewiedza jest ich szczęściem.

Oni nie muszą niczego udowadniać. Harry zawsze będzie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył nawet jeśli w kolejnym starciu zginie to w końcu już kilka razy przeżył. A Ron? On nie musi niczego udowadniać, bo co by to było? A co z tytułem Panny- Wiem- To- Wszystko? On może przeminąć, zawsze może się znaleźć ktoś kto wie więcej np. profesor Snape. Tylko dlaczego akurat on przyszedł mi do głowy? Nie mam pojęcia i to jest jedna z tych nielicznych rzeczy, których nie chce wiedzieć.

Ooo, koniec tych rozmyślań, przybyli chłopcy i czas udać się na spotkanie z chętnymi nauki OPCM ale takiej prawdziwej obrony a nie tej taniej imitacji jaką serwuje nam nasza Nawet-Nie-Profesor-Gdyż-Byłoby-Dla-Innych-Nauczycieli-Obrazą-Tak-ją-Nazywać.

- Ten lokal nie wygląda zachęcająco. Jest tu brudno i wilgotno. W takich miejscach jak to lubi roić się od pająków.

- Nie pękaj Ron. Nie widzę tu żadnych żądnych naszej krwi pająków. Miona jesteś pewna, że uczniowie mogą tu przebywać?

- Nie jest nigdzie napisane że uczniowie nie mogą odwiedzać „Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem", a przecież co nie jest zabronione jest dozwolone, prawda?

- Co racja to racja...- Hermiono?

-Tak Harry?

-Ilu osobą powiedziałaś o naszym pomyśle?

-Tylko kilku.

-A widzisz gdzieś tu kilku uczniów? Bo ja widzę kilkadziesiąt.

-Jak widać wieści szybko się rozchodzą. Weź się w garść Harry i nie dramatyzuj! Walczyłeś z Voldemortem więc dasz radę pogadać z kilkoma...no niech ci będzie Harry...z kilkudziesięcioma znajomymi ze szkoły. I przestań się tak na mnie patrzeć, bo takim spojrzeniem to nawet bazyliszek nie może się poszczycić, a uwierz mi, wiem co mówię.


	3. Chapter 2

- I widzisz Harry, nie było tak źle.

- Nie wiem z czego się cieszysz Hermiono. To nie ciebie wypytywali o to jak zginął Cedrik! To nie tobie kolejny raz stanęła przed oczami jego śmierć! To nie ty musisz każdej nocy przeżywać wszystko od nowa! To nie ty... - w tym momencie Ron nie wytrzymuje i brutalnie przerywa monolog Harrego.

- Daj spokój. Miona już chyba wszystko zrozumiała. Myślę, że ona chciała naprawdę dobrze, nie chciała byś się tak czuł, to nie jej wina. - powiedział jednym tchem, a na jego twarzy zawitała wyraźna ulga.

- Dzięki Ron ale potrafię sama się bronić. Po prostu czekałam aż Harry sobie ulży wyładowując swoją frustracje na mnie. Co się tak gapisz Harry? Myślisz, że specjalnie zaplanowałam to co się stało? Nie moja wina, że wszyscy są tacy ciekawscy. Chociaż nie, mogłam to przewidzieć. W końcu wszyscy chcą poznać tą zapierającą dech w piersiach historię z ust samego Złotego Chłopca, Chłopca-Który-Znowu-Przeżył. Ale mimo tych drobnych niedogodności, które cię spotkały Harry - przy czym ostatnie zdania brązowookiej zostały doprawione sporą dawką ironii i jadu oraz przesadnym ukłonem skierowanym w stronę Wybrańca - wszystko idzie tak jak powinno, gdyż możemy uznać tajne działanie Gwardii Dumbledora za rozpoczęte. Pozostaje nam tylko ustalić kiedy i gdzie będziemy się spotykać. Jakieś sugestie?

- Może Wrzeszcząca Chata? - nieśmiało zaproponował Harry.

- Nie. Jest stanowczo za mała. - odpowiedziała jakby nigdy nic Hermiona, jakby poprzednia sytuacja w ogóle nie miała miejsca.

- To może Pokój Wspólny Griffindoru?

- Odpada. Nie wszyscy członkowie GD są z Gryffindoru no i nie każdy Gryfon jest z nami.

- Ja wiem gdzie! Tak, to jest to... - niespodziewanie krzyknął Ron.

- Ale co masz na myśli mówiąc to? - z nutką nadziei w głosie spytała dziewczyna.

- Zrobimy spotkania GD w Norze! No bo w końcu cała moja rodzina jest albo w GD albo w Zakonie.

- Ron, zastanowiłeś się nad tym co powiedziałeś? Czy po prostu zacząłeś mówić to co ci ślina na język przyniesie?

- Oczywiście, że się zastanowiłem! - odburknął urażony, a jego twarz nagle zrobiła się bardziej czerwona niż zwykle.

- To ci zaraz powiem dlaczego twój „genialny" pomysł jest całkowicie bezsensu. Po primo: jak chcesz się dostać do Nory? Teleportować się nie można. Sieć fiuu odpada, gdyż nie mamy kominka podłączonego do twojego domu.

- O tym nie pomyślałem. Masz racje Miona. Ten pomysł jest do bani.

- Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłam Ron. Po secondo: nawet jeśli udało by się nam jakoś dostać do Nory, co na to powiedziała by twoja mama? Wątpię by się to skończyło na kilku wyjcach. - w tym momencie twarz chłopca zaczęła przypominać dojrzałego pomidora.

- Merlinie! Na śmierć o niej zapomniałem! - w tym momencie wtrącił się Harry, z nadzieją, że dzięki jego genialnemu pomysłowi Hermiona zapomni o głupocie ich przyjaciela a ten przestanie być taki zakłopotany.

- To może biblioteka?

- Pewnie. Już widzę szczęśliwą minę pani Prince gdy uczniowie zaczną rzucać zaklęciami wśród jej kochanych książek i zakłócać cisze jaka powinna w jej królestwie obowiązywać. Skończmy może z tym na razie, bo póki co nic z tego nie wyniknie a mamy jeszcze trochę czasu by coś znaleźć. Zresztą musimy się pospieszyć jeżeli nie chcemy by nam zamknęli bramę przed nosem. Nie wiem jak wy ale ja nie chcę całować klamki, więc chodźmy szybko z powrotem do szkoły.

- Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli chórem chłopcy.


	4. Chapter 3

Niedługo święta. Ciekawe gdzie je spędzę. Oby nie w domu. Zaraz, stop, w jakim domu? Ja nie mam domu. Rodzice nie mogli znieść tego, że jestem inna i od tego czasu muszę radzić sobie sama. Tak to już w życiu bywa, nic nie jest idealne. Ale mimo wszystko nie chcę by inni się o tym dowiedzieli. Nie chce widzieć współczucia w ich oczach.

- Hermiono, wróć do nas - zaczęli wołać chłopcy intensywnie machając dłońmi przed twarzą dziewczyny.

- Och, przepraszam was. Zamyśliłam się. Mówiliście coś?

- Tak, nawet zadaliśmy ci pytanie na które ty nie raczyłaś odpowiedzieć.

- Jeszcze raz najmocniej was przepraszam. Jest mi naprawdę przykro z tego powodu, że nie usłyszałam tego co do mnie mówiliście.

- Nie musisz nas przepraszać. Naprawdę nic się nie stało. Porostu się o ciebie martwimy. Ostatnimi czasy jesteś jakaś nieobecna. Chodzisz ciągle zamyślona i jesz tyle co kot napłakał. Nawet teraz męczysz jedną kanapkę od prawie 15 minut.

- Nic mi nie jest Harry. Po prostu mam ostatnio dużo na głowie.

- To może będziemy mogli ci pomóc?

- Chcesz mi pomóc w nauce Ron? To do ciebie niepodobne – rudowłosy zmieszał się odpowiedzią koleżanki natomiast drugi chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać co takiego przed nimi ukrywa ich przyjaciółka – Skończmy ten temat, ze mną jest wszystko w porządku. To o co się pytaliście?

- Zastanawialiśmy się czy skoro dziś jest nasze ostatnie przed świętami spotkanie GD czy nie można by było zrobić podczas niego coś innego niż zwykle...

- Myśleliśmy, że może Harry mógłby nauczyć nas zaklęcia patronusa.

- To jest genialny pomysł chłopcy!

- A od kiedy ty się zgadzasz z naszymi pomysłami?

- Od kiedy są dobre. Poza tym - w tym momencie wypowiedz Hermiony została przerwana przez lądującą przed nią sowę.

- To chyba do ciebie Miona...

- Serio Harry? Co ty nie powiesz? Nie zauważyłam. Tylko kto może do mnie pisać?

- Może cichy wielbiciel? - zaproponował Ron a Hermiona spojrzała na niego niczym byk na czerwoną płachtę – otwórz to się dowiesz.

- To jest list od profesora Dumbledora. Chce mnie widzieć zaraz po śniadaniu. Boże, ale zaraz po śniadaniu są eliksiry! Muszę się pospieszyć bo inaczej będę miała szlaban u Snape'a za spóźnienie. Do zobaczenia na lekcji! - Dziewczyna wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali zostawiając za sobą zdziwione spojrzenia i niedojedzoną kanapkę.

- Witam profesorze. Chciał mnie pan widzieć.

- Witaj Hermiono. Usiądź sobie, ponieważ musimy poczekać na jeszcze jedną osobę, a wtedy dokładnie wyjaśnię po co cię tu sprowadziłem. Lecz na wstępie chcę byś wiedziała, że nic czego się dowiesz w tym gabinecie a i może na kolejnych spotkaniach nie może dojść do uszu osób postronnych do których są wliczeni również Harry i Ron. Czy wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała automatycznie Hermiona i zaczęła się zastanawiać co się stało z tym miłym i uśmiechniętym staruszkiem, bo obecnie zniknął po nim wszelki ślad.

Czego ten Albus znowu ode mnie chce? Zaraz mam zajęcia z piątorocznymi Ślizgonami i Gryfonami a dawno nie miałem okazji odebrać komuś punktów. Miałem zamiar odrobić te zaległości na Złotej Trójcy, a ten świrnięty staruszek musi mi skrócić jedyną moją rozrywkę w tej szkole. Co jest takiego pilnego, że nie może poczekać do wieczora gdy będę już po wszystkich lekcjach. Czyżby przedawkował cytrynowe dropsy i teraz potrzebuje jakiegoś leczniczego eliksiru? Niedoczekanie jego. Sam się truje tym świństwem więc niech się teraz sam leczy. No, w końcu jestem na miejscu.

Hermiona omal nie spadła z krzesła gdy usłyszała donośne pukanie do drzwi. Wydawało się, że osoba ta puka jak najgłośniej i w najbardziej irytującym rytmie by już na wstępie zniechęcić do siebie dyrektora.

- Przestań walić tyle w te drzwi, bo dziury w nich w końcu zrobisz. Wejdź Severusie, bo tylko na ciebie czekamy - Severusie? Co wspólnego z tym wszystkim ma profesor Snape? Mózg Hermiony pracował na najwyższych obrotach i tylko jednego dziewczyna była pewna. Profesor nie będzie mógł mieć jej za złe spóźnienia gdyż sam również nie będzie na eliksirach na czas.

- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na ten zaszczyt spotkania z tobą Albusie i z...panną Wiem-To-Wszystko? Co tu się dzieje? - zabrzmiał w gabinecie pełen ironii głos Naczelnego- Postrachu- Szkoły.

- Siadaj mój drogi Severusie, a wszystkiego się dowiesz.

- Dziękuję najmocniej za twoją propozycję ale wole postać – a jego ton brzmiał co najmniej tak jakby groził dyrektorowi długą i bolesną śmiercią.

- Jak sobie chcesz. To może zacznę od Hermiony. Czy chcesz zostać pełnoprawnym członkiem Zakonu Feniksa? W końcu już za rok staniesz się pełnoletnią czarownicą, a twoje umiejętności bardzo by się nam przydały.

- Albusie - wtrącił sykiem czarnowłosy mężczyzna - Panna Granger jest teraz na piątym roku. 17 lat kończy się na siódmym czyli to wychodzi za 2 lata a nie za rok. Czyżbyś się pomylił w tym jakże skomplikowanym rachunku?

- Nie pomyliłem się. Hermiona z tylko sobie znanych względów zaczęła naukę w Hogwarcie rok później niż wszyscy. Więc co ty na to Hermiono? Przyjmujesz moją propozycję? - spytał się Dumbledore mimo że jego głos jasno wskazywał na to, że nie życzy wręcz nie wyobraża sobie odmowy.

- Tak. Przyjmuje pańską propozycje. Co miałabym robić?

- Wspaniale. A co do twojego pytania właśnie miałem do tego dojść. Będziesz pomagać obecnemu tu profesorowi w przygotowywaniu mikstur na potrzeby Zakonu.

- Nie zgadzam się.

- Ależ drogi chłopcze. Nie obchodzi mnie co sądzisz na ten temat, ponieważ już podjąłem decyzje i nie życzę sobie żadnych sprzeciwów z twojej strony. Doskonale widzę, że sobie przestajesz radzić a nasze zapotrzebowanie ciągle rośnie. Zresztą taka współpraca pozwoli ci na częste kontakty z obecną panną Granger co pomoże ci z twoim zadaniem. Masz ją nauczyć oklumencji. I jest to sprawa priorytetowa, ważniejsza nawet od eliksirów.

- Nie podoba mi się twój plan cokolwiek knujesz. Chociażby jak chcesz ukryć to przed tą ropuchą z ministerstwa?

- Bardzo łatwo. Oboje wiemy, że Hermiona jest bardzo uzdolniona i nie chcemy marnować jej talentu więc ma z tobą dodatkowe zajęcia by mogła się rozwijać bez względu na to jaki poziom wiedzy panuje w klasie. Ty jako nauczyciel w końcu nie możesz pozwolić by horyzonty intelektualne twojej najzdolniejszej uczennicy były ograniczane przez jakąś bandę nieuków prawda?

- Mimo to dalej się nie zgadzam. Co ty kombinujesz?

- Ty musisz się zgodzić. Zapomniałeś co mi obiecałeś?

- Tak, i do dzisiaj tego żałuje. Ale skoro nie liczysz się z moim skromnym zdaniem, to chcę cię Granger widzieć dziś o 20 w mojej pracowni, o ile nie stchórzysz. A teraz jeśli nasz „kochany" dyrektor nie ma nic do dodania to idziesz ze mną na lekcje.

- Severusie, pamiętaj, że ja wcale nie żartowałem mówiąc, że nauka oklumencji jest sprawą priorytetową. Masz się tym zadaniem szczególnie zająć. Ciebie to też dotyczy Hermiono. Masz się maksymalnie skupić na tych lekcjach i pamiętaj, że nikt się nie może o tym dowiedzieć.

- Rozumiem profesorze.

- A ty rozumiesz synu?

- Po pierwsze: nie jestem twoim synem! Po drugie: za kogo ty mnie masz skoro myślisz, że nie zrozumiem tak prostej rzeczy? A ty dziewczyno co tak stoisz? Już na lekcje idziemy! W końcu trwa już od dobrych 10 minut i jeżeli połowa uczniów już nie będzie czekać to będzie wszystko zasługą miejscowego dropsocholika.

- Wszystko słyszałem.

- Bo miałeś słyszeć - po tych oczywiście przepełnionych jadem słowach jedynym dźwiękiem był huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi i stukot kroków dwójki ludzi zmierzających w stronę lochów.


	5. Chapter 4

- Ciekawe gdzie jest Snape.

- Totalnie. Jeszcze nigdy tyle się nie spóźnił. Może zapadł w sen zimowy? Bo to w końcu nietoperz a one chyba tak robią co Harry?

- nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że…

- Gryffindor traci 20 punktów za obrazę nauczyciela – rozległ się głos przy akompaniamencie podskoku chłopaków – a teraz natychmiast do klasy! Jazda! Straciliśmy już dość lekcji!

- Boże, myślałem, że zaraz zginiemy

- A ja się zastanawiam co narozrabiałaś Hermiono, że przyszłaś tu z profesorem?

- Bądźcie już cicho chłopcy, bo nasz nauczyciel jest dziś raczej w nienajlepszym humorze.

- A on kiedykolwiek miał dobry humor?

- Koniec rozmów! Siadać na miejsca! A na początek zapowiadam już prace domową na 2 rolki pergaminu o zastosowaniu eliksiru Lorenza, którego bazę będziecie ważyć na dzisiejszej lekcji i tylko bazę, gdyż reszta wymaga zbytniej precyzji i subtelności, której co poniektórym brakuje – przy czy znacząco spojrzał się na Harrego i Rona – a nie chcę potem odgruzowywać tej pracowni – wszyscy w klasie ze strachem spoglądają na profesora nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć – Co tak siedzicie? Jazda do roboty! Nie macie na to całego dnia! Przepis i potrzebne ingerencje są na tablicy.- wszyscy zerwali się ze swoich miejsc jakby się paliło i ruszyli do szafek po potrzebne składniki. Tylko Hermiona zachowała zewnętrzny spokój mimo, że wewnątrz niej panował chaos myśli i słów. Jak to możliwe, że jestem z Zakonie? I co powiem chłopakom o wizycie u dyrektora? No i sądzę, że nie umknęło im, że przyszłam tu z profesorem Snapem. Świadczyła o tym chociażby głupia mina Harrego, która, zdaje mi się, miała wyrażać zdumienie. Może zastosuję tą samą bajeczkę, którą zostanie poczęstowana ta idiotka Umbridge o tym, że Dumbledore nie chce bym cierpiała przez poziom wiedzy jaki reprezentuje klasa i bym mogła rozwijać moje predyspozycje z dziedziny eliksirów załatwił mi dodatkowe lekcje z profesorem? Tak, to jest to

- Hermiono? Co się stało? Dlaczego przyszłaś na lekcje z Nietoperzem?

- Później Harry ci wszystko wyjaśnię. A teraz skup się na tym co robisz, bo jeszcze chwila a wrzucisz do kociołka oczy traszki wodnej, a to z w połączeniu ze sproszkowanymi skrzydłami muchy siatkoskrzydłej, które nie wiem dlaczego szybciej dodałeś, grozi wybuchem.

- Och, ja nie wiedziałem. Dzieki Miona.

- Potter szlaban!

- Ale za co profesorze?

- Za zakłócanie ciszy na lekcji oraz za to, że gdyby nie interwencja panny Granger doprowadziłbyś tą klasę do ruiny. Widzę cię jutro u mnie w gabinecie. A za to, że nie wiesz co robisz Gryffingor traci 10 punktów.

- Tak nie można!

- Kolejne 10 punktów od Gryffindoru za podważanie decyzji nauczyciela. Masz pan jeszcze jakiś problem panie Weasley?

- Tak. Zastanawiam się jak ktoś taki jak pan śmie się nazywać nauczycielem. Powiem panu coś…

- Ron! Uspokój się! – przerwała rudowłosemu dziewczyna w akcie desperacji.

- Niech pani Wiem-To-Wszystko nie przerywa swojemu koledze, gdy ten próbuje powiedzieć coś inteligentnego i odkrywczego – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, ale ten pozorny spokój może oznaczać tylko jedno: ciszę przed burzą, chociaż nie, przed jakimś cyklonem albo czymś podobnym – Co chciałeś jeszcze powiedzieć Ron? – a słowa profesora wręcz tonęły w jadzie.

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że jest pan gorszym nauczycielem niż profesor Umbridge.

- Teraz przegiąłeś Ron – ze strachem w oczach szepnęła Hermiona.

- Szlaban panie Weasley. Masz się stawić dziś o 19 u pana Filcha oraz w każdy następny dzień aż do odwołania.

- Za co? Za prawdę?

- Ron, skończ z tym! Nie pogrążaj się dalej! Harry! Pomóż mi, bo coś go opętało!

- Nie, za obrazę pracownika szkoły. Do tego panna Granger traci 10 punktów za przeszkadzanie w rozmowie, którą prowadzę z uczniem. Pan Potter również traci 10 punktów za obrazę swojego domu poprzez kompletne tchórzostwo. Zawsze twierdziłem, że lew jako wasze godło jest całkowitą pomyłką. Powinien nim być np. osioł. Z powodu waszej tępoty oraz przez bezsensowny upór, który w waszym wypadku jest mylnie brany za odwagę. Na następne zajęcia chcę widzieć, oprócz zadania, które szybciej zadałem 2 rolki pergaminu na temat wywaru pulsującego, który jest bazą do naszego eliksiru Lorenza, natomiast pannę Granger chce widzieć o 19 a nie o 20. Koniec zajęć

- Ron! Coś ty narobił? Do końca już skretyniałeś? Przecież wiesz do czego zdolny jest profesor! Ciesz się, że skończyło się tylko szlabanem!

- To może ty mi powiesz do czego jest zdolny! W końcu ja jestem ostatnim kretynem! Przecież ty musisz to wiedzieć, gdyż jesteście tak blisko. Nawet na lekcje razem przyszliście. Co robiliście w czasie gdy trwała lekcja? I jeszcze idziesz dziś do niego do pracowni. Czyżby randka w świetle palnika? Na dodatek chce cię widzieć szybciej. Pewnie ma nadzieje, że znajdzie pocieszenie w twoich ramionach po dzisiejszym dniu. Czy można już do ciebie mówić pani Snape? – w tym momencie cierpliwość dziewczyny się skończyło, a nos chłopaka mógł bliżej zapoznać się z pięścią brązowowłosej.

- Co od ciebie chciał profesor Dumbledore? – Harry próbował jakoś zmienić temat, gdyż czuł, że jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie to jego przyjaciele zaczną rzucać w siebie morderczymi zaklęciami

- Dyrektor chce bym miała dodatkowe lekcje eliksirów, ponieważ uważa, że mój talent jest ograniczany przez poziom klasy. Dlatego też przyszłam na lekcje razem ze Snapem. On też był na tym spotkanie no i…

- Dlatego też idziesz dziś do niego.

- Tak Harry. Zgadza się. A co się ciebie tyczy Ron. Jeszcze pożałujesz swoich słów.

- Taa, jasne. Zawsze tak mówisz i mimo wszystko zawsze nam po jakimś czasie wybaczasz i dalej z nami rozmawiasz jakby nigdy nic.

- Ale tym razem będzie inaczej. I koniec z taką prymitywną zemstą typu „nie gadam z tobą". Przygotuj się na koszmar Ron.

- To co? Masz zamiar poszczuć mnie pająkami?

- To by było zbyt proste.

- Wyluzujcie. A nie możecie po prostu zapomnieć o tej całej sprawie i sprawić, że będzie jak dawniej?

- Nie! – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- No widzicie jacy jesteście zgodni. I wy chcecie się kłócić…

- Wcale nie jesteśmy zgodni. A ja za długo wam na wszystko pozwalałam. A tym razem Ron przegiął. Idę do biblioteki. Żegnam was - Złota Trójka pożegnała się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę nie wiedząc, że ktoś widział i słyszał całe to zajście. Tajemniczy ktoś opuścił swoją kryjówkę i ruszył przed siebie nie wiedząc co się dookoła niego dzieje. A jego myśli krążyły wokół jednej osoby.

Nie poznaje tej dziewczyny. Uderzyć swojego najlepszego kumpla i jeszcze obiecać mu zemstę? Te słowa w jej ustach zabrzmiały…groźnie? To jest niemożliwe! I ta maska na jej twarzy gdy rudowłosy ją obrażał. Jakby nie mówił do niej tylko do kogoś kto stoi obok. Zresztą wcale nie jestem zdziwiony, że planuje zemstę. W końcu oskarżył ją o romans z własnym profesorem. Na pewno jedno się u niej nie zmieniło. W razie problemów idzie do biblioteki. I coś czuje w kościach, że tym razem będzie można ją znaleźć w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych do którego ma nieograniczony wstęp odkąd przeczytała praktycznie wszystkie inne książki.

- Wszędzie cię szukałem Miona!

- Przecież wam mówiłam, że idę do biblioteki.

- Ale ona jest taka duża, więc skąd miałem wiedzieć w którym dziale cię znajdę

- Racja. Ale już mnie znalazłeś. Co chciałeś Harry?

- Chciałem pogadać z tobą o Ronie. Wybacz mu jego dzisiejsze zachowanie. Po prostu był wściekły na Snape'a no i wyżył się na tobie

- Tyle, że tym razem przesadził. A teraz wybacz mi Harry, ale chciałabym się pouczyć się eliksirów przed dodatkowymi lekcjami.

- Będę trzymać kciuki byś wróciła z nich w jednym kawałku. Chciałem ci również podziękować ponownie za to, że nie dopuściłaś bym wysadził klasę.

- Drobiazg Harry.

- A teraz idę i ci nie przeszkadzam. Ale chcę byś wiedziała, że w dużej mierze nie złość przemawiała przez słowa Rona a zwykła zazdrość. Miłej nauki Miona.

- Taka właśnie będzie. Do zobaczenia

Więc znam jego słaby punkt. Oczywiście nie licząc pająków. Jest zazdrosny o mnie. No i o profesora Snape'a co mi się mniej podoba. Dzięki Harry. Co bym bez ciebie zrobiła… pewnie bym się inaczej odegrała ale na pewno mój plan nie byłby takim wyzwaniem. Widać nie bez powodu nazywają cię Złotym Chłopcem. Podsuwasz złote pomysły i to całkiem nieświadomie. Wiem, że miałeś nadzieje, że dzięki temu zaniecham swojej zemsty, ale w końcu nadzieja jest matką głupich. A skoro już wiem co chcę zrobić, pozostaje tylko obmyślić jak. I jeszcze ta nieszczęsna oklumencja. Co prawda próbowałam kiedyś ją ćwiczyć, ale nie miałam nigdy okazji wypróbować swoich umiejętności. Tylko co zrobi profesor Snape, gdy dowie się jaką zemstę planuje. Choć może mi pomoże. W końcu jego też Ron obrażał, no i on go nigdy nie lubił. A po dzisiejszym dniu pewnie dodatkowo znienawidził. Chociaż nie, to moja zemsta i muszę to zrobić sama. O Boże, za 5 minut muszę być w lochach! Snape mnie zabije już na wejściu jeśli się spóźnię.


	6. Chapter 5

Gdzie to jest? Jak mam dotrwać do końca dnia bez ognistej. To jest po prostu a wykonalne. Zabiję kiedyś Minerwę i Albusa. Znowu majstrowali przy moich zapasach. Gdzie ta cholerna whisky? Niech się znajdzie buteleczka albo chociaż pół. Trunku mój kochany, gdzie jesteś? Boże, ze mną jest chyba już coś nie tak. Zaczynam wołać butelki z nadzieją, że przyjdą. Te bachory mnie wykończą. Nie ma się co oszukiwać. Już widzę ten nagłówek w gazecie: „Szpieg Zakonu Feniksa nie żyje! Wykończyli go jego właśni uczniowie! Sami-Wiecie-Kto popadł przez to w depresje gdyż własnoręcznie chciał ukatrupić zdrajcę.". Mam cię. Najwyższa pora, bo za pół godziny przychodzi panna Wiem-To-Wszystko, a gdybym nie łyknął coś mocniejszego…nawet nie chcę myśleć co by się stało.

xxx

Udało mi się dostać do lochów w rekordowym tempie. Normalnie brawo dla mnie. A teraz czas wejść do jaskini lwa. Pfu, co ja mówię. Do gniazda węża. No cóż, raz kozie śmierć. Wystarczy tylko zapukać…

- Wejść!

- Dzień Dobry panie profesorze.

- Minus 5 punktów za spóźnienie. Jest już 19.02. A teraz siadaj. – dziewczyna nie ruszyła się ani o krok - Kolejne minus 5 punktów za nie wykonywanie poleceń nauczyciela. A teraz możesz w końcu usiąść czy zamierzasz tak stać przez całą noc? A uwierz mi, że nie mam zamiaru poświęcać tyle czasu na twoje fanaberie.

- Przepraszam panie profesorze.

Nie przepraszaj dziewczyno tylko siadaj – Hermiona nieśmiało zajęła wskazane miejsce naprzeciwko swojego nauczyciela i w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Kogo tu diabli niosą – mruknął pod nosem Snape – Wejść! – w drzwiach ukazał się najpierw świński nos do kompletu z małymi, mętnymi oczami i mysimi włosami z różową kokardą. Do tego dochodzą rybie usta wykrzywione w jakimś dziwnym grymasie, który pewnie miał udawać szczery uśmiech, otoczone pięcioma podbródkami i policzkami niczym dwa dorodne pomidory. Na ten widok uczennica i jej nauczyciel zamienili się w słup soli. Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się mężczyzna.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza Dolores?

- Ogólnie potrzebuje jednego eliksiru, ale teraz ważniejszą sprawą jest nieuzasadniona obecność panny Granger w twoim gabinecie.

- To ty nie wiesz?

- Oczywiście, że wiem!

- Czyżby? To skąd to pytanie o to co robi tu panna Granger?

- No bo… - zająkała się kobieta.

- To jednak Albus ci nie powiedział. Wygląda więc na to, że to mnie przypadł ten zaszczyt poinformowania cię o wszystkim – rozległ się pełen drwiny i ironii głos Snape'a – Otóż ustaliliśmy z dyrektorem, że panna Granger, ze względu na swoje wysokie umiejętności z zakresu tworzenia eliksirów oraz niemożności rozwijania swojego talentu na lekcji, ponieważ klasa niestety nie posiada żadnych predyspozycji w tej dziedzinie, będzie miała ze mną dodatkowe zajęcia.

- To skoro to są zajęcia z eliksirów, dlaczego siedzicie tutaj zamiast stać nad kociołkiem?

- Ponieważ profesor Snape chciał mi najpierw powiedzieć na jakich zasadach będą odbywały się te dodatkowe lekcje – pewnie odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- A dlaczego nie można by przeprowadzić tej rozmowy podczas ważenia?

- Gdyż robienie eliksirów wymaga maksymalnego skupienia a rozmowa by to utrudniała. I jak mam zacząć skoro nie wiem czego się ode mnie oczekuje? – ciągnęła dalej dziewczyna zanim mężczyzna nawet zdążył otworzyć usta.

- No tak, tak…po co ja pytam. To przecież oczywiste. Już wam nie przeszkadzam. Do widzenia.

- Do widzenia – odpowiedzieli chórem a kobieta opuściła pomieszczenie i nasza dwójka znowu została sama.

Więc panno Granger. Na czym skończyliśmy? – spytał Severus patrząc wymownie na drzwi. Dziewczyna natychmiast zrozumiała aluzję i ciągnęła dalej rozpoczętą grę.

- Na przypominaniu, po kolei wszystkich zasad bezpieczeństwa. Ostatnią, którą omówiliśmy to była odpowiednia odzież ochronna.

- Więc następną jest – mężczyzna na chwile zamilkł – Dobra. Poszła sobie ta ropucha. No żeby ją tak szlag trafił za to podsłuchiwanie pod drzwiami. A co do ciebie Granger. Gdzieś ty nauczyła się kłamać? I to wzorowa uczennica? Chociaż nawet twoje marne zdolności aktorskie są w stanie oszukać tą opierzoną landrynę. A co twoi przyjaciele na to? O ile w ogóle wiedzą o tym, że Panna Idealna okłamuje z taką premedytacją nauczycieli. Ale myślę, że skoro okłamujesz swoich profesorów to ich pewnie też.

- Oni nie muszą wszystkiego wiedzieć. Jakby wiedzieli wszystko to albo by mnie przez cały czas po rękach całowali, albo znienawidzili. A myślę, że nawet profesor zauważył, ani jednego, ani drugiego nie robią.

- Minus 10 punktów za bezczelność. Przez Umbridge straciliśmy sporo czasu, wiec musimy się streszczać. Na początek chcę sprawdzić twoje umiejętności, by wiedzieć przygotowanie jakich eliksirów dla Zakonu mogę ci zlecić. Ale nie martw się. Lekcja oklumencji nam nie przepadnie. – Hermiona nieznacznie skrzywiła się, co nie umknęło czujnym czarnym oczom - Będę próbować zajrzeć w głąb twoich wspomnień podczas zajęć, a twoim zadaniem będzie uniemożliwienie mi tego. Możesz to zrobić poprzez wyparcie mnie ze swoich myśli ale żeby tego dokonać musisz całkowicie oczyścić umysł. Drugą metodą uniemożliwiającą penetracje myśli jest podsuwanie wspomnień, które nie zawierają żadnych informacji czyli są po prostu błahe i nieszkodliwe. Czy panna Wiem-To-Wszystko zrozumiała wszystko co do niej powiedziałem? – zapytał się takim tonem jakby mówił do dwuletniego dziecka.

- Oczywiście profesorze.

- W takim razie idziesz do mnie do pracowni. Natychmiast.


	7. Chapter 6

Weszli do mrocznego pokoju pełnego różnego rodzaju sprzętów takich jak np. kociołki, chochle i innych urządzeń charakterystycznych dla pracowni w których warzy się eliksiry. Wszystko wyglądało jakby było ułożone w sposób chaotyczny a ich właścicielowi było wszystko jedno gdzie co leży. Ale to tylko pozory. Wszystko stanowiło względną całość ułożoną według jakiegoś skomplikowanego schematu znanemu tylko jego twórcy. Severus był dumny ze swojej prywatnej pracowni i cały czas obawiał się, że wpuszczenie do niej panny Granger może doprowadzić do upadku jego wielkiej chluby. Jeżeli tak się stanie ku jego rozpaczy Albus i panna Ludzka-Biblioteka za to zapłacą. Pierwsza osoba za to, że go do tego zmusiła a drugą za to, że okazała się większą idiotką niż jest w rzeczywistości i np. wysadziła swój kociołek a razem z nim całe pomieszczenie. Dosyć tych rozmyślań. Czas jej powiedzieć co ma robić, bo na razie stoi jak głupia nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić a zwłaszcza gdzie podziać swój wzrok.

- Pani zadaniem będzie uwarzenie eliksiru Paschena.

- Nigdy o nim nie słyszałam. Może mi pan coś o nim powiedzieć? Jakie ma właściwości?

- Czyżby panna Wielka Encyklopedia coś nie wiedziała? Jestem zdziwiony. Wiedz zatem, że ten eliksir nie ma żadnych właściwości.

- To po co go warzyć?

- Nie przerywaj mi. Eliksir ten służy do ustalenia poziomu umiejętności osoby tworzącej go. Składa się on z 10 etapów. Mistrz Eliksirów umie wszystkie dziesięć. Przeciętni uczniowie, do których zaliczasz się i ty, po ukończeniu szkoły umieją uwarzyć 5 lecz większość już przy trzecim nie wie co robić. Tu masz przepis, a w szafie za tobą potrzebne ingerencje? Czy wszystko wiesz czy też te twoje kudły utrudniły ci w usłyszeniu tego co mówię?

- Wszystko wiem panie profesorze.

- Więc na co czekasz? Bierz się do roboty!

- Dobra, dobra. Niech się pan już tak nie wydziera, zaschnie panu w gardle - mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna.

- Wszystko słyszałem. Masz jeszcze jakiś problem czy zaczniesz robić w końcu to co powinnaś?

- Przecież robię!

- Nie tym tonem panno Granger. Jeszcze nie ogłuchłem co może się w najbliższym czasie stać o ile pani nie przestanie wrzeszczeć.

Snape nie mając już nic do roboty usiadł na pobliskim krześle i wyczekiwał aż Hermiona popełni jakiś błąd. Niestety nie dopatrzył się żadnego a jest ona już przy 4 etapie. Czas ją trochę zdekoncentrować, pomyślał a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Legilimens – szepnął pod nosem i ukazała mu się ciekawa sytuacja, a mianowicie gwałtowne opuszczenie i zrezygnowanie z lekcji wróżbiarstwa. Co prawda on sam kiedyś postąpił podobnie ale ona nie musi o tym wiedzieć – Co ja tu widzę. Czyżby Panna Wzorowa- Uczennica wyszła z lekcji bez słowa przeprosin nie mówiąc już o pozwoleniu.

- I co? Zamierza pan mi dać szlaban? Nie sądzi pan, że ta sprawa jest już trochę przedawniona? Ciekawe co by powiedział dyrektor na to, że karze pan uczennice za to co zrobiły przed dwoma latami. Nie sądzę by skakał z radości.

- Myślisz, że Dumbledore cię ochroni? Jakaś ty jesteś naiwna.

- Myli się pan. Wcale nie jestem naiwna. Na tym spotkaniu zauważyłam, że nie może pan nie wykonać jego poleceń. Czyżby pan profesor złożył Przysięgę Wieczystą obiecując dozgonne posłuszeństwo?

- Nie twój interes – warknął.

- Czyli złożył pan.

- Grabi sobie pani, panno Granger.

- Czyżby? A co pan profesor mi niby zrobi? Nic nie może pan zdziałać w końcu nie można panu skrzywdzić uczennicy.

- Ale może się to np. zakończyć szlabanem.

- I tak pewnie będę spędzać z panem tyle czasu na pomaganiu Zakonowi, że szlaban w tą czy w tą nie zrobi mi różnicy. I tak muszę się z panem użerać i tak wiec mógłby by być trochę milszy leżeli mamy się nie pozabijać.

- Chcesz bym był milszy tak?

- Tak. I tak jak pan nie lubię się powtarzać.

- A wiesz, że ja nie lubię robić to co mówią mi jakieś smarkule?

- Nie jestem żadną smarkulą!

- Jak łatwo wyprowadzić cię z równowagi…

- Niech się pan cieszy póki jeszcze może.

- Niby dlaczego? Czyżbyś wymyśliła jakąś błyskotliwą ripostę?

- Nie. Udało mi się dojść do poziomu 8 przy ważeniu eliksiru mimo, że pan twierdził, że dam najwyżej wykonać ich 5. – z twarzy mężczyzny natychmiast zniknął uśmieszek zadowolenia.

- Jak ty to do cholery zrobiłaś! To nie możliwe!

- To niech pan spojrzy.

- Niech mnie szlak trafi. Okazuję się, że jesteś mniejszą kretynką niż sądziłem.

- Dziękuję za komplement.

- To nie był komplement. Ja nawet nie wiem co to słowo znaczy.

- Nie? To zaraz panu wytłumaczę.

- To była ironia panno Granger.

- Doskonale o tym wiem. Ale warto było udać, że się nie wie by zobaczyć pańską minę. Wyglądał pan niezwykle zabawnie.

- Minus 10 punktów.

- Nie wie pan już co odpowiedzieć, że zaczyna pan odejmować punkty?

- Nie. Po prostu chcę ci przypomnieć z kim masz do czynienia i czym grozi twoja niesubordynacja.

- Ja doskonale wiem z kim rozmawiam. Nazywa się pan Severus Snape i jest pan Mistrzem Eliksirów oraz nauczycielem w Hogwarcie.

- Od kiedy jesteś taka bezczelna?

- Wie pan. Biorę przykład z pana. W końcu jest pan nauczycielem i powinien pan świecić przykładem dla uczniów. A skoro pan taki przykład daje, to już nie mój problem.

- Może powinienem powiedzieć profesor McGonagall jak zachowuje się jej pupilka?

- Proszę bardzo. I tak nie uwierzy. W końcu jestem wzorową uczennicą i w takich sytuacjach akurat się ten tytuł przydaje.

- Nie poznaję pani, panno Granger. Co się z tobą dzieje?

- Ze mną nic. Ale z panem na pewno coś jest nie tak, bo martwi się pan o Gryfonkę.

- Ja się nie martwię. Próbuje tylko zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

- A wie pan, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła?

- No i? Ja już dawno się w nim znalazłem.

- Naprawdę? Żeby tam trafić to trzeba być martwym. A pan mimo, że przypomina trupa jest pan jeszcze całkiem żywy.

- Dosyć panno Granger. Nie mam zamiaru się dłużej z panią użerać. Koniec zajęć na dziś. Widzę cię jutro o tej samej porze.

- Oczywiście. Dobranoc panie profesorze. – rzekła dziewczyna gdy wychodziła.

- Dla kogo dobra dla tego dobra - mruknął do siebie mężczyzna.

xxx

Boże! Co się ze mną dzieje! Czyżbym właśnie napyskowała nauczycielowi? I to Snape'owi? Chyba powinnam już zacząć sypać sobie grób. Ale szok, że tylko raz odjął mi punkty i nie dał żadnego szlabanu. Ech, głupi zawsze ma szczęście. W końcu inteligencją się nie wykazałam dyskutując w ten sposób z nauczycielem. Co ja sobie wyobrażałam! I dlaczego musiał trafić akurat na to wspomnienie! Nie zapomni mi tego i przy sprzyjającej okazji na pewno to wykorzysta. W końcu to profesor Snape. On niczego nie odpuszcza i wszystko co się o tobie dowie wykorzystuje na swoje potrzeby no i korzyść. Ale prawdę mówiąc miło było prowadzić kłótnie na poziomie. Z chłopakami nigdy nie można było tak polemizować…oni wszystko biorą dosłownie i do siebie. No i odpowiadają ci zawsze tak samo jakby mieli wszelkie docinki wyuczone na pamięć. Lubię ich ale co z tego, skoro często nie da się z nimi normalnie pogadać. Może to dlatego, że chłopacy dorastają wolniej niż dziewczyny czasami patrząc na ich pomyłki budzi się we mnie instynkt macierzyński i chęć wychowania ich na porządnych ludzi. Wreszcie w dormitorium. Koniec tych rozmyślań. Czas spać.


	8. Chapter 7

- Cześć Miona

- Cześć Harry

- I jak tam? Widzę, że przeżyłaś zajęcia z Nietoperzem.

- Sama się zastanawiam jakim cudem. O cześć Ron.

- Cześć Hermiona. Jak tam dodatkowe lekcje z tym dupkiem?

- Nie nazywaj go tak! On jest cudownym nauczycielem! A te jego ruchy przy ważeniu eliksirów są takie…pełne gracji i rozwagi, czego brakuje co poniektórym.

- Dobrze się czujesz Miona? Jeszcze przed chwilą zastanawiałaś się jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz.

- To była ironia Harry. Próbuje naśladować to czarne poczucie humoru profesora, które jest subtelne i wręcz nasiąknięte błyskotliwością oraz inteligencją.

- Nie mogę tego słuchać! Ona zachowuje się tak jak wtedy gdy podkochiwała się w Lockhart'cie. Idę od was. – i tak w złości rudowłosy oddalił się od przyjaciół.

- W końcu sobie poszedł. Od tych miłych słów o profesorze zaczęło mnie mdlić już.

- Co to było Hermiona?

- Jak to co. Zemsta.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem.

- Nie? A wiesz, że sam mi ją podsunąłeś mówiąc, że wtedy przez jego zachowanie przemawiała nie złość a zazdrość.

- Czyli ty chcesz by on myślał że ty i Snape - jąkał się chłopak.

- Tak Harry. Dokładnie tak.

- Jesteś wredna wiesz?

- Wiem. Ale dzięki za komplement.

- Chociaż lepsza taka zemsta niż np. pająki.

I- o wiele bardziej ambitna. To nie jest łatwe wymyśleć jakieś pozytywne cechy profesora Snape.

- Pewnie dlatego, że ich nie posiadam panno Granger – rozległ się głos za dwójką przyjaciół – Co tak stoicie? Marsz do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, bo się spóźnicie na lekcje, a tak się składa, że mam to nieszczęście mieć z wami pierwsze lekcje, a jak wiecie, nie toleruje spóźnień – przestraszeni ruszyli biegiem do swojego stołu – I jeszcze jedno panno Granger. Widzę cię w moim gabinecie zaraz po tym jak skończysz lekcje a nie o 19.00. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?

- Oczywiście.

- Zaraz po lekcji oznacza, że nie będziesz miała nawet czasu zostawić książek w dormitorium, bo i tak już będziesz spóźniona.

- Oczywiście panie profesorze. Rozumiem.

- To dobrze. A teraz zmiataj mi stąd.

xxx

- Gdzie jest Weasley? Może ty Potter mi powiesz?

- Nie mam pojęcia panie profesorze.

- Czy ty w ogóle coś wiesz Potter. O, to jest dziwne. Czyżby panna Wiem-To-Wszystko Granger jednak nie wie wszystkiego. Gdzie się podziała ta ręka, na którą przy każdym zadanym pytaniu musiałem uważać, by nie stracić oka jak mi ją przed twarzą wymachiwałaś. Odpowiedz na zadane pytanie dziewczyno!

- Ja nie wiem profesorze.

- Usłyszeć te słowa z twoich ust to jest coś cudownego. Chociaż raz udało mi się ciebie spytać i nie usłyszeć regułki wykutej z podręcznika a słodkie nie wiem. Minus 10 punktów dla Gryffindoru. – powiedział, a jego głos przepełniony był jadem. W tym samym czasie drzwi do Sali otworzyły się z hukiem.

- Przepraszam za spóźnienie ale jakoś nie miałam ochoty oglądać pana wykrzywionej wciąż twarzy.

- Minus 20 punktów Weasley. A teraz siadaj na miejsce.

- Nie.

- Coś ty powiedział?

- Czyżby profesor zaczął głuchnąć na starość? Powiedziałem nie.

- Boże Harry co w niego wstąpiło – szepnęła.

- Zazdrość dziewczyno. Przez twoją zemstę Snape go zabije. – cicho odpowiedział chłopak.

- Minus 50 punktów Weasley. A skoro nie chcesz zająć miejsca to idziesz ze mną do profesor McGonagall. Natychmiast!

- Się robi psorze.

- A wy tu siedzieć grzecznie na swoich szanownych czterech literach. W ciszy! – dwaj mężczyźni wyszli, a klasa za nic miała polecenie nauczyciela.

- On go zabije. Profesor McGonagall to tylko wymówka. Wyszedł stąd by nie było światków.

- Nasza opiekunka się wścieknie gdy się dowie co odwalił Ron.

- No, nie chciałabym być w jego skórze.

- Totalnie. Ciekawe czy po tej akcji będzie ją jeszcze miał, bo Snape wyglądał jakby chciał go z niej żywcem obedrzeć – w tym momencie, po raz drugi na tej lekcji otworzyły się z hukiem.

- Powiedziałem, że ma być cisza! A teraz natychmiast do roboty. Na dzisiejszej lekcji chcę sprawdzić wasz poziom wiedzy. Ktoś wie jaki eliksir do tego służy, oprócz panny Granger, która miała przyjemność już go ważyć? – i nastała cisza obecna w całej klasie eliksirów. – Nie? Jestem rozczarowany poziomem waszej wiedzy. Jest to eliksir Paschena. A na jego temat proszę przynieść pracę na 2 rolki pergaminu. Tu macie instrukcje – wskazał na tablice - i robicie tyle ile umiecie zrobić. Poziom waszej wiedzy jest równoznaczny z poziomem jaki uzyskacie przy ważeniu. Oczekuje, że dojdziecie co najmniej do czwartego etapu. Panno Granger. Pani poziom wiedzy już znam, więc dla pani mam inne zadanie. Proszę uwarzyć dziesięć kociołków veritaserum.

- Oczywiście profesorze

- Wiesz co Harry. Ron będzie miał przechlapane nie tylko u Snape…

- Co ty jeszcze wymyśliłaś?

- Zobaczysz na obronie przed czarną magią.

xxx

- Kto to napisał? – wrzeszczała Umbridge machając jakąś wściekle różową kartką.

- Ale co napisał?

- To! Niech pan przeczyta na głos panie Finnigan, żeby reszta klasy wiedziała o czym mówię.

- Oczywiście pani profesor.

_Te Twoje oczy_

_Co zatęchłe bajoro przypominają mi._

_Te Twoje zęby_

_Co wystają ci z gęby_

_Ta Twoja twarz_

_Co patrząc na nią_

_Z ropuchą skojarzenia mam_

_I ta kokarda_

_Jak mucha_

_Wiecznie na Twojej głowie siedząca_

_I Twój głos_

_O decybelach co bliski jest psom_

_Za te słowa otuchy_

_Co sprawiają że ludzie_

_Z mostu rzucić się chcą_

_I za to _

_Że jesteś naszą panią profesor_

_Najgorszą jaką Hogwart miał_

_Dziękuje Ci bardzo_

_I wiedz że chcę zamienić Cię w śnieg_

_Co stopi się_

_I odejdzie w cień_

- O kurwa

- Minus 10 punktów panie Malfoy za używanie niecenzuralnego słownictwa na mojej lekcji.

- Przepraszam pani profesor. To się już więcej nie powtórzy. Po prostu nie potrafiłem nie wyrazić swojego oburzenia.

- Rozumiem Draco. A teraz. Kto to napisał? Co klasa tak milczy? Przecież zadałam pytanie! Nie chcecie po dobroci? W takim razie wyciągać notatki. Porównamy pisma – wszyscy grzecznie zrobili co kazała Umbridge a ona zaczęła swoje dochodzenie – To ty!

- Nie! Przysięgam pani profesor.

- To pismo jest identyczne panie Weasley. Jak to wytłumaczysz?

- Nie wiem. Ale to nie ja!

- W takim razie kto?

- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.

- Szlaban panie Weasley. Za obrazę nauczyciela i kłamstwo.

- Ale to nie ja! I ja już mam szlaban u Filcha do końca roku.

- W takim razie będzie on dwa razy cięższy. A teraz wynocha z klasy. Nie chcę cię dziś widzieć. – chłopak opuszcza klasę – A my kochane dzieci kontynuujemy naszą wspaniałą podróż po dziedzinie magii jaką jest obrona.

xxx

- Hermiono? Nie sądzisz, że przesadziłaś?

- Nie. Ten wierszyk był z nudów. Moja prawdziwa zemsta cały czas trwa.

- Myślę, że Ron już ma za swoje.

- Nie sądzę.

- Hermiono! Skończ z tym!

- I ty przeciwko mnie? W takim razie biegnij do Rona i powiedz mu co planuje!

- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie zrobię tego. Chociaż nie. Wiem dlaczego.

- To dlaczego?

- Jestem ciekaw jak to się skończy.

- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

- Skąd wiesz, że już tam nie jestem?

- A wiesz, że profesor Snape odpowiedział mi na to podobnie? Boże! Na śmierć zapomniałam. Muszę do niego iść!

- To się lepiej pospiesz, bo przez Rona jest pewnie w morderczym nastroju. Powodzenia.

- Dzięki.

xxx

Z tym Weasley'em jest ostatnio coś nie tak. I o co chodzi tej Granger, że ciężko jest wymyśleć jakieś moje pozytywne cechy. Coś mi tu śmierdzi. I nie podoba mi się, że jestem w to zamieszany, zwłaszcza jeśli to pomysł panny Muszę- Iść- Do- Biblioteki- Bo- Za- Tydzień- Musze- Oddać- Esej, ponieważ co z przykrością i wielkim bólem muszę przyznać, jej pomysły zazwyczaj się udają – rozmyślania te przerywa pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść

- Witam ponownie profesorze.

- Co tak późno? Nie mamy czasu na twoje głupie pomysły! Dziś jest spotkanie Zakonu na którym zostaniesz oficjalnie przyjęta, więc musisz się przygotować. Bo jak wiesz nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że nowym członkiem tej parodii jakiejś większej organizacji jesteś ty. Tu masz kartkę z najważniejszymi informacjami o twojej nowej osobowości, a przed wyjściem wypijesz eliksir wielosokowy. Czy to jasne?

- Oczywiście panie profesorze

xxx

- Witajcie na kolejnym spotkaniu Zakonu Feniksa. Dziś jest ważny dzień, gdyż w nasze szeregi wstąpi nowa osoba. Mam nadzieje, że powitacie ją ciepło. Myślę, że niedługo powinna się zjawić.

- Albusie, a czy przy zaprzysiężeniu nie musi brać udział cały Zakon?

- Musi Remusie.

- Więc gdzie jest Severus?

- Razem z naszą kandydatką. Ma ją tu przyprowadzić.

- Czy to rozsądne by to zadanie powierzać akurat jemu? Wiem, że mu ufasz ale on potrafi zniechęcić każdego, a nam są potrzebni nowi ludzie.

- Molly, Severus wie co od niego oczekuje.

- A kto to w ogóle jest? Znamy ją? Bo z twoich słów wynika tylko, że to czarownica.

- Na pewno o niej słyszeliście, ale wątpie byście znali ją osobiście.

xxx

- Profesorze! Skąd ma pan jej włosy?

- Nie twój interes Granger.

- A właśnie, że mój! Skoro mam się w nią wcielić to wolę mieć pewność, że oddała je dobrowolnie, a nie, że profesor postanowił ją oskalpować.

- Evy jest moją dobrą znajomą. Dała mi kiedyś swoje włosy bym mógł opuścić w spokoju Egipt, oraz gdybym potrzebował ich w jakiejś szczególnej sytuacji. Postanowiliśmy z dyrektorem, że to dobre posunięcie byś zamieniła się akurat w nią. Albus twierdzi, że obecność takiej osobistości podniesie na duchu pozostałych członków – dodał z ironią.

xxx

- Dość tych pytań kochani. Dowiecie się kim ona jest gdy przyjdzie.

- Trochę długo to trwa. Jesteś pewien, że Severus jej nic nie zrobił?

- Oczywiście Tonks – nagle wśród zebranych pojawiła się srebrzysta łania.

- Zaraz będziemy. Był w Egipcie mały problem z obsługą celną ale już po wszystkim – rozległ się przenikliwy i jednocześnie jedwabisty głos. W tym samym momencie w kominku pojawiły się dwie osoby.

- Nareszcie jesteście Severusie. Cieszę się, że dotarliście cali i zdrowi. Jestem zaszczycony mogąc przedstawić wam Evelyn O'Connel – wszystkim jak na zawołanie opadły szczęki nadając im mało inteligentny wyraz twarzy.

- Po co te formalności. Jestem Evy. I to ja jestem zaszczycona mogąc do was dołączyć.

- Pani pokonała już dwie mumie prawda?

- To była jedna mumia. I nie udało by mi się to bez mojego męża Ricka, syna Alexa no i mojego brata Jonathana oraz Ardeth Bey'a. Ale o ich w żadnej książce się nie wspomina, bo po co. To tylko mugole – w jej głosie było słychać rozgoryczenie lecz nikt tego nie zauważył i pytania pojawiały się dalej.

- Kim była ta mumia?

- Był to kapłan Imhotem na którego rzucona była klątwa Hom-Dai i którego za pierwszym razem sama nieumyślnie wskrzesiłam.

- Ale naprawiła pani swój błąd i t się liczy! A potem pokonała go pani znowu!

- Jak już wspominałam nie ja, lecz my go pokonaliśmy.

- A kim jest ten Ardeth Bey?

- To przyjaciel i strażnik Hamunaptry czyli Miasta Umarłych. Potomek starożytnych Medjai.

- Może przestaniecie zadręczać naszego szanownego gościa i wrócimy do tematu naszego spotkania? – powiedział Albus a wszyscy zamilkli.

- Dziękuję – bezgłośnie powiedziała kobieta, tak by nikt nie zauważył.

- Więc czas rozpocząć zaprzysiężenie, a potem przybliżymy dokładnie pani naszą bieżącą sytuację.

- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu.

- Jak sobie życzysz Evelyn. Czy Severus nauczył Cię treści przysięgi?

- Oczywiście.

- Więc słuchamy.

_- Całym sercem, duszą, ciałem_

_Pragnę złączyć się na stałe_

_Z wami drodzy zgromadzeni_

_Żeby zło z tego świata wyplenić_

_Proszę was już zaprzysiężeni_

_O przyjęcie mnie do waszych tajemnic_

_Pragnę z wami ramię w ramie stać_

_I jak tylko potrafię Zakon Feniksa wspierać_

_A nowemu przywódcy memu_

_Ślubuję posłuszeństwo i wierność_

_Nie zawiodę nigdy cię_

_Spełnię każde życzenie twe_

_Twoje słowo będzie dla mnie rozkazem_

- Witam cię w Zakonie Evelyn O'Connel. Siadaj. Twoje miejsce będzie obok Severusa. A teraz czas na wasze raporty.

xxx

- Udało się profesorze! Uwierzyli że jestem Evelyn!

- Udało ci się ich nabrać, bo większość członków Zakonu to banda półgłówków nieumiejących rozróżnić jeden koniec miotły od drugiego.

- Rozumiem, że profesor też się do tej większości zalicza – mruknęła do siebie.

- Coś ty powiedziała?

- Ja? Nic profesorze. Siedzę cicho jak mysz pod miotłą o której pan wspominał.

- Pożałujesz kiedyś Granger!

- Tak? Ciekawe jak?

- Np. może mi się coś wymknąć o twoim efektownym wyjściu z lekcji wróżbiarstwa.

- I co pan odpowie gdy się ktoś zapyta skąd profesor to wie? Nie powie chyba pan, że czytał mi w myślach! To jest zabronione.

- Powiem, że sama mi to powiedziałaś

I- kto uwierzy w to że nagle zaczęłam zwierzać się panu, a podawanie uczniom veritaserum również jest zabronione.

- Wystarczy, że sobie pogadam z Sybillą. Ona powie to wszystko za mnie.

- Nie zrobi pan tego.

- Owszem, zrobię, jeżeli będziesz tak dalej się zachowywać. Czyżby cię strach obleciał?

- Ja się nie boję.

- To dlaczego się trzęsiesz?

- Bo jakby pan nie zauważył to w lochach jest strasznie zimno. Czy mogę już iść, bo jest już późno.

- Tak. Niech moje oczy odpoczną od twojego widoku. I masz tu być o 19.00.

- Dobrze. Dobranoc profesorze.

- Spadaj już stąd Granger.

xxx

Gdzie ta dziewczyna nauczyła się tak grać. Swoimi umiejętnościami dorównuje Severusowi. Myślę Fawkes, że to był dobry pomysł kazać im ze sobą współpracować. Mogą się od siebie wiele nauczyć – pogrążony w myślach dyrektor udał się do swoich komnat nie zwracając uwagi na Irytka zakłócającego ciszę nocną poprzez wykrzykiwanie wiersza „Ronalda" którego treść zna już każdy mieszkaniec Hogwartu ku nieszczęściu Umbridge.


	9. Chapter 8

Święta minęły spokojnie. No może poza ciągłymi pytaniami chłopców gdzie znikam podczas wszystkich zebrań, bo tak się stało, że spędziliśmy przerwę świąteczną w Kwaterze Głównej.

Wszyscy zaprzysiężeni zaczynają się bać o Harrego, a niektórzy nawet jego samego. W końcu ten atak na pana Weasley'a widział oczami węża. Ludzi przeraża sama myśl, że ich Wybawca może być jakoś połączony z Voldemortem: ich największym koszmarem.

Profesor Snape mówił serio o tym, że będzie próbować spenetrować moje myśli w różnych sytuacjach. Często gdy przyszedł na zebrania nie zdążyłam go nawet zobaczyć a już czułam go w mojej głowie. Ale nie zobaczył już żadnych ciekawych wspomnień, oprócz mojej pamiętnej, ostatniej lekcji wróżbiarstwa. Ten obraz zaczęłam mu w końcu sama posuwać. Fajną ma wtedy minę. Ni to zdenerwowaną, ni to rozradowaną, trochę taką skretyniałą. Ale te jego oczy nie wyrażają nic. Zawsze są bezdenne i głębokie. Ciągle przenikające człowieka na wskroś. Ciągle powalająco czarne. Boże! Co się ze mną dzieje! Rozpływam się na samą myśl o oczach Snape'a. Ta zemsta daje mi się we znaki. Szukając pozytywnych cech profesora naprawdę zaczynam je dostrzegać. Ale za to znowu mam kilka tekstów gdy Ron ponownie zacznie obrażać mojego „ukochanego" Mistrza Eliksirów.

xxx

I znowu to samo. Za każdym razem gdy próbuje wedrzeć się do jej myśli ona podsuwa mi wspomnienie jak opuszcza lekcje wróżbiarstwa. Jakby nie miała ciekawszych wspomnień. W kółko musze oglądać to samo. To robi się nudne. Chociaż jak Chodząca Biblioteka może mieć jakieś ciekawe wspomnienia skoro jej życie ogranicza się do siedzenia swoim nosem w książkach. I w ogóle jak tej smarkuli udało się tak szybko nauczyć oklumencjii? Mam nadzieje, że z leglimencją nie pójdzie jej tak łatwo, bo chcę mieć chociaż trochę przyjemności z tego że muszę ją uczyć. A nie ma nic lepszego jak wypominanie pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko, że czegoś nie umie. To najlepiej skutkuje i szybko idzie wyprowadzenie jej z równowagi przez co mi odpyskowuje a ja mam okazje odjąć punkty Gryffindorowi. Czy życie nie jest piękne? Nie ma to jak upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Wkurzać Gryfonkę i odejmować jej punkty. Dla takich chwil warto być nauczycielem.


	10. Chapter 9

Boże! Co ja zrobiłam! Minął miesiąc od przerwy świątecznej a ja już się nie zastanawiam czy mnie ze szkoły nie wywalą. Dobrze, że chłopcy nie wiedzą czym oberwał Crabbe, bo by mnie pewnie nie chcieli więcej znać. Ale profesor Snape wie. Dlaczego on musiał się akurat napatoczyć! Gdyby on nie widział jak rzucam zaklęcie to mój sekret nie wyszedł by na jawę, bo nikt by nie wiedział, że to była czarnomagiczna klątwa. Tak, znam czarną magię. Ale ja musiałam wiedzieć wszystko! Muszę wiedzieć wszystko… bez względu na koszty. I te koszty przyjdzie mi teraz zapłacić. Siedzę sobie w gabinecie Dumbledora i czekam aż on i Snape wrócą. Pewnie poszli po profesor McGonagall.

xxx

Już w dormitorium. Chłopcy byli zdziwieni, że za jedno zaklęcie wylądowałam na dywaniku u dyrektora. Gdyby wiedzieli jakie to zaklęcie… ale lepiej ich nie uświadamiać. Niewiedza jest ich szczęściem.

Cały czas nie mogę wyjść z szoku, że nadal jestem w szkole. I jedyna kara to lekcje samokontroli ze Snape'm, bo nauka magii z dyrektorem to zaszczyt. Tak. Dumbledore będzie mnie uczył potężnej Białej Magii. Stwierdził, że lepiej jak będę chciała rzucić w kogoś jakimś silnym zaklęciem to żeby nie było ono czarnomagiczne. Niestety profesorowie chcieli się przekonać jak głęboko w tym tkwię. Nie wiem czy ich zdziwiłam, rozczarowałam czy przeraziłam, tym że znam aż tak silną potrafię się posługiwać. Dlatego mam lekcje z dyrektorem, bo jak to ujął: „w kryzysowych sytuacjach zawsze będę sięgała po te silniejsze klątwy, a te które znam są z zakresu czarnej magii, więc trzeba to po prostu zmienić". No i powstała kolejna tajemnica między tą dwójką profesorów a mną. Bo mimo moich przypuszczań nie powiedzieli profesor McGonagall czym tak naprawdę oberwał Crabbe i powiedzieli jej że za to co zrobiłam mam szlaban u Snape.

xxx

- Co to było za zaklęcie którym Miona trzasnęła Crabbe'a?

- Nie wiem stary. Ale wątpię by użyła jakiegoś groźnego zaklęcia. Takiego by Snape by musiał ją od razu ją do dyrektora zaprowadzać.

- Totalnie. Patrzył na Hermionę jakby użyła czarnej magii – na te słowa chłopakami wstrząsnął gwałtowny śmiech.

- Hermiona i czarna magia – wyjąkał gdyż śmiech uniemożliwiał mu normalne mówienie.

- Przecież ona jest taka dobra i miła. To po prostu absurdalne! – odpowiedział drugi również się zacinając przez oszalały chichot.

- Ale znasz Nietoperza. Oberwał Ślizgon a ona jest z Gryfindoru.

- Taa… tych pierwszych zawsze wywyższa a nas Gryfonów stara się zgnieść jak jakieś robaki.

- O! zobacz! Wróciła!

- I jak było?

- Jak miało być? Zostaje w szkole ale mam szlaban u Snape'a.

- Jeszcze więcej czasu będziesz spędzać z tym Dupkiem z Lochów?

- Nie obrażaj go Ron! On jest wspaniałym nauczycielem!

- To zaklęcie trafiło chyba ciebie a nie Crabbe'a bo zdurniałaś do reszty.

- Ja zdurniałam? To ty zachowujesz się jak jakiś pieprzony bachor!

- Ale to nie ja zabujałem się w Snape! – w tym momencie wszystkie twarze skierowały się na przyjaciół.

- I kto tu zdurniał! Ty masz jakieś urojenia nie ja! A teraz wybaczcie ale idę do siebie. Dobranoc. A wy co się tak gapicie? Nie macie nic ciekawszego do roboty? – natychmiast wszyscy wrócili do przerwanych zajęć.

- Ron? Ty nie widzisz, że ona robi to specjalnie?

- Co niby robi specjalnie! Jeszcze ty mnie nie wkurzaj Harry!

- Spoko. Wyluzuj. Lepiej przypomnij sobie jaką minę miał ten imbecyl gdy oberwał od naszej Miony. Myślałem, że on już nie może mieć głupszego wyrazu twarzy ale w tym momencie dotarło do mnie że źle myślałem.

- No. Ta mina była genialna. Szkoda, że nie było z nami Colina i jego aparatu.

- Totalnie.

xxx

- I co myślisz o tym wszystkim Fawkes? Skąd Hermiona zna takie zaklęcia? Ale dla nas to lepiej. Mamy na nią haka. Zrobi wszystko by tylko zachować swój sekret. Tak… Dziewczyna była załamana gdy nasz drogi Severus zobaczył jaką klątwą obrywa nieszczęsny Vincent. Gdyby Snape nie przechodził akurat tamtędy to by nic nie wyszło na jaw. Ale to dobrze, że on tam w tym momencie był. Teraz Hermiona nie będzie mogła mi się sprzeciwić. Nie dość, że mogę zdradzić jej sekret to jeszcze ma u mnie dług wdzięczności. W końcu nie powiadomiłem Minerwy jakich zaklęć używa jej podopieczna a zamiast szlabanu albo wyrzucenia ze szkoły ma dodatkowe lekcje. Tak… ona już jest nasza Fawkes.

xxx

Nigdy nie będę nasyłał, ani sam zaczepiał tej szlamy. No chyba, że w więcej osób. Tak w co najmniej dziesięć. Czym ona rzuciła w Crabbe'a? Zresztą co za imbecyl z niego, że nie potrafi się obronić przed cholerną mugolką. I w ogóle za takie coś powinni ją ze szkoły wywalić! A ten miłośnik szlam dał jej tylko szlaban ze Snape'm. W sumie, może to dobrze. On jej na pewno nie podaruje że zaatakowała jego podopiecznego. Tak… chyba będę miał akurat sprawę do profesora, w czasie gdy ona będzie miała szlaban. Chcę zobaczyć jakie katusze dla niej przygotował…

xxx

Gdzie ja jestem? Co się stało? Pamiętam, że Draco kazał mi zaczepić tą trójkę idiotów i że ta szlama śmiała czymś we mnie rzucić. Co to było za zaklęcie? Poczułem się jakby nasłała na mnie dementora. Jakbym nie miał nigdy być szczęśliwym, ba nawet nie miałbym nic więcej czuć. Momentalnie straciłem apetyt na moje ukochane babeczki. To było straszne. No i gdzie jestem? Zaraz, czy to nie przypadkiem Skrzydło Szpitalne? Merlinie! Ratuj! Pielęgniara idzie do mnie z wielką szczykawą! Mamusiu ratuj! Ja się boję igieł

- No i znowu zemdlał. Taki duży chłop a zwykłej igiełki się boi. Ach ta dzisiejsza młodzież

xxx

Co za dzień. Musze się napić, bo ze świruje. Kto by pomyślał, że to wzorowa uczennica mnie wykończy a nie ta banda imbecyli. W ogóle jak to się stało, że nie wyczułem co ta Granger potrafi…przecież wielokrotnie włamywałem się do jej myśli i nie znalazłem żadnych śladów czarnej magii. Ta dziewczyna nieźle się kryla skoro, co tu ryć, nawet mnie wykiwała. Tylko dlaczego Albus nie wymierzył jej żadnej kary? Nawet nie powiadomił Minerwy jakim zaklęciem posłużyła się jej podopieczna. Ach…chciałbym zobaczyć jej minę na wiadomość, czym jej pupilka rzuciła w Crabbe'a… i w ogóle zabije kiedyś tego staruszka…dołożył mi kolejne lekcje z panną Wiem-To-Wszystko. Musze się napić, bo jak tylko o tym pomyślę to mi ciarki po plecach przechodzą. Tak…porządna porcja Ognistej pomorze mi się pozbyć tych koszmarów. Tylko cały czas nie rozumiem. Skąd panna Idealna zna tak czarną magię… jak ja nie lubię czegoś nie wiedzieć. To jest irytujące. Ale skoro jeszcze więcej czasu będę musiał spędzać z tą przeklętą Granger to chociaż wykorzystam ten czas i spróbuję się dowiedzieć o nie coś więcej i w ten sposób znaleźć odpowiedź na dręczące mnie pytania… a jak nie będzie chciała gadać zawsze pozostaje veritaserum…

xxx

W co ta Hermiona się wpakowała…żeby tak stracić panowanie nad sobą…biedna dziewczyna. Ron pewnie da jej popalić gdy dowie się, że jego przyjaciółka jeszcze więcej czasu będzie spędzała ze Snape'm. Ciekawe jak jej idzie zemsta. Na pewno wymyśliła coś specjalnego. Myślę, że ten wierszyk na obronie to dopiero początek…taka rozgrzewka. Cały czas się zastanawiam dlaczego ona kazała mi ją obserwować. Ale prawdę mówiąc to się robi coraz ciekawsze. Zwłaszcza że mam zacząć obserwować jej spotkania ze Snape'm. Ta kobieta albo coś wie, albo coś kombinuje. Albo jedno i drugie…z nią nigdy nie wiadomo. Ale wracając do Hermiony. Ta dziewczyna jest pełna tajemnic. I tylko wnikliwy obserwator, czyli np., jest w stanie zauważyć że to co ona pokazuje na co dzień to tylko złudzenie. I to cierpienie w oczach gdy mówi o rodzicach. Jej przyjaciele naprawdę tego nie dostrzegają? W takim razie jak śmią się nazywać jej przyjaciółmi. Dręczy mnie jeszcze jedno pytanie. Skąd ta dziewczyna zna czarną magię. Czyżby jej obsesja na punkcie wiedzy zabrnęła tak daleko?


	11. Chapter 10

- I co? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego?

- Dziewczyna zna czarną magię. Wiedziałaś o tym?

- Domyślałam się, że tak może być. Ona pragnie wiedzy.

- I będzie miała dodatkowe lekcje ze Snape'm.

- To dobrze.

- Oraz z Dumbledorem.

- To nie dobrze

- Dlaczego? Dumbledore to potężny czarodziej.

- Tak. Ale taki wnikliwy obserwator jak ty powinien zauważyć, że ten pogodny staruszek którym jest na co dzień to tylko pozory.

- Zauważyłem to ale to nie zmienia faktu że jest potężnym czarodziejem i Hermiona może się od niego dużo nauczyć. Co prawda w głębokim poważaniu ma jednostki gdy chodzi o dobro ogółu.

- No właśnie. Dla niego jednostka nie ma znaczenia.

- Boisz się że wykorzysta ją do swoich celów?

- Oczywiście. Dlatego też nie powiadomił McGonagall o tym że klątwa którą rzuciła w tego chłopaka była czarnomagiczna. Nie dość że zna jej sekret to jeszcze Hermiona ma u niego dług wdzięczności.

- A on nie zawaha się tego wykorzystać. Przez swoje umiejętności dziewczyna stała się pionkiem w jego grze której zasady zna tylko on.

- Dokładnie. Dlatego też…

- Musimy ją obserwować.

- I w ostateczności interweniować.

- Dlaczego chcesz jej pomagać?

- Bo czuję w niej nieodkryty potencjał. I widziałam rzeczy o których nawet ty nie masz pojęcia.

- Mówisz tak mgliście że powinnaś pracować w Departamencie Tajemnic, a nie jako nauczycielka w tej szkole.

- Praca nauczycielki jest o wiele bardziej fascynująca. Tyle historii przeplata ze sobą swe macki…tyle ścieżek życia łączy się w jedno wielkie skrzyżowanie. I to domyślanie się w którą stronę na tym rozgałęzieniu skręci każdy z tych wędrowców

- Znowu przesadziłaś z kadzidełkami?

- Wiesz że one mi pomagają w zachowaniu pozorów. Dumbledore nie może dowiedzieć się prawdy.

- Tak. Pamiętam.

- Ale mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy. Dziewczyna i Snape.

- Tylko dlaczego oni?

- Ponieważ tak postanowiłam. Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć.

- Tak wiem. Moim zadaniem jest obserwacja i zdawanie tobie raportów, a twoim wyznaczanie celów na podstawie tylko tobie znanych powodów.

- Dokładnie. I chciałabym byś miał oko również na Dumbledora. Chce wiedzieć co planuje względem tej dziewczyny.

- Oczywiście. Ja również chce to wiedzieć. Wiesz o co się martwię?

- Pewnie o to że Ron nie da Hermionie żyć z powodu Snape'a?

- Tak. Już na nią wrzeszczy że spędza z nim za dużo czasu i jest w nim zadurzona chociaż tak naprawdę ona nie ma wpływu na to.

- Nie przejmuj się jej przyjaciółmi. Zdążyłam już na pierwszych lekcjach zauważyć, że to totalni ignoranci. I ona w końcu to zrozumie.

- Mam nadzieje. Do widzenia

- Do widzenia mój Obserwatorze


	12. Chapter 11

Ciekawe jak tam Harremu idzie oklumencja. Powinien ją zaraz skończyć więc może jeszcze zdążę go jeszcze trochę wypytać. Oo. O wilkołaku mowa. Tylko co mu się stało, że biegnie jakby goniło go stado rozwścieczonych hipogryfów.

- Hej. Co ci się stało, że uciekasz z lochów jak opętany?

- Snape…on…chce…mnie…zabić – wydyszał.

- Coś ty znowu narozrabiał?

- To był przypadek. A teraz spadam stąd na wypadek gdyby mnie gonił.

No i uciekł aż się za nim kurzyło. Gryfon a taki tchórz. No i w ogóle chyba będę musiała mu strasznie podziękować za rozwścieczenie profesora, który pewnie wyżyje się na mnie. Dzięki ci Chłopcze- Który- Przeżył- Aby- Złościć- Snape'a.

Hermiona pełna obaw pojawiła się w pracowni. Tyle czasu tam spędzała, że już nawet nie musiała pukać i czekać jak ją profesor wpuści gdyż często się jej zdarzało, że sama warzyła eliksiry.

- Co tak późno?

- Jestem jeszcze przed czasem.

- To ja ustalam wymagania a ty powinnaś się do nich dostosować.

- Nawet do tych, których nie znam?

- Zwłaszcza do tych.

- Co mam dzisiaj robić?

- Twoim zadaniem jest przygotowanie dziesięciu kociołków eliksiru Lorenza. Bazy są już gotowe. Zrozumiałaś?

- Oczywiście.

- I skończ z tym „oczywiście". Nie znasz innych słów?

- Oczywiście, że znam!

- To to udowodnij i zacznij ich używać.

- Oczyw… - w tym momencie napotkała karcące spojrzenie nauczyciela – Dobrze profesorze.

- Już lepiej.

- Mogę o coś zapytać?

- Już zapytałaś, ale słucham dalej.

- Co znowu narozrabiał Harry, że uciekał stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie? Na dodatek krzycząc w niebogłosy, że profesor chce go zabić. Czyżby zaczął się wtrącać w pana prywatne sprawy?

- Nie twój interes!

- Czyli zaczął.

- Jak chcesz wiedzieć twój „przyjaciel" ma tendencje do wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy.

- I za to chciał go pan zabić? Myślałam, że przez te pięć lat zdążył się profesor do tego przyzwyczaić.

- Czyżby panna Granger właśnie powiedziała coś złego na swojego przyjaciela?

- Nie. Ja tylko stwierdziłam fakty.

- Fakty są już stwierdzone. Dlatego to są fakty, a nie tezy.

- To potwierdziłam ich autentyczność. W końcu niektóre plotki też są uważane za fakty.

- To może niech pani zacznie dodawać składniki do wywaru pulsującego aby eliksir, który masz uwarzyć stał się autentyczny jak fakty dotyczące Pottera.

- Oczywiście profesorze.

- Co ja ci mówiłem?

- Że mam używać innych słów niż „oczywiście".

- To dlaczego tego nie robisz?

- Ostatnio użyłam inne więc…

- Więc bierz się do roboty i mnie nie wkurzaj.

- Jak sobie profesor życzy. – dziewczyna przygotowała potrzebne ingerencje przy swoim stanowisku, a mężczyzna zajął miejsce przy biurku i zaczął sprawdzać jakieś wypracowania mrucząc pod nosem uwagi typu: „co za imbecyl z tego Puchona. Od kiedy beozar znajdziemy w korze brzozy?" albo „Jeszcze raz mi ktoś powie, że atrybutem Krukona jest rozum to go powieszę na jego własnym języku. Bo żeby napisać, że eliksir Żywej Śmierci służy do ożywiania trupów i tworzenia zombie to trzeba być kompletnym kretynem". Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść.

- Witaj Severusie.

- Ach, to ty.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Witaj Hermiono.

- Dzień dobry dyrektorze.

- I jak ci się układa współpraca z profesorem?

- Chyba dobrze skoro jeszcze żyje.

- A lekcje oklumencjii i leglimencjii?

- Chyba też dobrze…

- Severusie?

- Nie jest dobrze, mimo że widać nie skretyniała do końca w towarzystwie Pottera i Weasley'a.

- No wie pan co!

- Spokojnie Hermiono. Profesor w ten sposób wyraża swoje zdumienie, że tak świetnie sobie radzisz.

- Wcale nie.

- Ależ owszem. Uważasz tak tylko nigdy się do tego nie przyznasz.

- Świetnie. Dobrze się dowiedzieć od kogoś innego co mówię i myślę. W końcu wszyscy wiedzą lepiej.

- Widzisz jacy jesteśmy zgodni?

- Po co Granger musiała w ogóle się tego uczyć?

- Będzie jej to potrzebne przy jej zadaniu.

- To moim zadaniem nie jest pomoc przy warzeniu eliksirów na potrzeby Zakonu?

- Na razie tak.

- A mogę wiedzieć co to za zadanie?

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.

- Co ty kombinujesz?

- Ja? Nic. O co ty mnie posądzasz Severusie.

- O to co planujesz dla panny Granger.

- Również dowiesz się w swoim czasie, bo być może będziesz jej towarzyszył.

- Nie zgadzam się.

- Uspokój się mój drogi. To nie jest jeszcze ustalone. Może będę miał dla ciebie ważniejsze zadanie niż pilnowanie Hermiony.

- Ale i tak się nie zgadzam.

- Nie musisz się już kłócić, bo jest jeszcze trochę czasu.

- Wolę już zacząć. Jeżeli ci będę o tym na każdym kroku przypominał to może będziesz miał dość mojego gadania i mnie nigdzie z nią nie wyślesz.

- Niezła taktyka profesorze.

- Nie życzę sobie żadnych tego typu komentarzy panno Granger.

- To już nie mogę prawić panu komplementów?

- Nie z tą ironią w głosie – dziewczyna prychnęła i zwróciła się do drugiego mężczyznę.

- Czy może mi pan cokolwiek zdradzić co będę miała robić? Chcę się móc jakoś przygotować.

- Możesz się przygotować na to, że nie spędzisz wakacji w domu.

- W jakim domu – obu mężczyzną nie umknęła mieszanina smutku i ironii w jej głosie.

- Więc możesz już wymyślić jakąś wymówkę dla swoich rodziców.

- Trzeba ich najpierw mieć – mruknęła pod nosem.

- I dla przyjaciół. Możesz się również przygotować na to, że oprócz tego że będę dalej uczył cię zaklęć dojdą do tego metody zwiększenia swojej mocy, które będziesz musiała stosować.

- Ona i jeszcze większa moc? Czy to rozsądne? Ona już ledwo panuje nad tą co ma.

- Wiem, że Hermiona jest potężną jest potężną czarownicą ale…

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

- Nie przerywaj mi. Ale to zadanie będzie bardzo wymagające że tak powiem. I pamiętaj Hermiono, że nikt oprócz mnie no i może profesora Snape'a nie może wiedzieć gdzie jesteś i co robisz nawet…

- Nawet Ron i Harry. Tak wiem o tym.

- Bystra dziewczyna.

- Tu bym się kłócił.

- Co pan powiedział profesorze Snape?

- To może ja już pójdę i zostawię was samych? Do zobaczenia moi drodzy.

- Do widzenia! – odpowiedzieli chórem przy akompaniamencie zamykanych drzwi.

- Co pan powiedział?

- Głucha jesteś? Powiedziałem że bym się kłócił ze stwierdzeniem, że jesteś bystra.

- Czyżby?

- Tak. I przestań się zachowywać jakbyś się z Longbottomem na mózgi pozamieniała.

- Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłam, więc ma pan jeszcze szanse by zmądrzeć – mruknęła pod nosem.

- Czy ty próbujesz mnie obrazić?

- Ja? Jakbym śmiała.

- Nie tym tonem. Czy ty wiesz z kim rozmawiasz?

- Ja wiem. Ale skoro profesor zapomniał kim jest to mogę przypomnieć.

- Jak tam eliksiry?

- Sprytna zmiana tematu. Kończę dziesiąty.

- Już? To znaczy. Co tak długo?

- Oj przepraszam za moje zabójcze tempo.

- Skąd ta ironia w pani głosie przy przeprosinach?

- Biorę z pana przykład.

- I myślisz, że dzięki temu będę dla ciebie milszy?

- Nie. Mam nadzieje, że doprowadzę pana do szewskiej pasji.

- Czyżby życie było ci niemiłe?

- Nie. Po prostu lubię patrzeć jak pan się złości. – odpowiedziała dodając do swoich słów szeroki uśmiech.

- Przestań się tak szczerzyć, bo ci zęby wyschną.

- Skończyłam.

- Widzę, że ty również sprytnie unikasz odpowiedzi.

- Więc przyznaje się pan, że pytanie o eliksiry było tylko metodą na uniknięcie odpowiedzi?

- Nic takiego nie powiedziałem! A teraz wynoś się stąd i niech cię moje oczy więcej nie widzą!

- O której i kiedy mam przyjść?

- Jutro o tej samej porze co zwykle. A teraz spadaj.

- Dobrej nocy profesorze.

- Niech ci się śnią same koszmary Granger.

xxx

Gdzie ta Ognista? Ta Granger mnie kiedyś wykończy. Co ta smarkula w ogóle sobie myśli? Fakt. Ona nie myśli. Chociaż już nie taka smarkula a szesnastoletnia kobieta. Stop! Snape! To twoja uczennica! I co z tego, że jest ładna i dobrze ci się z nią gada? Boże! Ja naprawdę potrzebuję tej Ognistej! Musze zapomnieć o tym wszystkim. Dobrze, że zawsze mam duży zapas eliksiru na kaca. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. A ta Granger mogła by nie być taka ładna. To wszystko jej wina.

xxx

W końcu w Pokoju Wspólnym. Będzie można trochę się pouczyć. No nie. Tylko nie on. I diabli wzięli moje plany na dzisiejszy wieczór.

- Hej Miona. Co tak późno?

- Miałam eliksiry.

- Wiem. Ale zazwyczaj wracasz szybciej.

- Wydaje ci się Ron.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Powinnaś już być tu od dziesięciu minut.

- Moja wina, że się zagadałam z profesorem?

- Że co? Zagadałaś się z tym dupkiem?

- Nie obrażaj go! I w ogóle co w tym dziwnego, że mam ochotę czasami pogadać z kimś na poziomie.

- To nie możesz pogadać ze mną?

- Na poziomie to znaczy że nie o Quidditchu ani jedzeniu.

- To o czym w takim razie dyskutujesz z tym Nietoperzem?

- Po pierwsze Ron: nie obrażaj go. Po drugie: nie twój zasmarkany interes. Po trzecie: wymyśl jakieś nowe przezwiska bo słuchanie w kółko o dupku czy Nietoperzu z lochów jest już po prostu nudne.

- Tobie chyba coś na łeb spadło!

- Rozczaruje cię, ale nie. A teraz wybacz mi ale idę spać bo jestem zmęczona. Dobranoc.

- Dobranoc

W końcu w łóżku. I w ogóle co to było? Ta zemsta chyba już powoli wymyka się spod mojej kontroli. Nie dość, że Ron bzikuje i zaczyna wpadać w paranoje to na dodatek ja chyba naprawdę zaczynam lubić profesora. No i te jego oczy…ach… Opanuj się dziewczyno! To twój nauczyciel! Może i nim jest ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ma piękne oczy…

xxx

- I co się ciekawego dowiedziałeś mój Obserwatorze?

- Hermiona będzie miała jakieś zadanie w wakacje i jest możliwe, że profesor Snape będzie jej towarzyszył.

- Oby tak było.

- Dumbledore chce jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć moc dziewczyny.

- Co? Czy on do reszty oszalał? Przecież ona już jest najpotężniejszą uczennicą jaką miał Hogwart a na dodatek w tym momencie jest już potężniejsza od niektórych nauczycieli!

- Chyba faktycznie oszalał. Może zaszkodziły mu te cytrynowe dropsy?

- To nie jest powód do śmiechu.

- Wiem, ale nie możemy również nic z tym zrobić. W końcu nie mamy wpływu na decyzje dyrektora.

- Niestety.

- Wiesz co ci powiem?

- Co?

- Żałuj, że nie słyszałaś, żadnej z ich kłótni. A najlepsze jest to, że widać, że obydwoje cierpią z tego przyjemność.

- W końcu jakaś dobra wiadomość.

- Zostawiłem ją specjalnie na koniec by ci osłodzić rozczarowanie wynikające z poprzednich wiadomości.


	13. Chapter 12

Teraz w szkole to dopiero jest koszmar. Dumbledora nie ma. Umbridge jest dyrektorką. Dziwne, że nadal mam „lekcje" ze Snape'm. No i szok, że ta ropucha jeszcze się nie zorientowała, że opuszczam szkołę. Tak. Jako jedyna chyba nadal widuje prawowitego dyrektora. Stwierdził, że nasze zajęcia są zbyt ważne i muszą dalej się odbywać, a moja moc musi się jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć. Nie dociera do niego, że już mam kłopot by wyważyć moc do rzucania danych zaklęć oraz z ukrywaniem jej. Czuję się jakbym była kukiełką, a on lalkarzem, który mną porusza. Czuję się jak pionek szachowy całkiem podległy graczowi. Nie podoba mi się to uczucie. Ale również nie mogę się sprzeciwić. Dał mi kolejną szansę nie wyrzucając mnie ze szkoły. Udziela mi lekcji. Może faktycznie chce mojego dobra? Ni, dla niego liczy się tylko pokonanie Voldemorta. Jak się go bliżej pozna to widać, że wesoły staruszek jakim jest na co dzień to tylko maska. Równie skuteczna co maska profesora Snape'a. Przy kolejnym spotkaniu i nauki zaklęć Dumbledore powiedział mi jakie będzie moje zadanie na wakacje. Będę paktować z wampirami. To dlatego muszę stać się tak potężna jak tylko się da. Chociaż wampiry z którymi mam rozmawiać są z tych raczej nie szkodliwych. Mam odwiedzić słynną ze swego „wegetarianizmu" rodzinę Cullenów oraz nie znaną mi braci Salvatore i ich przyjaciół. I mam zakaz mówienia komukolwiek o tym zadaniu zwłaszcza, nie wiem dlaczego, profesorowi Snape'owi. Dziwne prawda? Zastanawiam się czy dalej ciągnąć moją zemstę. Ron przez swoją zazdrość, którą wyżywa nie tylko na mnie ale i na profesorze, ma już roczny sprawdzian u Filcha. Ostatnio musiał iść do Zakazanego Lasu. Tak przerażonego nigdy go nie widziałam. Harry próbował się go wypytać co się stało, że przyszedł blady jak trup, ale on, że tak to ujmę, milczy jak grób. Chociaż ja wiem dlaczego. Użyłam umiejętności których się nauczyłam i dzięki leglimencji się dowiedziałam, że nie dość, że się zgubił, to pogoniło go stado akromantul i gdyby nie Hagrid, który wyciągnął go z ich gniazda, skończył by jako ich danie główne. Przerażające przeżycie zwłaszcza dla kogoś kto się panicznie boi pająków. Zaraz kolejne eliksiry. Już się ich nie mogę doczekać co jest naprawdę dziwne. Ciekawe czy profesor również cieszy się, że znowu mnie zobaczy, chociaż znając go, jest tym faktem załamany.

xxx

I kolejny raz będę musiał ważyć eliksiry z panna Granger. I z tego powodu będę musiał się znowu upić, gdyż przez te kilka wieczorów, które spędziła z Albusem, normalnie mi jej brakowało. Dziwnie było bez tego gniazda w pobliżu. Ciekawe czy jakby człowiek przyłożył do niego bliżej głowę usłyszał by świergot ptaków. Podobno ona już wie na czym będzie polegać jej zadanie. A ten cholerny dropsocholik mnie nie poinformował co to będzie i jej również zabronił powiedzieć. Niestety już jest dosyć dobra z oklumencji ale veritaserum to nawet ona się nie oprze. Zapytam się jej czy chce herbatę i niepostrzeżenie doprawię ją tym eliksirem. Dumbledore sam o to prosił. Nie chce mi powiedzieć to sam się dowiem. W końcu jestem szpiegiem a zbieranie informacji jest jednym z moich zadań. O. właśnie przyszła.

- Witam panno Granger.

- Dzień dobry profesorze.

- Uwarz pięć kociołków Wywaru z Czarnej Róży.

- A na co komu ten eliksir?

- Proszę na mnie nie wrzeszczeć. To jest na prośbę dyrektora.

- A co on chce z nim zrobić? Czy on do reszty oszalał?

- Już mówiłem, że nie ma pani na mnie wrzeszczeć!

- Przepraszam.

- No ja myślę. A jak byś jeszcze nie wiedziała, Zakon nie tylko w pokojowy sposób walczy z Czarnym Panem i jego zwolennikami.

- Zauważyłam. Ale nie sądziłam, że oznacza to zniżanie się do ich poziomu. W końcu czym ten wywar różni cię od cruciatusa?

- Formą panno Granger, formą. – odpowiedział zdziwiony, że mimo swojego młodego wieku jest świadoma w jaki sposób załatwiane są sprawy Zakonu. – a teraz bierz się do roboty.

- Oczywiście panie profesorze.

- I skończ z tym oczywiście.

- Jak sobie profesor życzy – odpowiedziała nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechu na twarzy. Natychmiast wzięła się do roboty. Kończyła robić trzeci kociołek gdy nagle słyszy.

- Chcesz herbaty Granger?

- Słucham?

- Pytam się czy chcesz się napić herbaty. To gniazdo utrudnia ci w dosłyszeniu tego co się do ciebie mówi?

- Nie. I z chęcią się napiję herbaty.

- Proszę. Oto i ona. Słyszałem, że już wiesz jakie masz zadanie na wakacje.

- Tak wiem.

- A jak smakuje ci herbatka?

- Dobra. Dziękuje.

- Nie ma za co. A teraz powiedz mi co to za zadanie.

- Mam paktować z wampirami.

- Co? – krzyknęli oboje.

- Dlaczego to powiedziałam?

- Co ten idiota wymyślił?

- Czy profesor podał mi veritaserum! Jak pan śmiał!

- A śmiałem! Jestem szpiegiem a zadaniem szpiega jest zdobywanie informacji.

- A co mnie to obchodzi, że jest pan szpiegiem! Jak pan śmiał mi to zrobić!

- Inaczej nigdy bym się nie dowiedział co knuje ten świrnięty staruszek!

- Co się pan wtrąca w czyjeś sprawy! Nie pański interes jakie mam zadanie!

- Ale muszę wiedzieć na wypadek gdybym był zmuszony ci towarzyszyć.

- Jak by musiał pan mi towarzyszyć to by się pan dowiedział! Zresztą pan nie chciał tego robić.

- Może zmieniłem zdanie?

- A niuchacze zaczęły latać.

- Dowiedziałem się już co chciałem ale skoro nadal jest pani veritaserum z chęcią usłyszę odpowiedzi na resztę nurtujących mnie pytań.

- Jest pan okropny.

- Jestem śmierciożercą. Proszę o tym nie zapominać.

- Jakże bym śmiała. A jeśli po prostu przestanę z panem dyskutować i nie będę milczeć zamiast odpowiadać.

- Nie możesz. Podałem ci ulepszoną wersję eliksiru, która wręcz zmusza do odpowiedzenia na pytanie.

- Wychodzę.

- Nie możesz. Masz do uwarzenia jeszcze dwa kociołki.

- Nienawidzę pana.

- A co mnie to obchodzi? Powiedz mi lepiej skąd znasz czarną magię.

- Mam nieograniczony dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

- To wiem.

- Więc po co pan pyta?

- Dlaczego?

- Co dlaczego?

- Dlaczego zaczęłaś się jej uczyć?

- Ponieważ muszę wiedzieć.

- Wiedzieć?

- Tak. Wiedzieć. Tytuł Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko do czegoś zobowiązuje. Nie mogę nikogo rozczarować.

- Np. rodziców?

- Rodzice dla mnie nie istnieją.

- Słucham?

- Ogłuchł pan? Czy ten tłuszcz na włosach zakleił panu uszy?

- Uważaj na to co mówisz!

- Nie mogę. Jestem pod działaniem eliksiru prawdy. Zresztą sam się o to pan prosił podając mi go!

- Ale to nie znaczy, że możesz mnie bezkarnie obrażać! Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Dlaczego zaczęłaś szkołę rok później?

- Ponieważ rodzice przerazili się tego co potrafię i wywalili mnie z domu. Musiałam sobie znaleźć nowe miejsce do życia, a o sierocińcu w tych czasach nie myślałam mimo, że i tak tam trafiłam.

- Mieszkasz w sierocińcu?

- Już nie. Uciekłam.

- Twoi przyjaciele o tym wiedzą?

- Nie. Nie chcę by ktoś mi współczuł. Natomiast chcę by w końcu skończył pan to przesłuchanie!

- Nie ma mowy. Mam jeszcze jeden nurtujący mnie problem i może ty mi pomożesz go rozwiązać. Co ostatnimi czasy napadło Weasley'a, że nagle jest taki odważny i mi utrudnia prowadzenie zajęć.

- To nie odwaga. To zazdrość.

- Słucham?

- Serialnie jest pan głuchy.

- Ale jak to zazdrość? O co?

- O mnie.

- Oszalałaś! Natychmiast to wytłumacz!

- Nie mam innego wyboru, jeszcze sobie coś profesor wymyśli. Po prostu Harry stwierdził, że Ron jest o mnie strasznie zazdrosny zwłaszcza o to, że muszę spędzać z panem więcej czasu niż z nim i postanowiłam wykorzystać to do mojej zemsty.

- Na czym ta zemsta polega, bo dalej nie wiem.

- Przecież to logiczne. Udaje przy Ronie, że pan mi się podoba i nie pozwalam pana obrażać a on się wkurza jeszcze bardziej. I do tego ten szlaban u Filcha. Zemsta idealna.

- A za co ta zemsta?

- Obraził mnie. Nie chce pan wiedzieć jak.

- Pewnie sam się w tej obrazie pojawiam?

- Tak.

- To faktycznie nie chcę wiedzieć jak. Taki idiota jak on mógł wymyśleć niestworzone wręcz obrzydliwe rzeczy.

- No wie pan co!

- Co? Wie pani, że używanie mojej osoby do prywatnej zemsty jest wysoce nie kulturalne?

- A co pan wie o kulturalnym zachowaniu! To pan mi podał veritaserum a nie ja panu!

- Sama się o to prosiłaś!

- Ja się o to prosiłam? To pan jest tu bardziej skrytą osobą niż ja!

- Ale ja jestem nauczycielem. I nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać o sobie z taką smarkulą jak ty.

- Ja panu dam smarkulę!

- Co mi zrobisz?

- Niech mi pan lepiej da jakieś antidotum i pozwoli wrócić do siebie!

- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem!

- Ale ja z panem owszem! Do widzenia – i wyszła z pracowni nie zapominając donośnie trzasnąć drzwiami.

Ona jest wkurzona. Dobrze, że do jutra eliksir skończy działać bo nie chcę słyszeć jak zaczyna tak gadać przy całej klasie. Jeszcze by przy okazji powiedziała, że podałem jej veritaserum. Oby jej przyjaciele spali albo przynajmniej jej nie maglowali. Po tym nadmiarze informacji nie przeżyje bez Ognistej. Tylko gdzie ona znowu jest?


	14. Chapter 13

Już wakacje i moja wielka misja. Dumbledore zmienił mi zadanie. Jestem wściekła bo zrobił to w ostatniej chwili. Byłam już przygotowana na wszystkie ewentualności podczas paktów z wampirami a tu bach! Wszystko diabli wzięli i nawet nie wiem co będę teraz robić. Wiem tylko, że nie spędzę wakacji z Ronem i Harry. Chociaż wątpię by im mnie brakowało. Zwłaszcza Ronowi po numerze jaki odwalił jemu Snape. To było genialne. Chyba w ramach rekompensaty za to veritaserum postanowił pomóc zakończyć mi moją zemstę. To był Wielki Finał mojej małej zemsty. Ach…to było piękne. A stało się to pierwszego dnia wakacji w Kwaterze Głównej. Profesor przyszedł na spotkanie Zakonu a ja siedziałam z chłopakami. Pamiętam to jak dziś i nie dlatego, że prawdopodobnie było to ostatnie spotkanie z chłopakami w te wakacje ale właśnie przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Boże, jak to było…aaa już pamiętam:

- Witaj Hermiono – miło przywitał się Snape używając o dziwo mojego imienia! W tym momencie byłam przekonana, że ten miły ton i brak mojego nazwiska nie wróży nic dobrego. Zresztą miałam racje ale jak się okazało kłopoty miał Ron nie ja.

- Dzień dobry profesorze.

- I jak zamierzasz spędzić wakacje?

Z rodzicami robimy sobie objazdową wycieczkę po całej Europie.

- Daj znać w jakim mieście akurat będziesz. Z chęcią bym się z panną spotkał Granger.

- Jak sobie profesor życzy.

- Tylko nie zapomnij! Chcę wiedzieć gdzie przebywasz.

- Jak będę mogła to napisze – ale wątpię by Dumbledore mi na to pozwolił. Co prawda nie powiedziałam tego na głos ale myślę, że Snape doskonale wie, że dyrektor zabroni mi go informować o przebiegu misji. Lecz chłopacy o tym nie wiedzieli. Ba, nie wiedzieli, że rozmawiamy o mojej misji a nie o wczasach…

- Wszystko dobrze Weasley? Bo twoja głowa przypomina buraka a na co dzień jest tylko jak pomidor.

- Po co profesorowi wiedzieć gdzie jest Hermiona? Niech profesor zostawi ją w spokoju! Ona jest moja!

- Nie jestem niczyją własnością Ron! Zapamiętaj to sobie!

- Kobiet nie da się do siebie uwiązać panie Weasley. Kobiety to nie przedmioty i robią co im się podoba. – w tym momencie poczułam rękę profesora na swoim ramieniu. Aż mi ciarki przeszły po plecach. Cały czas się modle by tego nie zauważył.

- Niech pan zabiera te łapska od mojej dziewczyny!

- A od kiedy my jesteśmy razem?

- Już długo…

- Naprawdę? To dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem? – po tych słowach przysunęłam się bliżej profesora. Zastanawiam się co o tym wszystkim myślał Harry, bo nie odezwał się wtedy ani razu a później nic nie wspominał o zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Hermiono…jak…ty…co…

- Niech się pan zamknie panie Weasley bo pańskiego jazgotu nie da się słuchać. A teraz żegnam państwa. Obowiązki wzywają. Do zobaczenia Hermiono.

- Do widzenia profesorze Snape.

Tak. Ta akcja była genialna. Ron się od tamtej pory nie odzywa do mnie. I dobrze. Bo nawet nie miałabym z nim o czym rozmawiać. Jak on mógł sobie ubzdurać, że jesteśmy razem? Jeszcze tak nisko nie upadłam! I w ogóle dlaczego zawsze bierze mnie na takie wspominanie wtedy gdy musze iść spać gdyż rano czeka mnie pobudka? Tak. Jutro zaczynam swoją misję. W końcu się dowiem co będę robić. Już się boje co dyrektor wymyślił…

xxx

Myślę, że Hermiona jest idealną kandydatką do tego zadania. A ty co myślisz Fawkes? Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Tylko jak jej to powiedzieć by się za bardzo nie przeraziła… to jest już bardziej skomplikowane ale do jutra mam czas by coś wymyśleć. Pozostaje jeszcze Severus. On nie może się o niczym na razie dowiedzieć. Na to przyjdzie czas. Pewnie wtedy gdy Hermionie powiedzie się jej zadanie.

xxx

- I co się dowiedziałeś mój Obserwatorze?

- Dyrektor zmienił zadanie dziewczynie.

- Na jakie?

- A jak myślisz?

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

- Jak bym śmiał.

- Jak on mógł! Hermiona wie już co ją czeka?

- Nie. Dowie się jutro.

- A Severus?

- On pewnie się dowie gdy dziewczynie powiedzie się jej misja.

- Dyrektor zwariował już do reszty. Będziesz musiał wnikliwie obserwować dziewczynę. Nie może jej się nic stać. Ona jest zbyt ważna, zbyt potężna…

- Właśnie dlatego jej zadanie może się udać...

- I tego właśnie boję się najbardziej…

- Nie chcesz by spełniła swoją misje?

- Nie Obserwatorze. Idź pilnuj dziewczyny. Niedługo zjawi się u niej Dumbledore by powiedzieć jej o zadaniu.

- Oczywiście pani. Do widzenia

- Do widzenia – obserwator bezszelestnie opuszcza pomieszczenie – obyś następnym razem miał dla mnie dobre wieści…


	15. Chapter 14

- Rozumiesz dlaczego cię o to proszę Hermiono?

- Nie! I w ogóle jak profesor to sobie wyobraża? Przecież on mnie prędzej zabije niż pozwoli do siebie zbliżyć! W końcu jestem dla niego nic nie warta szlamą!

- Ale za to potężną, znającą czarną magię szlamą i do tego przyjaciółką Pottera. Myślisz, że on się zdoła oprzeć takiej pokusie?

- Tak. Myślę, że tak. Albo zabije mnie by Harry go znalazł i próbował się zemścić za moją śmierć chociaż wątpię by Harry był taki głupi.

- Za nisko się cenisz Hermiono.

- A ja sądzę, że to dyrektor za wysoko mnie ceni. To zadanie jest niemożliwe do zrealizowania. Koniec. Kropka. Schluβ. The End.

- Hermiono. Doskonale wiesz, że nie masz wyboru. Ja cię o to nie proszę. Ja ci każę. A ty musisz mnie słuchać gdyż…

- Tak wiem. Złożyłam przysięgę przed wakacjami itd. bla, bla, bla – przerwała brutalnie dziewczyna.

- Chyba za dużo czasu spędzasz z Severusem. Na szczęście w wakacje to się zmieni, bo zaczynasz mieć równie cięty język co on.

- Dziękuje za komplement.

- To nie był komplement.

- Może dla pana nie…

- Hermiono! Nie pozwalasz sobie za dużo przypadkiem?

- Niech dyrektor patrzy na siebie! To nie ja traktuje ludzi jak marionetki!

- Ty nie rozumiesz…ja chce wszystkim pomóc…liczy się dobro ogółu…

- Tylko że ogół składa się z jednostek które pan poświęca.

- W każdej wojnie są ofiary. Życie jednostek nie jest warte życia ogółu.

- Może i tak. Ale zapomniał pan o jednym szczególe. Ogół składa się z jednostek. Jeśli pan poświęci je wszystkie to już nie będzie ogółu o który pan walczy. A teraz do widzenia.

- Jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa. Jutro na zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa chcę widzieć Evelyn O'Connel. Do widzenia Hermiono.

- Żegnam.

xxx

- Harry?

- Tak Ron?

- Śpisz już?

- Tak. A gadam z tobą przez sen.

- Aha… - po chwili – Harry?

- No?

- Myślisz, że Hermiona naprawdę jest ze Snapem?

- Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy wiesz Ron?

- Słucham?

- Pamiętasz jak się z nią pokłóciłeś i powiedziała ci, że jeszcze za to zapłacisz?

- Pamiętam. I myślałem, że jej zemstą był ten wierszyk o Umbridge…

- To był tylko taki epizod dla relaksu i zabicia czasu.

- Do czego dążysz?

- Nie widzisz tego? Hermiona zauważyła, że jesteś zazdrosny o nią no i o Snape'a i postanowiła to wykorzystać. Co prawda nie wiem jak udało jej się namówić Nietoperza do pomocy…

- To ona robiła to specjalnie? I ty o tym wiedziałeś?

- Nawet przez przypadek podsunąłem jej ten pomysł – mruknął pod nosem.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Nic Ron. Dobranoc.

- Aha. Wydawało mi się, że coś mówiłeś. Dobranoc. – po chwili – Harry?

- Jeszcze nie śpisz Ron?

- Sorry ale mam jeszcze jedno pytanie…

- Jak ci na nie odpowiem to dasz mi spać?

- Tak.

- Obiecujesz?

- Tak!

- To słucham. Jakie jest to twoje jedno pytanie?

- Myślisz, że mam jakieś szanse u Hermiony?

- Wątpię.

- Dlaczego?

- To jest już drugie pytanie.

- Ale to jest ciąg dalszy poprzedniego…

- Niech ci będzie. Uważam, że Hermiona szuka kogoś innego niż ty. Ona może cię kocha, ale jako brata i to się nie zmieni. Zresztą myślę, że do siebie nie pasujecie. Byś ją za bardzo ograniczał. Znajdź sobie inną, bardziej potulną dziewczynę.

- Masz rację. Hermiona za bardzo się rządzi. Dzięki i dobranoc Harry

- Dobranoc Ron – już po chwili dotarło do Wybrańca ciche pochrapywanie przyjaciela, lecz on sam nie mógł zasnąć. Cały czas dręczyły go wspomnienia pamiętnej rozmowy z przyjaciółką. Siedział sam w Pokoju Wspólnym gdyż Ron miał dziś wyjątkowo paskudne zadanie w ramach swoich szlabanów i w nagrodę za jego wykonanie trafił mu się nocleg w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nagle za portretu wyłoniła się, ba, wbiegła jak opętana wściekła Hermiona. Włosy sterczały jej każdy w inną stronę. Do tej pory sądził, że szopa na jej głowie nie może być większa ale widząc ją w tym momencie zrozumiał, że się mylił. Nigdy nie widział jej w takim stanie i musiał się dowiedzieć co się stało.

- Cześć Miona.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju Harry! Nie mam ochoty gadać z tobą ani z nikim innym!

- Co zrobił ci ten dupek?

- Podał veritaserum!

- Co?

- Ogłuchłeś czy co? Dobranoc Harry.

- Zaczekaj Miona! Chcę z tobą pogadać! – dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie.

- To słucham Harry. Co chcesz wiedzieć? Odpowiem ci na każde pytanie, gdyż podał mi jakiś ulepszony eliksir i nie mogę po prostu zamilknąć gdy nie chcę odpowiadać na dane pytanie!

- Spokojnie Hermiono. Chcę po prostu poważnie porozmawiać. I jeśli sama masz jakieś pytania do mnie przysięgam ci, że szczerze na nie odpowiem.

- No dobrze. W końcu co mam do stracenia oprócz przyjaciół i reputacji…

- Wiesz, że w tym momencie mnie obrażasz? Myślisz, że potrafiłbym cię zostawić? Ja nie jestem Ronem.

- Dzięki Harry

- Mam pytanie. Co to była za klątwa, którą oberwał Crabbe?

- Czarnomagiczna.

- Słucham?

- Ogłuchłeś?

- Nie. Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo zawsze wydawało mi się, że należysz do osób, które nie łamią zasad.

- Pozory mylą.

- Ktoś o tym wie?

- Snape i Dumbledore. Ten pierwszy uczy mnie samokontroli a drugi niweczy jego działania ciągle zwiększając moją moc.

- Dumbledore?

- Zdziwiony?

- Bardzo.

- A jak ci powiem, że należę do Zakonu Feniksa, tylko że wszyscy oprócz już wymienionych znają mnie jako Evelyn O'Connel i że w wakacje będę wykonywać zadanie dla Zakonu?

- Żartujesz?

- Myślisz, że pod wpływem veritaserum bym potrafiła?

- Racja. A wiesz już co to będzie za zadanie?

- Niestety nie mam pojęcia. Dyrektor nie chce mi powiedzieć w obawie, że Snape znajdzie sposób by to ze mnie wyciągnąć.

- A co mu do tego?

- Jest temu przeciwny. W ogóle uważa, że nie powinnam należeć do Zakonu. Chociaż już się przyzwyczaił, że w ramach tej „organizacji" pomagam mu przygotowywać eliksiry dla Dumbledora.

- Naprawdę?

- No. Nawet przestał odejmować mi punkty gdy mu odpyskuje. Czasami mam wrażenie, że specjalnie prowokuje nasze kłótnie.

- No coś ty? Szok, że cię jeszcze nie zabił. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

- Powiedz mi Harry. Tylko szczerze.

- Co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Czy byłeś kiedyś zakochany?

- Dalej jestem…

- Naprawdę? W kim? W Cho?

- Cho to było tylko zauroczenie…

- To kto? Mów. Obiecałeś być szczery.

- Nie, bo będziesz się ze mnie śmiała.

- Mam śmiać się z ciebie, bo się zakochałeś? Wiesz, że w tym momencie mnie obrażasz gdyż doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że serce to nie sługa…

- Przepraszam

- Nie masz za co przepraszać. To kto jest wybranką twojego serca?

- Luna…

- Naprawdę?

- Co w tym dziwnego?

- No wiesz…ona jest dość oryginalna, co nie zmienia faktu, że jest strasznie sympatyczna.

- Mówisz szczerze?

- A jak myślisz?

- No tak. Zapomniałem, że Nietoperz uraczył cię Eliksirem Prawdy.

- Dosłownie.

- A jak ci idzie twoja zemsta co Miona?

- Beznadziejnie.

- Dlaczego? Przecież Ron jest wkurzony jak diabli.

- Ron może tak, ale mi zaczyna zależeć na Snapie.

- Żartujesz sobie?

- Niestety nie. Pewnie teraz zaczniesz mnie nienawidzić? Nie dość, że znam czarną magię to jeszcze bujam się w Snapie.

- Jak bym śmiał. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi prawda?

- Dziękuję ci Harry! – zapłakana dziewczyna rzuciła się przyjacielowi na szyje – Harry, ja już chyba pójdę spać.

- Dobranoc.

- I przepraszam cię.

- Za co?

- Za to. Obliviate.

Wcale nie mam jej tego za złe, że próbowała wymazać mi pamięć.

Jedno szczęście, że jej się nie udało. Cieszę się, że to pamiętam. Trzeba będzie do niej napisać. Może ona pomoże mi znaleźć sposób na zabicie Voldemorta. Ale najpierw będzie trzeba się przyznać, że znam treść przepowiedni. Ciekawe co robi? Jakie ma zadanie? Może się przyznam, że pamiętam naszą rozmowę? Tak. Będzie trzeba to zrobić. Przyjaciół nie powinno się okłamywać – z takimi myślami wreszcie udało się usnąć Wybrańcowi.

xxx

Cholera. Dlaczego Granger zgodziła się złożyć tą Przysięgę Wieczystą? Głupia dziewucha. Jestem pewien, że dropsoholik na pewno zabronił jej mówić komukolwiek o swoim zadaniu a zwłaszcza mi. Wiedział, że będę temu przeciwny, bo na pewno wymyślił coś cholernie niebezpiecznego. Świrnięty staruszek i jego ulubione słowa: „ dowiesz się w swoim czasie Severusie", to ciebie nie dotyczy więc nie ma sensu byś zaprzątał sobie tym niepotrzebnie głowę". Czasami mam ochotę wyjąć różdżkę i poczęstować go kilkoma cruciatusami. Może one zmusiły by go do mówienia…


	16. Chapter 15

Jest noc. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna siedzi na parapecie. Za oknem widać błysk gwiazd. Nagle na tle tego, jakże cudownego, nocnego nieba dało się zauważyć czarny punkt, który zbliżał się z dużą prędkością w stronę brązowookiej. Punktem tym okazała się sowa z wiadomością. Dziewczyna wpuściła ptaka, odwiązała list i dała zwierzęciu herbatnika w nagrodę. Natychmiast wzięła się za czytanie wiadomości. W miarę jak zbliżała się ku końcowi, na jej twarzy pojawiał się strach i zdziwienie, by w ostateczności rzucić pergamin na podłogę i wybiec z pokoju. W blasku księżyca dało się odczytać, co tak zszokowało dziewczynę.

_Przyjaciółko!_

_Mam nadzieję, że radzisz sobie z zadaniem od Dumbledora. Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że pamiętam naszą rozmowę. Było mi przykro, że chciałaś wymazać mi ją z pamięci, ale rozumiem co Tobą kierowało. Tęsknie za Tobą moja mała Przyjaciółko! Mam nadzieje, że Evelyn pojawi się na spotkaniu, gdyż bardzo chcę z nią porozmawiać. Chcę byś była pierwszą osobą, która pozna prawdę._

_Pozdrawiam Cię gdziekolwiek jesteś z nadzieją, że wkrótce się spotkamy. _

_Twój oddany przyjaciel_

_Harry_

_xxx_

Hermiona długo stała przed drzwiami zastanawiając się czy dobrze robi. Czy to ma sens? Ale jest mu to winna po tym co mu zrobiła, a on mimo wszystko jej wybaczył. Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej zapukała. Otworzyła jej blondynka z wielkimi rozmarzonymi oczami, które widząc kim jest niespodziewany gość rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej ze zdumienia. Można było w nich też dostrzec wielką radość

- Boże, Hermiono! Jak miło cię widzieć! Co cię tu sprowadza!

- Byłam w pobliżu i pomyślałam, że zrobię ci niespodziankę. Mam nadzieje, że się udała.

- Pewnie. W życiu bym się ciebie tu nie spodziewała. Wchodź. Właśnie skończyłam robić budyń. Mam nadzieje, że zjesz ze mną.

- Z przyjemnością.

I tak usiadły sobie w salonie pełnym trudnych do zidentyfikowania przedmiotów. Hermiona nawet nie miała na to ochoty. Wolała zająć się budyniem, który był wyjątkowo pyszny.

- Wspaniały budyń. Nigdy nie jadłam lepszego.

- Cieszę się bardzo, ale powiedz szczerze. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Już nie mogę cię odwiedzić?

- Możesz. Ale widzę, że chcesz o czymś ze mną porozmawiać.

- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, co Luna? Chociaż dobrze. W tych czasach trzeba mieć oczy dookoła głowy.

- Co się stało Hermiono? Dlaczego otacza cię stado gnębiwtrysków? Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać.

- Wiem.

- To dlaczego milczysz?

- Bo nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, by nie zawieść zaufania przyjaciela.

- Nie mów, że coś się stało Harremu?

- Nic mu się nie stało.

- Uch – odetchnęła z ulgą – to dobrze.

- A dlaczego ci od razu wpadł Harry do głowy, co?

- No bo…

- Słucham.

- No bo wiesz on…

- Podoba ci się?

- Skąd wiesz?

- Domyśliłam się. Dam ci pewną radę w związku z tym. Zacznij działać dziewczyno!

- To nic nie da… dla niego pewnie jestem zwykłą Pomyluną.

- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się mylisz.

- Ty coś wiesz!

- Tak. Wiem, ale ci nie powiem.

- Dlaczego?

- Jak już wspominałam nie chcę stracić zaufania Harrego. Muszę spadać. Na razie Luna.

- Pa Hermiono. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś mnie odwiedzisz.

- Z największą przyjemnością. Ale napisz do Harrego…

xxx

- Evelyn – usłyszała męski głos gdy nagle ktoś przycisnął ją swoim ciężarem do ściany – mów mi po imieniu gdy jesteś Evelyn – usłyszała go tuż przy swoim uchu a jego oddech delikatnie pieścił jej szyje.

- Severus? Co to ma znaczyć? Puść mnie natychmiast! – powiedziała, modląc się jednocześnie by tego nie zrobił.

- Nie puszczę, bo jeszcze mi uciekniesz – w duchu odetchnęła z ulgą, rozkoszując się dźwiękiem jego głosu, ciepłem jego ciała i tą bliskością. Nigdy nie dzieliła ich tak minimalna odległość.

- A co chcesz ode mnie, że boisz się, że ci ucieknę?

- Porozmawiać…dowiedzieć się jakie masz zadanie…

- Nie mogę ci niestety tego powiedzieć.

- Od kiedy słuchasz Albusa?

- Od kiedy złożyłam Przysięgę Wieczystą – w tym momencie jego pięść uderzyła w ścianę stanowczo za blisko jej głowy.

- Jak mogłaś być tak głupia! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić…

- Tobie? – i nastała cisza gęsta w całej ziemi brytyjskiej – odpowiedz gdy się ciebie o coś pytam!

- A jeśli nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia?

- To chociaż, się do tego przyznaj, powiedz, że się przejęzyczyłeś a nie milczysz jak grób.

- Pewnie pragniesz bym się w nim znalazł i dał ci spokój, co?

- Tego pragnie Ron, nie ja.

- Dlaczego tego nie chcesz?

- Jest pan za dobry by umierać…

- Daleko mi do dobrego człowieka. Gdybyś wiedziała jakie zbrodnie popełniłem w moim życiu uciekłaś byś stąd z krzykiem – a słowom tym towarzyszył gorzki śmiech.

- Po pierwsze: wiem, że musisz zabijać, torturować ale wiem również, że nie masz wyboru. Na dodatek widzę, że żałujesz tego. A ponadto jak mam uciec skoro mnie trzymasz co?

- Dobre pytanie. Jak znajdziesz odpowiedz to zgłoś się do mnie i mi powiedz. W końcu nie mogę ci odebrać twojej roli: Panny Znam-Odpowiedz-Na-Każde-Pytanie. To by było nieludzkie.

- Nieludzki to jest ten tytuł…

- Muszę już iść. Lepiej żeby nasz „kochany" staruszek nie zobaczył, że cię wypytuje.

- Taa…jeszcze pana oskarży o molestowanie uczennicy…

- Miał bym ciebie molestować? Jeszcze by mi przypadkiem ręka utknęła w twoich włosach… - gdy to mówił koniuszek jego nosa wręcz dotykał szyi dziewczyny.

- Bardzo śmieszne – powiedziała z nadzieją, że nie dosłyszał jak drży jej głos, jest zdecydowanie za blisko, za bardzo na nią działa. Jeszcze chwila a by nie wytrzymała i pocałowała go. Na szczęście z opresji wyrwał ją głoś Harrego

- Evelyn! Cieszę się, że się w końcu spotykamy! Dzień dobry profesorze – mężczyzna odsunął się w trybie natychmiastowym od dziewczyny usłyszawszy głos Wybrańca.

- Zejdź mi z drogi Potter.

- Harry cieszę się, że cię widzę!

- Możemy porozmawiać?

- Oczywiście. Tylko gdzie?

- Znam miejsce gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzać. Mam ci tyle do powiedzenia.

- Ja też mam ci coś do powiedzenia. Ale lepiej nie tutaj.

xxx

- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

- Ale tu pięknie. Co to za pomieszczenie?

- Syriusz mi je pokazał. Powiedział, że jest to jego azyl gdy ma wszystkiego i wszystkich dość. Ale nie przyszliśmy tu podziwiać wystrój wnętrza.

- Masz racje. Kto zaczyna?

- Może ty?

- Ok. na wstępie chciałam cię naprawdę przeprosić za to, że planowałam wymazać ci część pamięci. Tak nie robią przyjaciele.

- Nic się nie stało Miona. Jest coś jeszcze co chciałaś mi powiedzieć?

- Tak. Dowiedziałam się, że Lunie też na tobie zależy.

- Żartujesz?

- Jak bym śmiała. A ty co chciałeś mi powiedzieć.

- To trochę zajmie. Mam nadzieję, że masz przy sobie jakąś porcje Eliksiru Wielosokowego na wypadek gdybyśmy rozmawiali dłużej niż godzinę.

- Pewnie, że mam. W końcu sama nie wiem ile zebranie będzie trwało. Co się dzieje Harry?

- Wiem, co było w przepowiedni…


	17. bonusik p

_Drogi Harry_

_Nie mam pojęcia co mam Ci napisać. To pewnie przez gnębiwtryski. Ostatnio stały się strasznie dokuczliwe._

_Co u Ciebie słychać? Będziecie reaktywować w roku szkolnym GD? Bardzo bym tego chciała... mielibyśmy okazje porozmawiać. Jakie masz plany na wakacje? Może znajdziesz jakiś czas i mnie odwiedzisz? Serdecznie zapraszam...pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego do Ciebie piszę. Dobre pytanie. Sama się nad nim zastanawiam...po prostu odwiedziny Hermiony dały mi do myślenia...zwłaszcza jej nic nie mówienie albo półprawdy. Ją to dopiero otaczało wielkie stado gnębiwtrysków. Nigdy nie widziałam większego. Kończę już. Zaraz tata wraca a muszę jeszcze skończyć robić budyń. _

_Miłych wakacji i do zobaczenia w szkole_

_pozdrawiam: Luna_


	18. Chapter 16

- Jak tam spotkanie Severusie?

- Wyjątkowo miło było…tylko dwoma Cruciatusami oberwałem…

- Skoro było tak miło to skąd ta ironia w twoim głosie?

- Ironia? W moim głosie? O co ty mnie posądzasz Albusie? Przecież ja nawet nie wiem co to ironia czy sarkazm.

- Taa…właśnie słyszę. Ale nie prosiłem cię tutaj by dyskutować o tym jak mówisz. Co tam się działo na zebraniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu?

- W dalszym ciągu jest głośno o Persefonie. Tylko, że teraz chodzą pogłoski o tym, że jest szlamą.

- Szlamą mówisz? A to ciekawe…

- Tak. Czarny Pan zaczyna się zastanawiać jakby to było gdyby potężne osoby z rodziny mugoli wychowywało by się od małego na służących. Uważa, że taka pomoc domowa byłaby o wiele wydajna. No i sądzi też, że jeśli jakiś arystokrata by miał w domu taką dziewczynę to nie tylko miał by porządek w swojej posiadłości ale sam mógłby czerpać z tego dodatkowo wiele…eee rozkoszy.

- Widzę, że Voldemort w końcu zaczął rozsądnie myśleć. Severusie! Przestań się wzdrygać na dźwięk jego imienia…Pfu. To nawet nie imię tylko pseudonim.

- Jedno licho.

- To nie to samo synu. Zresztą mniejsza o to. Co tam jeszcze słychać u naszej kochanej Persefony?

- To, że jest o niej głośno nie znaczy, że dużo o niej wiadomo. Ona jest jak burza. Słychać ją wszędzie ale nie wiadomo skąd dochodzi dźwięk.

- Nie spodziewałem się u ciebie tak poetyckich porównań.

- Za dużo ostatnio czytam mugolskich książek.

- Ooo… nie podejrzewałbym cię o to.

- Wstyd się przyznać ale mam słabość do „Zbrodni i kary".

- Czyżby twoim idolem był Raskolnikow?

- Nie. On jest słaby. Nie potrafi nawet porządnie zabić.

- No tak. Wiesz, mało kto ma tak obojętny stosunek do zabijania drugiej osoby jak ty. Również prawie nikt, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie potrafi bez mrugnięcia okiem rzucić w kogoś Avadę.

- Nie wiem czy moje skromne ego wytrzyma taką liczbę komplementów.

- Od kiedy ono jest skromne…

- Od kiedy zadaję się z tobą. Tak mi przez ciebie zbrzydły miłe słowa, że aż mi się odechciewa słuchać.

- Nie przesadzaj mój drogi.

- Teraz drogi a szybciej posyłasz mnie na pastwę Czarnego Pana.

- Bo jesteś tam potrzebny. Ale nie martw się. Staram ci się pomóc. Niedługo nie będziesz tam sam chociaż i tak tobie Riddle będzie ufał o wiele bardziej…

- Bardziej od kogo?

- Czy to ważne Severusie?

- Dla mnie tak.

- Od kiedy ty się innymi przejmujesz?

- Kiedyś trzeba zacząć. A skoro ty masz gdzieś ludzi i traktujesz je jak szachowe pionki to chyba najlepszy moment by zacząć się tym interesować.

- A wiesz, że twoje słowa nic nie zdziałają więc po co się wysilasz?

- Bo zawsze żądasz ode mnie niemożliwego. A teraz skoro nie masz do mnie więcej pytań żegnam.

- Słodkich snów Sev.

- Taa…niech ci się przyśnią koszmary ze mną w roli głównej najlepiej jak rzucam w ciebie Cruciatusami…

xxx

- Jak ci idzie twoje zadanie?

- Beznadziejnie.

- Widocznie za mało się starasz.

- Widocznie jest to mission impossible.

- Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych Hermiono.

- Rozczaruje pana ale są.

- A ja ci udowodnię, że nie.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- O twoich działaniach zaczyna być głośno…

- Nie ma się z czego cieszyć.

- Skąd ta złość w twoim głosie dziecinko?

- A dlaczego nagle jest pan dla mnie taki miły, co profesorze Dumbledore?

- Ja zawsze byłem dla ciebie miły. A teraz do widzenia. Twoje zadanie nie może czekać.

- Tak. Do rychłego zobaczenia.

xxx

Dziewczyna w samotności przemierzała drogę do swojego tymczasowego mieszkania. Tak przez swoje zadanie spędzała wakacje w Hogwarcie i bardzo się z tego cieszyła. W końcu była w miejscu które mogła nazwać domem. Miała dość Dumbledora i jego głupich umoralniających przemówień. Teraz zrobił jej wykład, że jej zadanie jest najważniejsze, że od niego zależy zdrowie a nawet życie wielu osób a ona w ogóle się nie stara. „gdzie ty masz sumienie dziewczyno? Naprawdę uważasz, że twoje widzi mi się jest ważniejsze od życia tych wszystkich ludzi to się grubo mylisz". Taa…kto tu jest immoralny…sam do prowadzasz do śmierci wielu ludzi choć zasłaniasz się górnolotnymi ideami. Chyba się ten stary dureń za dużo Machiavellego naczytał… - mimo swoich rozmyślań zdążyła zauważyć rąbek czarnej szaty zanim coś a raczej ktoś przyszpilił ją do ściany.

- Profesorze Snape! Nie może się pan po ludzku przywitać! Od tego ciągłego przygniatania do ściany bolą mnie już plecy!

- I dobrze. Chociaż jakaś kara spotka cię za twoją głupotę panno Granger. Trzeba było się nie zgadzać na przysięgę.

- Dobrze profesor wie, że nie miałam wyboru.

- Wybór jest zawsze.

- No co pan nie powie. Prawi mi pan wyrzuty a sam jest pieskiem Dumbledora, który ślepo wykonuje polecenia swojego pana wesoło merdając ogonkiem.

- Nie tym tonem Granger.

- Bo co? Rzuci pan we mnie Cruciatusem? Naprawdę myśli pan, że się przestraszę?

- Od razu Cruciatusem… są o wiele subtelniejsze metody by wystraszyć takie niewinne dziewczynki jak ty – przy tych słowach jego usta niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do szyi dziewczyny a jego oddech sprawił, że przeszły ją dreszcze – czyżbyś już zaczynała się mnie bać – szepnął delikatnie muskając płatek jej ucha.

- Chciałby profesor. Trzeba o wiele więcej bym uciekła stąd z krzykiem.

- Wiesz, że igrasz z ogniem Granger?

- Wie profesor, że porywa się z motyką na słońce?

- Zaraz się przekonamy – a jego wargi rozpoczęły wędrówkę po szyi dziewczyny.

- Czyżby pogłoski o tym, że jest pan wampirem były prawdziwe? Bo inaczej dlaczego profesor badałby tak dokładnie moją szyję. Nie wiedziałam, że moje żyły są aż tak słabo wyczuwalne.

- Jak z tobą skończę, to uwierz mi, wolałabyś bym był jakimś cholernym krwiopijcą.

- Przekonamy się, bo jak na razie profesor w ogóle nie jest straszny. Śmiem nawet stwierdzić, że jest pan dość zaba… - nie zdążyła dokończyć gdyż mężczyzna zamknął jej usta brutalnym pocałunkiem. Niestety ku własnej rozpaczy brązowooka nie zdążyła się nim nacieszyć, ponieważ Snape odwrócił ją twarzą do ściany kontynuując wędrówkę po jej szyi - wystarczyło powiedzieć, że mam się zamknąć – powiedziała w miarę spokojnie dziewczyna mimo, że wewnątrz cała się gotowała. Chciała znów stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz…chciała znów poczuć jego wargi na swoich…chciała…

- Jeszcze nie masz ochoty uciekać?

- Po co?

- Nie wiem co może ci chodzić po twojej durnej łepetynie. Chociaż powinnaś raczej zadać sobie pytanie jak uciec… - a jego ręce zaczęły poznawać ciało Hermiony. Brązowowłosa bała się aż pomyśleć do czego jego smukłe palce są zdolne…jaką rozkosz i jednocześnie ból potrafią zadać…chciała by non stop spotykało ją to pierwsze.

- Jeszcze się profesor zdziwi…

- Szczerze w to wątpię. Nigdy ci się to nie uda.

- Nigdy nie należy mówić nigdy profesorze – powiedziała dziewczyna wykorzystując nieuwagę swojego nauczyciela by ponownie stanąć nim twarzą w twarz.

- Czyżbyś próbowała zmienić moje zasady gry? Wiesz, że tego nie lubię, a za twoje nie posłuszeństwo czeka cię kara? – i nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej mocniej przycisnął dziewczynę do ściany nie zostawiając miedzy ich ciałami żadnej wolnej przestrzeni.

- A nie pomyślał pan, że ja już mam dość pana zasad i chce je zmienić na swoje? – szepnęła mu do ucha jednocześnie dosięgając dłonią jego męskości…mężczyzna odskoczył jak oparzony - a nie mówiłam, że uda mi się wydostać? A profesor wątpił w moje umiejętności. Jak na razie 1:0 dla mnie.

- Nie ciesz się za bardzo. To tylko stan przejściowy. A teraz natychmiast zmiataj do swojego dormitorium chyba, że marzysz o wakacyjnym szlabanie.

- I tak spędzam większość wieczorów na ważeniu z profesorem eliksirów dla Zakonu…

- Żegnam.

- Do widzenia i miłych snów profesorze.

- Radziłbym ci się martwić o swoje sny nie moje.


	19. Chapter 17

- W końcu się spotykamy Persefono.

- Panie.

- Dziwie się, że taka szlama jak ty chce żebym był jej panem.

- Bo dla mnie liczy się potęga…

- Tylko dlaczego chcesz służyć mi? Dumbledore też jest potężnym czarodziejem.

- Tylko, że on jest tchórzem. Boi się sięgnąć po władze jaką mógłby mieć gdyby tylko prawidłowo wykorzystał swoje umiejętności. Jego tchórzostwo czyni go słabym, a ty Panie nie boisz się sięgnąć po to co ci się należy…

- Nie boisz się, że cię zabije jak każdą szlamę która stanęła na mojej drodze?

- Gdybym miała zginąć mój trup już leżałby u pańskich stóp.

- Co możesz mi dać w zamian? Za to, że znajdziesz się w moich szeregach?

- Informacje.

- Szpiega już mam…

- Ale jemu Potter nie ufa a mi owszem.

- Mów dalej.

- Znam jego słabości i mocne strony. Wiem w którym miejscu uderzyć by chodził tak jak mu zagram. Potrafię nim manipulować.

- Gdzie jest haczyk?

- Dumbledore już mi nie ufa i stara się trzymać Pottera z dala ode mnie co nie znaczy, że Harry zawsze słucha poleceń tego zdziwaczałego starca.

- Tylko wiesz, że informacje to za mało? I mogę je z ciebie wyciągnąć paroma Cruciatusami.

- Oprócz dostarczania informacji mogę robić co zechcesz Panie.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz oddać mi swoją dusze i ciało? Zwłaszcza ciało?

- Tak Panie.

- Nazywam się Lord Voldemort. Zapamiętaj dobrze to imię Hermiono bo nie długo będziesz je wykrzykiwała w rozkosznym uniesieniu.

xxx

- Misja wykonana.

- Zdobyłaś jego zaufanie?

- Nie wiem…

- Co to znaczy nie wiem? I śmiesz mi mówić, że wykonałaś swoje zadanie?

- Spotkałam się z nim i żyje! To chyba jest już jakiś sukces zwłaszcza, że chce mnie ponownie zobaczyć!

- Kto chce cię ponownie zobaczyć panno Granger?

- Nie wiesz, że się puka Severusie?

- A ty jeszcze nie wiesz, że ja się nie stosuje do powszechnie przyjętych zasad Albusie?

- Ja chyba już pójdę. Oto wspomnienie tego spotkania dyrektorze. Mam nadzieje, że się na coś nada. Do widzenia – dziewczyna kieruje się ku drzwiom ale nagle staje w miejscu – aha, o czymś bym zapomniała – w tym momencie zaczęła kierować się ku starszemu mężczyźnie by go spoliczkować – gdy dyrektor zobaczy te wspomnienia zrozumie za co – po czym wyszła z gabinetu.

- Co ty jej każesz robić?

- Nic co by wymagało twojego zainteresowania.

- Z tego co wiem Granger nie bije innych uczniów bez powodu a co dopiero mówić o biciu swoich profesorów. Coś ty zrobił z tą dziewczyną!

- Nie twój interes Severusie! I w ogóle co się ostatnio z tobą dzieje, synu! Czyżby teraz zaczął obchodzić los Panny Wiem-To-Wszystko jak zwykłeś ją nazywać.

- Ja o siebie nie dbam a co dopiero o innych.

- Twoje zachowanie zaprzecza twoim słowom.

- Może dlatego, że zawsze widzisz coś czego nie ma. Żegnam.

xxx

- Jakie przynosisz mi wieści mój Obserwatorze?

- Severusowi udało się wykraść i zobaczyć wspomnienia Hermiony.

- A ty też skorzystałeś z takiej okazji?

- Oczywiście Pani. Jestem w końcu twoim Obserwatorem i moim zadaniem jest zdobywać informacje.

- Co było w tych wspomnieniach?

- Już pokazuje.

- O matko! Biedna dziewczyna. Wcale się nie dziwie, że spoliczkowała dyrektora! Jak na to zareagował Snape?

- Natychmiast udał się do komnat dziewczyny.

- A ty oczywiście wszystko obserwowałeś?

- Jakże by mogło być inaczej Pani…

Dziewczyno! Ogarnij się! Przestań się tym zadręczać. Każdy ma swoje zadanie podczas wojny a ty trafiłaś akurat na takie. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że ci się udało a nie rozpaczać. Zresztą nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem czy tam eliksirem. Każda wojna wymaga poświęceń nawet takich jak to… - nagle rozmyślania przerwało jej głośne pukanie do drzwi. Osoba ta tak w nie waliła, że ze ścian sypał się tynk a same drzwi prawie wypadały z framug razem z zawiasami.

- Proszę wejść.

- W co ty się dziewczyno wpakowała? Jak mogłaś się coś takiego wpakować idiotko?

- Mnie również miło pana widzieć.

- Że co?

- Bardzo elokwentna odpowiedz profesorze Snape.

- Nie denerwuj mnie już bardziej dziewucho.

- Ale ja pana nie denerwuje. To profesor wszystko wyolbrzymia.

- Ja wyolbrzymiam? To ty się ładujesz do łóżka Czarnemu Panu w imię idei które są zwykłym mitem.

- Myśli profesor, że robię to specjalnie? Że sprawia mi to przyjemność? Jeśli tak, to jest pan cholernym idiotą!

- Nie tym tonem Granger!

- Bo co mi profesor zrobi co? – spodziewała się, że ją uderzy, potraktuje jakąś klątwą ale nie, że zaatakuje jej wargi swoimi ustami. Jego pocałunek był zachłanny i brutalny i o dziwo podobał się jej. Pragnęła więcej i więcej. Chciała by to trwało wieczność. Ich języki walczyły o dominacje i w tym samym czasie mężczyzna położył ją na łóżku. Nagle przestał ją całować na szczęście tylko po to by zająć się jej szyją. Jego usta rozpoczęły tylko sobie znaną wędrówkę tak samo jak jego ręce. Lecz ona chciała więcej. Pragnęła go. Jęknęła z rozkoszy. Niestety ten dźwięk oprzytomnił jej profesora i jednocześnie niedoszłego kochanka. Przestał ją całować, wstał z łóżka, rzucił ciche „przepraszam" i opuścił jej komnaty zostawiając ją z jeszcze większym mętlikiem w głowie niż miała przed tym spotkaniem.

- A nie mówiłam, że oni do siebie pasują mój Obserwatorze!

- Mówiła pani, ale jeszcze nie wiadomo czy to co do siebie czują to coś więcej niż zwykłe pożądanie.

- Czy ty zawsze musisz psuć mi humor?

- Niestety jest to wpisane w zajęcie Obserwatora.


	20. Chapter 18

- Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem. Muszę mieć cię jak wzywać Hermiono a jednocześnie taka szlama jak ty nie zasługuje na noszenie Mrocznego Znaku więc musiałem wymyśleć coś innego. Daj mi swoją prawą rękę. Gdy będę chciał cię zobaczyć znak ten zacznie cię piec. Zaraz ci zademonstruje jak. Zapamiętasz to uczucie?

- Oczywiście Panie

- A teraz zanim przejdziemy do przyjemniejszych rzeczy powiedz mi co tam słychać u tego cholernego Pottera

- On? Chowa się, boi się konfrontacji z tobą Panie.

- Gdzie się chowa?

- W Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu. Próbuje również znaleźć sposób na zgładzenie ciebie Panie

- Udało mu się już coś wymyśleć?

- Tylko to, że będzie musiał zrobić to własnoręcznie oraz to, że to nie będzie takie proste gdyż jesteś poniekąd nieśmiertelny czy coś takiego. Strasznie bełkotał.

- Co ty mu podałaś kobieto, że się wysłowić nawet nie potrafił. Czyżbyś wyczyniała z nim takie cuda jak ze mną co wredna szlamo! – a powiedziawszy to jego chłodna dłoń zacisnęła się na szyi dziewczyny

- Oczywiście, że nie Panie! – wydukała – piliśmy Ognistą a Harry ma głowę do alkoholu jak dziesięciolatek

- Pokaż czy mówisz prawdę!

- Oczywiście – pokazała mu jeden z nielicznych wieczorów spędzonych z Harrym podczas tych wakacji. Faktycznie przeholowali trochę z alkoholem, ale co tam. Raz się żyje. W tym momencie ręce Voldemorta puściły jej szyję.

- Masz szczęcie

- Panie. Jak ja bym śmiała zrobić coś takiego. W życiu bym nie pozwoliła dotknąć się temu przeklętemu Potterowi. Na samą myśl o tym robi mi się źle

- Pamiętaj Hermiono, że ja nie lubię się dzielić swoją własnością.

- Wiem Panie

- A teraz weź się do roboty. Widzę, że zaschło ci w ustach, zaraz to zmienimy. Ale nie wodą, znam lepsze nawilżacze jamy ustnej. Takie bardziej naturalne

xxx

- Dumbledore!

- Miło cię widzieć Severusie

- Jak mogłeś zrobić Hermionie?

- Czyli to ty włamałeś się do mojego zbioru wspomnień?

- Jakoś musiałem się dowiedzieć. I zrobię to znowu jeśli nie zaczniesz mi mówić co robi Hermiona.

- Ona mi też nie mówi co robi.

- Tylko daje wspomnienia?

- Jakiś ty domyślny.

- Lata praktyki w zawodzie szpiega. Po tych wszystkich latach jestem wyczulony na wszelkie kłamstwa, niuanse i półprawdy.

- Czyli wniosek dla mnie taki, że musze bardziej uważać na słowa.

- I tak to nic nie da. Wiem kiedy Czarny Pan próbuje coś ukryć a ty nie umiesz się tak maskować jak on.

- W sumie racja – nagle drzwi gabinetu gwałtownie się otworzyły.

- Dyrektorze. O, dzień dobry profesorze Snape.

- Witaj Hermiono skarbie.

- Nie tym tonem dyrektorze. Nie jestem dla profesora żadnym skarbem!

- Po co te nerwy dziecinko?

- Jeszcze profesor pyta! Wracam z tego durnego zadania! Niech się dyrektor cieszy, że niczym ode mnie nie oberwał! I proszę się nie odzywać bo nie ręczę za siebie! O to wspomnienie i żegnam – wyszła głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Severus jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby zwracała się do kogoś takim tonem. Nie mówiła tak do swoich niby przyjaciół a co dopiero do nauczycieli a już w ogóle dyrektora. Hermiona zawsze szanowała osoby od niej starsze nawet takich świrniętych staruszków jak Albus.

- Co jest w tych wspomnieniach?

- A co to ciebie obchodzi Snape?

- To, że musze z nią współpracować przy eliksirach jeszcze dziś a wole wiedzieć dlaczego ludzie z którymi przebywam w jednym pomieszczeniu zachowują się jak opętani.

- Sam tego chciałeś. Tylko nie chce słyszeć nic na temat tego co ujrzałeś. To jest rozkaz a tego nie możesz złamać.

- Pierdolona Przysięga Wieczysta, ale zawsze pozostają jakieś paskudne klątwy.

- Tych też ci zakazuje.

- Psujesz mi całą zabawę.

- Dość. Chcesz to zobaczyć czy nie?

- Chce.

- To przestań się powtarzać.

- Chce mieć pewność, że wszystko zrozumiesz.

- Bądź już cicho.

To co zobaczył było straszne. Jak on mógł zrobić to biednej pannie Granger. Przecież to mimo wszystko jeszcze dziecko. Może i była dojrzała ponad swój wiek ale Albus nie powinien tego wykorzystywać. Severusie! Opanuj się! Czyżby zaczęło ci zależeć na pannie Granger? A nawet jeśli to co? Ja też jestem tylko człowiekiem. Tylko co ona na to? Zresztą czy to ważne? Nie możemy być razem. Jest wojna. Jakby ktoś się o tym dowiedział zginęła by. A jeśli dowiedział by się Czarny Pan zginęła by w męczarniach. Może by też wtedy zabił? Nie mógłbym żyć z myślą o tym że świat stracił taką czarownice jak Hermiona. Nie potrafiłbym…co to za dźwięk? Czyżby to była Hermona? Tak to ona. Co mam zrobić? Jak ją pocieszyć? Jak sprawić by przestała płakać? Jak…

xxx

- Dobry wieczór profesorze.

- Witaj Hermiono.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- A dlaczego profesor pyta?

- Płakałaś…

- Wcale nie, coś mi wpadło do oka.

- Ta jasne…widziałem twoje wspomnienia.

- Ech…

- Bardzo elokwentna odpowiedz.

- Słyszałam już to nie raz od profesora.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Używa pan tak często stwierdzenia elokwentna odpowiedz jak ja słowa oczywiście.

- Ciebie w tym nikt nie pobije panno Granger.

- Ale panu niewiele do tego brakuje.

- Wątpię. Mam większy zasób słów niż ty więc mi powtórki rzadziej się zdażają.

- Niech pan sobie to wmawia to może się wtedy pan lepiej poczuje.

- Pamiętaj z kim rozmawiasz.

- A co? Zdarza się panu zapominać w trakcie rozmowy kim jest, że ja mam pamiętać o pana tożsamości.

- Nie. Próbuje ci przypomnieć, że jestem twoim nauczycielem, więc zasługuje na szacunek.

- Jakbym pana nie szanowała to bym z panem nie rozmawiała.

- To może jednak mnie nie szanuj? Twój głos rani mój delikatny słuch.

- Myślę, że Dumbledore ma już na tyle poraniony pański słuch, że mój głos jest wręcz dla niego ukojeniem.

- Skąd taka pewność siebie?

- Jeśli ja w siebie nie będę wierzyć to kto?

- Ja Hermiono…ja…a teraz musze już iść. Masz dziś wolny wieczór. Odpocznij, weź relaksującą kąpiel, spotkaj się z Potterem który nie jest aż takim idiotą na jakiego wygląda. I pamiętaj, że ja w ciebie wierze zawsze i wszędzie – dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać i złożyła na ustach mężczyzny delikatny pocałunek.

- Do zobaczenia profesorze – to powiedziawszy oddaliła się znikając w mroku jaki panował na korytarzu. Snape stał dalej osłupiały, mimo że Hermiona już dawno zniknęła mu z oczu. Wciąż czuł jej usta na swoich i żałował, że jej nie zatrzymał…


	21. Chapter 19

Witajcie w Hogwarcie Drodzy Czytelnicy gdzie można spotkać wiele niezwykłych rzeczy i osób. Np. gdy wejdziemy do pokoi gościnnych zobaczymy dziewczynę, która bez celu krąży po pokoju. Wygląda jakby się wahała co teraz zrobić. Na jej twarzy można było wyczytać wiele rozmaitych, wręcz sprzecznych emocji natomiast burza loków tylko spotęgowała to wrażenie. Nagle chyba dziewczyna podjęła decyzję bo wybiegła z pokoju jak opętana. Ciekawa jestem dokąd tak pędzi. Może udajmy się za nią. Na Merlina. Ta dziewczyna ma kondycje. Bieganie w dół po schodach nie robi na niej żadnego wrażenia. Jeżeli dacie radę, Drodzy Czytelnicy rozejrzyjcie się dookoła. Tylko patrzcie również pod nogi by się w tym biegu nie przewrócić. Mijamy wiele antycznych zbroi, piękne dywany pokrywające te pełne tajemnic mury. Nie wiem czy zauważyliście ale śledząc dziewczynę zawędrowaliśmy do szkolnych lochów. Ciekawe co ona tu szuka. O zobaczcie! zatrzymała się przed jakimiś drzwiami i teraz nieśmiało w nie puka.

Proszę – udajmy się za nią. Znaleźliśmy się w mrocznym gabinecie. W jego centrum można zobaczyć stół roboczy oraz mężczyznę pochylonego nad kociołkiem. W jego pewnych i precyzyjnych ruchach widać, że mamy do czynienia z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

– miałaś mieć dzisiaj wolny wieczór, by ochłonąć po tym wszystkim.

- Tyle że ja nie potrafię siedzieć sama w pokoju.

- A nie chciałaś się przypadkiem spotkać z Potterem? – czyżby ta dziewczyna była znajomą Wybrańca? Jestem pod wrażeniem. Plotki głoszą, że właśnie tylko ten chłopak jest w stanie pokonać Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Już w końcu nie raz przeżył spotkanie z czarnoksiężnikiem a to już jest wielki wyczyn.

- Harry jest u Rona a tego nie mam zamiaru spotkać.

- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi. Tylko dlaczego przyszłaś do mnie?

- Bo pan we mnie wierzy…bo przy panu zapominam o tym wszystkim, o mojej codzienności. Proszę, niech profesor pozwoli mi tu zostać. W końcu miałam dziś pomagać przy eliksirach. Proszę profesorze.

- Severusie…

- Że co?

- Możesz mi mówić po imieniu Hermiono, tylko nie na lekcji i nie przy…

- Pewnie masz na myśli dyrektora?

- Z ust mi to wyjęłaś – co się dzieje między tą dwójką. Powietrze aż buzuje od emocji między nimi. Zaraz! Spójrzcie! On ją pocałował! A ona w tym momencie ma minę jakby się w niebie znalazła. Zastanawia mnie co ta dziewczyna w nim widzi. Chociaż jeżeli spojrzeć na niego z innej strony…na jego czarne jak węgiel oczy, na jego męskie rysy. Zresztą ona wygląda na osobę która zwraca uwagę na charakter a nie wygląd człowieka. Chyba czas już stąd wyjść. Nie przeszkadzajmy im zwłaszcza, że pozostanie w tym pomieszczeniu grozi oberwaniem czyjąś częścią garderoby. Zamknijmy cicho za sobą drzwi i udajmy, że nic nie widzieliśmy. Wyszliśmy już z podziemi. O zobaczcie! Ten mężczyzna z brodą to pewnie dyrektor. Czy mi się wydaje czy on naprawdę rozmawia z tym Feniksem. Może jeszcze jest przekonany, że mu odpowie? Podejdźmy bliżej a może się czegoś ciekawego dowiemy.

- Trzeba ich jakoś rozdzielić. Severus przez to wszystko coraz mniej mi ufa. Buntuje się przeciwko mnie. Trzeba ich rozdzielić – i odeszli. Nie mam siły ich już gonić, zresztą wystarczy to co powiedział. Czyżby miał na myśli naszą parę z lochów? Jeśli tak, to wątpię by coś udało mu się jeszcze zdziałać. Patrząc na to co tam się działo to stwierdzam, że są już zbyt blisko siebie by dało się ich rozdzielić. Zwiedziliśmy już lochy, parter i piętra to teraz czas wspiąć się na jakąś wieże. Ciekawe co to za dwójka. Posłuchajmy.

- Udało się.

- Co się udało mój Obserwatorze?

- Hermiona jest właśnie u Snape i chyba nieźle się bawią.

- Pokarz – co to za srebrna mgiełka opuszczająca głowę Obserwatora? Czyżby właśnie tak wyglądały wspomnienia?

- To cudowna wiadomość!

- Ale dyrektor i tak chce iść jakoś rozdzielić. Jak zwykle gadał o tym ze swoim ptakiem.

- Coś wymyślił?

- Nic oprócz tego, że musi zacząć działać.

Niech lepiej się zastanawia jak najdłużej – chodźmy już stąd. Wiem czego jeszcze nie widzieliście. Wielkiej Sali. Zatem udajmy się tam. Jak widać znajduje się w niej pięć stołów. Ten na podium należy do nauczycieli a pozostałe do uczniów. Każdy dom w Hogwarcie ma osobny stół co nie wyklucza migrowania do sąsiednich. Jak pewnie zauważyliście i to pomieszczenie nie jest puste. Ciekawe kim są? Wyglądają na nauczycieli. Zwłaszcza ta kobieta w koku o srogim wyrazie twarzy. Z nią lepiej nie zadzierać. Natomiast ten niski mężczyzna jest jakby jej przeciwieństwem. Przyjazny uśmiech, łagodne spojrzenie. Jedno jest pewne. Obydwoje są mistrzami w swojej dziedzinie. Ciekawe o czym rozmawiają.

- Martwi mnie ostatnio zachowanie Severusa.

- Nie ciebie jedną Minerwo.

- Albus musi przestać tyle od niego wymagać.

- Nie tylko od niego.

- Czyżbyś narzekał, że nie dajesz sobie rady?

- Nie. Podsłuchałem raz rozmowę Snape i dyrektora…

- Wiesz, że nie ładnie jest podsłuchiwać ludzi?

- Wiem, ale…

- Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Co się dowiedziałeś?

- Panna Granger też ma jakieś zadanie.

- Ty sobie żartujesz?

- Nie. I jestem pewien, że to nie jest nic przyjemnego skoro Severus staje w jej obronie.

- Severus broni Gryfonki? Świat się wali! Ale masz racje. To musi być okropne zadanie skoro nawet jemu ono nie pasuje.

- Mam złe przeczucia

- Ja też mój drogi, ja też. – chyba czas się zwijać. I znowu stoimy przed głównym wejściem. Jak widzicie Hogwart skrywa wiele tajemnic, nie tylko miłych lecz także tych mrocznych. Mam nadzieje Drodzy Czytelnicy, że jeszcze kiedyś tutaj zajrzycie, bo jak widzicie tu nie można się nudzić. Jeszcze wiele spraw czeka aż ktoś je odkryje. Życzę spokojnego powrotu do rzeczywistości.


	22. Chapter 20

To musiał być sen. Najpiękniejszy sen na świecie. Tak realistyczny, że wydawał się prawdą, lecz nie mógł nią być. Tylko dlaczego czuję, że nie jestem w swoim łóżku. Dlaczego powietrze pachnie tutaj inaczej- lochami. Mam nawet wrażenie, że ktoś leży obok mnie.

- Pewnie jeszcze śnie – wyszeptała nieświadomie.

- Nie śnisz Hermiono.

- Merlinie!

- Wystarczy Severus.

- Ale co? Jak? Merlinie!

- Mnie nie pytaj. Jak chcesz możemy o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, a ściśle mówiąc ty próbujesz zapomnieć a ja cię będę dręczyć.

- A ty żałujesz i chcesz zapomnieć?

- W sumie nie.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę Hermiono. Niecodziennie uczennice i to Gryfonki pchają mi się do łóżka.

- Och ty!

- A czego się spodziewałaś. Że rzucę ci się w ramiona albo oświadczę?

- Nic nie myślałam! Jeszcze 5 minut temu myślałam, że śpię!

- Śnisz o mnie? I to w takiej sytuacji jak w nocy? To chyba podchodzi pod molestowanie Granger.

- I wracamy do nazwiska…

- Oczywiście. W końcu jestem twoim nauczycielem.

- Jakże bym śmiała zapomnieć profesorze Snape. Myślę, że powinniśmy udawać, że ta sytuacja nie miała miejsca. Tak będzie lepiej dla nas oboje.

- Ty myślisz? Dobry żart. Dawno się tak nie uśmiałem

- Nie mam siły ani ochoty na dyskusje z panem. Ałł – skrzywiła się nieznacznie co nie uszło uwadze mężczyzny – gdzie są moje ubrania? Muszę szybko stąd iść! Accio ubrania – ubrała się w pośpiechu i wybiegła z lochów. Czarny Pan nie lubił czekać na czystokrwistych czarodziei a co dopiero na szlamę.

- Uważaj na siebie Hermiono – szepnął Severus w kierunku zatrzaśniętych drzwi.

Dlaczego ją tak potraktowałem. Chociaż w sumie nic nie powinno być między nami. Ona jest uczennicą a ja jej nauczycielem. Ja jestem sługą Czarnego Pana a ona jego kochanką. Dlaczego Dumbledore musiał ją do tego zmusić! Dlaczego to właśnie Granger musiała się okazać Persefoną. I dlaczego Persefoną? Lepiej by pasowała Pandora, bo gdzie tylko się pojawi sieje zniszczenie. Zniszczyła mi moją potrzebę samotności, samokontrolę, umiejętność nie poddawania się żądzą, moją maskę obojętności i moje życie bez uczuć.

xxx

Jak on mógł mnie tak potraktować! To, że sam boi się swoich uczuć nie znaczy, że może wyżywać się na mnie! Chociaż może dobrze się stało… jakby Czarny Pan by się dowiedział zabiłby nas oboje. Nie zniosłabym bym jego śmierci i myśli, że by go zabrakło. Świat już by nie był taki sam bez jego ironicznych komentarzy i tych głębokich czarnych oczów.

xxx

Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Może on będzie wiedzieć co się dzieje z Albusem. Dyrektor nigdy nie był taki. Nigdy nie widziałam w jego oczach takiej bezwzględności i determinacji. Nigdy nie próbował osiągnąć sukcesów idąc po trupach. O. w końcu lochy. Raz hipogryfowi śmierć. W końcu informacje o tym, że Severus jest wampirem to tylko plotki uczniów, którzy go nienawidzą, czyli niestety głownie Gryfonów.

- Wejść.

- Witaj Severusie.

- Zabłądziłaś Minerwo? To moje komnaty nie twoje.

- Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać.

- O czym?

- Raczej o kim…

- Co za różnica – Merlinie! Oby tylko nie chodziło o Granger.

- Wiesz co się dzieje z Albusem?

- A niby dlaczego ja mam wiedzieć?

- W końcu się ostatnio często z nim widzisz.

- No i co z tego? Myślisz, że on mi cokolwiek mówi?

- Ale ty jesteś szpiegiem i to na dodatek takim żądnym informacji i potrafiącym czytać między wierszami.

- Ale to ty z nim sypiasz nie ja więc ty powinnaś wiedzieć dlaczego ze świrował jeszcze bardziej co w sumie wydawało mi się niemożliwe.

- Severusie! To poważna sprawa!. Możesz przestać się wygłupiać?

- Ale ja jestem poważny.

- Jeszcze chwila a staniesz się wręcz śmiertelnie poważny gdyż ręce mnie świerzbią i błagają bym pozwoliła zacisnąć się im na twojej szyi.

- Gdzieś powinienem mieć maść na świerzb. Chcesz?

- Severusie!

- Słucham Minerwo?

- Skończ z tymi swoimi docinkami. Ja się naprawdę martwię o Albusa…

- Radzę ci się zacząć martwić o swoją pupilkę a nie o tego zbzikowanego starca – mruknął pod nosem.

- Co powiedziałeś?

- Ja? Nic.

- Coś się dzieje z Hermioną?

- Spytaj o to swojego kochanego Albusika. A teraz żegnam, bo chciałbym dokończyć książkę której lekturę mi przerwałaś a która jest potwornie interesująca.

„tortury i ich zastosowanie". Fascynująca lektura.

- To lepiej już pójdę, bo jeszcze wypróbujesz swoją nowo zdobytą wiedzę w praktyce. Miłego dnia Severusie

- Do widzenia Minerwo.

xxx

- W końcu odpowiedziałaś na moje wezwanie. Już myślałem, że nigdy się nie zjawisz.

- Przepraszam Panie – powiedziała jednocześnie kłaniając się nisko – to już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzy. Starałam się jak mogłam by być na czas ale…

- Crucio! Mam nadzieję, że to cię nauczy tego, że nie toleruję spóźnień, ponieważ nie lubię czekać. Krzycz głośniej. Uwielbiam jak plugawe szlamy wiją się w agonii u moich stóp błagając o litość czyli śmierć. Mógłbym to robić wiecznie, ale niestety nie czas teraz na przyjemności. Wystarczy już tego dobrego. Mam nadzieje, że się czegoś nauczyłaś. A teraz wytłumaczę ci szybko twoje zadania by potem móc się oddać rozkoszą cielesnym. Już się pewnie nie możesz ich doczekać – nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

- Wejdź Draco

- Witaj Panie. Granger? A ty co tu robisz?

- Zaprosiłem ją Malfoy. Chcę by pomogła ci w twoim zadaniu…tak. Mam na myśli zabicie Dumbledora. I nie martw się. To na ciebie spłynie cała chwała, bo w końcu Hermiona to zwykła szlama. Rozumiesz?

- Tak Panie.

- A ty Persefono?

- Oczywiście Panie.

- Draco. Masz każdy pomysł konsultować z panną Granger a ty dziewucho masz mi o wszystkim donosić. Zrozumieliście oboje?

- Oczywiście Panie – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- W takim razie zmiataj stąd Draco. Żegnam cię.

- Do widzenia Panie – gdy drzwi się zamknęły Voldemort zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Pilnowanie Draco to nie twoje jedyne zadanie Hermiono.


	23. Chapter 21

Dlaczego ona jeszcze nie wróciła? Gdzie ona jest? Powinna być już z powrotem w zamku…zaraz. Jaki ja głupi jestem. Przecież to logiczne, że najpierw pójdzie zdać raport dyrektorowi. Może nawet już u niego jest. Trzeba to sprawdzić. W końcu udało mi się dotrzeć do tego przeklętego gargulca.

- Miętowe żaby.

- Witaj Severusie. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Granger już wróciła?

- A gdzie ona wyszła?

- To ty nic nie wiesz?

- Ale co mam wiedzieć Severusie?

- Hermiona została wezwana przez Czarnego Pana i jeszcze nie wróciła.

- O której została wezwana?

- Rano. Nie wiem dokładnie która to była.

- Albusie! Czy ja dobrze słyszę? Hermiona została wezwana przez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Wytłumacz się natychmiast!

- Nie wiesz, że nie ładnie jest podsłuchiwać Minerwo? I w ogóle puka się zanim się wejdzie.

- Takiej odpowiedzi to bym się spodziewała po Severusie a nie od ciebie! Bez urazy oczywiście – dodała po chwili zwracając się do młodszego mężczyzny.

- Ależ nie ma sprawy Minerwo. Sam zauważyłem, że Albus zaczyna naśladować mój czarny humor. To się nazywa plagiat.

- Nie czas teraz na takie dyskusje Severusie! Gadaj co zrobiłeś Hermionie! – zaczęła krzyczeć jednocześnie przykładając staruszkowi różdżkę do gardła.

- Uspokój się Minerwo. Wszystko dowiesz się w swoim czasie, a teraz proszę cię, schowaj tą różdżkę, bo komuś jeszcze oko nią wydłubiesz. Eee…nic ci nie jest Severusie?

- Oprócz tego, że doprowadzacie mnie do szału to nie. Ale w sumie to norma więc się nie ma czym przejmować. Minerwo. Przyciśnij mocniej tą różdżkę do szyi dyrektora, bo ten jeszcze może oddychać – niestety słowa mężczyzny zadziałały dokładnie odwrotnie i kobieta schowała niedoszłe narzędzie zbrodni.

- Może mi ktoś powiedzieć co się dzieje z Hermioną? – westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Ja nic nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Porozmawiaj z miejscowym dropsoholikiem a może coś ci powie. Zresztą nawet jak bym chciał to nie mogę rozmawiać teraz, bo zostałem wezwany.

- Uważaj na siebie Severusie.

- Zawsze uważam Minerwo, bo jeszcze Albus by mnie po śmierci nękał za to że dałem się zabić i przez to stracił szpiega.

- Ja tu cały czas jestem.

- I dobrze – odpowiedział i szeleszcząc swoimi szatami opuścił gabinet głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

xxx

- Jak już mówiłem pilnowanie Draco nie jest twoim jedynym zadaniem.

- To co jeszcze mogę zrobić dla ciebie Panie?

- Będziesz szpiegować dla mnie Severusa. Muszę być pewien, że jest po mojej stronie, a ty zrobisz przecież wszystko by polepszyć swoją pozycje w czarodziejskim świecie.

- Zrobię wszystko co każesz Panie.

- Nie masz innego wyboru. A byś cały czas była blisko Snape, będziesz mu pomagać w przygotowywaniu mikstur dla mnie. W końcu podobno jesteś w tym dobra, a to będzie dobry powód byś nie odstępowała go na krok. Powinien zaraz tu być i wtedy omówimy szczegóły waszej współpracy – nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi – o wilkołaku mowa. Wejdź Severusie.

- Panie – powiedział kłaniając się nisko i jednocześnie całując skraj szaty swojego władcy. – przepraszam, że pytam, ale co tu robi panna Granger? Przecież to szlama.

- Granger okazała się tajemniczą Persefoną.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak i będziecie musieli teraz razem współpracować.

- Zrobię wszystko co każesz Panie.

- Wiem Severusie. Jesteś jednym z moich najbardziej wiernych i zapracowanych sług dlatego znalazłem pomoc. Panna Granger ma ci pomóc przy przygotowywaniu eliksirów dla mnie. Chociaż to mogę dla ciebie zrobić.

- Jesteś dla mnie zbyt łaskawy Panie.

- Hermiono. Wrócisz teraz z Severusem do zamku i uzgodnicie między sobą szczegóły.

- Oczywiście Panie.

- Żegnam was oboje.

xxx

- Niech profesor uważa na siebie podczas zebrań śmierciożerców.

- O co tobie chodzi dziewczyno?

- O to, że Czarny Pan wątpi w pana lojalność.

- Skąd ta pewność?

- Stąd, że kazał mi pana szpiegować. Po to jest ta cała szopka z eliksirami.

- Żartujesz sobie, prawda?

- Myśli pan bym potrafiła żartować z tak poważnej sprawy?

- Miałaś mi mówić po imieniu gdy jesteśmy sami.

- Słucham?

- Ogłuchłaś?

- Nie. To ze zdziwienia.

- A co tu jest dziwnego?

- To, że jeszcze rano wypomniałeś mi to, że jesteś moim nauczycielem.

- Bo nim jestem.

- W co ty grasz?

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.

- O to, że raz traktujesz mnie jak zabawkę, a z chwilę nawet próbujesz być miły. Masz huśtawki nastroju jak baba w ciąży.

- Cóż za poetyckie porównanie.

- Moja wina, że akurat takie przyszło mi do głowy.

- Oczywiście, że nie. To wina twojego mózgu a dokładniej jego braku.

- Jak śmiesz!

- Normalnie. Bądź już cicho, zbliżamy się do gargulca.

- Dyrektor już się pewnie nie może nas doczekać.

- Nie nas, tylko raportu. Przyzwyczaj się do tego.

- Dlaczego musi się zawsze coś dziać. Może gdyby raporty były takie same dyrektor padł by z nudów i mieliśmy by święty spokój.

- Podoba mi się twój tok rozumowania Hermiono.

- Koniec dyskusji. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Miętowe żaby – wchodząc do gabinetu jak zwykle nie zwrócili uwagi na tajemniczego Obserwatora.


	24. Chapter 22

- W końcu się zjawiłaś.

- Nie wiedziałam, że na mnie czekasz.

- Zapomniałaś już o naszej umowie? Masz się stosować do wszystkich zaleceń nawet tych, których nie znasz.

- Taa. Pamiętam.

- W takim razie skoro łaskawie się pojawiłaś bierz się do roboty. Eliksiry dla Czarnego Pana nie uwarzą się same.

- A jakich eliksirów nasz kochany pan potrzebuje i w jakiej ilości?

- 10 kociołków Amortencji. Dzielimy się na pół więc ty warzysz…

- Ja warzę 5 i pan też 5. Jeszcze umiem liczyć.

- Mieliśmy być po imieniu Granger.

- Mieliśmy, ale nie jesteśmy. W końcu jest pan moim nauczycielem i niech tak zostanie. Po co sobie życie komplikować.

- W sumie masz racje Granger. Wystarczy, że inni komplikują nam je za nas.

- Może mi coś profesor powiedzieć? Na co mu 10 kociołków Amortencji?

- Czarny Pan zdobywa zwolenników nie tylko poprzez tortury. Pożądanie czasem jest o wiele bardziej skuteczne, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o zdobywanie kobiet.

- I tak nie wiem po co mu Amortencja…

- Myślisz, że Czarny Pan ze swoim…powiedzmy dość ekstrawaganckim wyglądem jest w stanie zawrócić w głowie jakiemukolwiek osobnikowi płci żeńskiej? Nie wliczaj w to Bellatrix. Ona jest niereformowana. Zresztą wyjątek potwierdza regułę.

- Biedne kobiety.

- Biedne czy nie biedne lepiej bierz się do roboty. Chyba, że chcesz podzielić ich los.

- Po części już dziele… Na szczęście została mi oszczędzona obsesja na punkcie Riddle.

xxx

Jak ja kocham ten spokój, tą cisze. Lecz już jutro znowu zawita w tych murach szkolny gwar. Nie będzie już tej przyjemnej pustki. Nie będzie echa kroków niosącego się przez korytarze w niezbadaną dal. Nastanie koniec nocnych wędrówek. Nastanie nocnego kucia czas. Lecz nic nie będzie takie same. Ten rok nie będzie taki jak inne. W powietrzu czuć wielkich zmian moc, czuć, że wkrótce ulegnie zniszczeniu dawny ład. Aż boję się pomyśleć, co przyniesie przyszłość. Lecz teraz pozostaje tylko stukot kroków zakłócający ciszy cień. Pozostaje wolna myśl, pozostaje prawdziwa ja. Jutro znowu przybierze maskę grzecznej dziewczynki twarz mą. Jutro znów będę się uśmiechać, nie wiedzieć co to ból i dorosłości smak. Będę udawać, że nie wiem jakie koszty niesie wojna, która po za murami szkoły trwa. Nie będę wiedzieć co znaczy oddanie sprawy. Wierzyć będę w każde słowa dyrektora. Nie będę widzieć determinacji w jego oczach, tylko wesołe iskierki jak u najukochańszego dziadziunia. Nie będę znać tej cienkiej granicy jaka dzieli dobro i zło. Od jutra będzie to bariera niczym Chiński Mur. Jutro już nie będę znała upokorzenia smaku ani bólu Cruciatusa. Jutro stanę się wzorową uczennicą, Hermioną Granger jaką każdy zna, nie tą prawdziwą, lecz tą którą widzi świat.

- Widzę, że ktoś tu zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie.

- Czego chcesz Malfoy? I co tu robisz? Szkoła zaczyna się jutro.

- Chcę porozmawiać.

- A myślisz ja chcę rozmawiać z tobą?

- Myślę, że nie masz wyboru. Pamiętasz zadanie jakie przydzielił ci Czarny Pan? Masz mi pomagać.

- Niestety pamiętam, ale nie spodziewałam się, że potrzebujesz pomocy takiej szlamy jak ja.

- Masz rację. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Sam radzę sobie doskonale.

- To czego chcesz?

- Już mówiłem. Porozmawiać.

- Przecież cały czas rozmawiamy. Czego jeszcze chcesz fretko?

- Normalnej, cywilizowanej rozmowy.

- Myślisz, że po tych wszystkich latach jest ona możliwa?

- Mam taką nadzieję. Chcę cię przeprosić.

- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z prawdziwym Malfoyem?

- Nie wiesz, że mnie się nie da podrobić, bo jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju?

- Teraz bardziej przypominasz prawdziwego Draco, ale jeszcze mi nie odpowiedziałeś kim jesteś.

- Nazywam się Draco Malfoy. Syn Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Nie mam zamiaru ci się zwierzać by udowodnić, że jestem prawdziwy.

- Niech ci będzie, że wierze. Dlaczego?

- Co dlaczego? Mów jaśniej.

- Dlaczego mnie przepraszasz?

- Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie i mamy w pewnym sensie współpracować. A ciężko się dogadać skacząc sobie do gardeł. Zależy mi na tym zadaniu i nie chcę żeby przez jakieś urazy z przeszłości wszystko diabli wzięli.

- Dlaczego tak zależy ci na zabiciu Dumbledora. Wiem, że to świrnięty staruszek, który działa wszystkim na nerwy ale żeby go od razu zabijać?

- Nie mam zamiaru ci się zwierzać.

- A mnie się nie chce słuchać twoich zwierzeń więc nie ma o czym gadać.

- Mimo, że pomagasz Czarnemu Panu dalej jesteś wkurzającą Gryfonką wiesz?

- Dzięki za komplement Draco.

- Nie mam czasu na dyskusje z tobą. Musze spadać. Pamiętaj, że na co dzień dalej będziesz dla mnie zwykłą szlamą.

- A ty dla mnie gburowatą fretką.

- Do zobaczenia Hermiono.

- Do zobaczenia Draco – chłopak zaczął się oddalać gdy nagle dotarło do niego wołanie dziewczyny – Draco! Czekaj! Zapomniałam o jednym!

- O czym znowu?

- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Tylko nie mów o tym nikomu, bo mnie jeszcze Gryffindor zlinczuje.

- Idiotka.

- Słyszałam!

- I dobrze.

xxx

- Chcesz usłyszeć niesamowitą wiadomość?

- Oczywiście mój Obserwatorze.

- Hermiona i Draco się pogodzili – słowom tym towarzyszył huk ciała uderzającego o podłogę. – Pani? Nic Pani nie jest? Wiem, że to jest szokująca wiadomość ale nie trzeba od razu mdleć.

- Pomórz mi lepiej wstać i usiąść na moim ulubionym fotelu a nie stoisz nade mną i śmiejesz się jak idiota.

- Przepraszam Pani. Ten śmiech jest silniejszy ode mnie.

- Właśnie widzę. Podaj mi wody lepiej.

- Oczywiście Pani.

- I przestań się śmiać!

xxx

- A ty znowu topisz problemy w butelce Whiskey?

- Ciebie też miło widzieć Minerwo.

- Co się stało Severusie?

- Nic się nie stało. Dlaczego miało się coś stać? Widzisz by coś się działo? Ja sobie tylko siedzę i piję. No wiesz. Tak dla zdrowia i rekreacji.

- Taa… Dalej się okłamuj. Ze mną ci nie pójdzie tak łatwo. widzę, że coś cię trapi.

- Jedynym moim problemem jest w tej chwili pewna kobieta, która widzi jakieś rzeczy których nie ma.

- Severusie!

- Jeszcze wiem jak się nazywam. Nie jestem aż tak pijany byś mi musiała przypominać moje imię Minerwo.

- Widzę, że alkohol szkodzi ci na mózg jednocześnie doskonaląc twoją zdolność do chamskich odpowiedzi.

- Widzę, że tobie do tego wystarczą same opary.

- Pogadamy jak wytrzeźwiejesz.

- Jak będę trzeźwy to nie uda ci się dostać do moich kwater.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy. Dobranoc Severusie. Nie spij się za bardzo, bo jutro przyjeżdżają.

- No i co z tego?

- Oszczędź pierwszorocznym widoku skacowanego nauczyciela eliksirów już pierwszego dnia. Mogli by tego nie przeżyć.

- Przynajmniej uratowałbym świat przed kilkoma debilami. Chciałaś wychodzić prawda? Czyżbyś zapomniała gdzie są drzwi?

- Z moją pamięcią jest jeszcze dobrze, gdyż ja w przeciwieństwie do niektórych nie mam mózgu wyżartego przez alkohol.

- Powiem Albusowi co o nim mówisz.

- Dobranoc Severusie.

- Miłych koszmarów Minerwo.


	25. Chapter 23

- Jak miło cię zobaczyć znowu Harry. Ciebie też Luno!

- Miona! – krzyknęła dziewczyna ogłuszając wręcz brązowowłosą. Pomogło jej pewnie w tym rzucenie się z radości na niczego niespodziewającą się Hermionę.

- A ze mną się nie przywitasz już?

- Cześć Ron – i nastała cisza tak gęsta, że nawet tasak by sobie z nią nie poradził.

- Może pójdziemy znaleźć jakiś przedział zanim wszystkie nam zajmą? – próbował rozładować atmosferę czarnowłosy.

- Chociaż raz wpadłeś na jakiś dobry pomysł Harry. I w ogóle cześć wszystkim.

- Cześć Ginny – odpowiedzieli chórem.

- Pewnie jeszcze zaraz Neville pewnie do nas dołączy wiec poszukiwania przedziału czas zacząć!

- Hermiona jak zawsze wszystkich do pionu stawia.

- Ktoś musi Harry. Niestety ten smutny ale jakże fascynujący obowiązek jak zwykle spada na mnie.

xxx

I znowu ta szkoła powita kolejną bandę rozwrzeszczanych bachorów. Nie wystarczająco debili już do niej wraca? Trzeba jeszcze kolejnych przyjmować? Znowu mi będą próbowali klasę zdemolować poprzez absolutny brak zdolności. Te imbecyle nawet nie umieją czytać instrukcji, a Albus ode mnie wymaga żeby jeszcze kończyli szkołę z tytułem Mistrza Eliksirów. Zresztą powinienem się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Dyrektor zawsze żąda ode mnie niemożliwego więc co ja się tym przejmuje. Zwłaszcza, że to nie mnie w tym roku przypadnie zaszczyt pilnowania tych półgłówków przed wytworzeniem bomby masowego rażenia we własny kociołku. Ciekawe czy nadal będę mógł spędzać tyle czasu z panną Granger. Wstyd się przyznać ale przyzwyczaiłem się do jej obecności i ciągłej czujności czy przypadkiem żadnemu eliksirowi nie grozi bliskie spotkanie z jej gniazdem. Opanujesz się Severusie! Granger jest twoją uczennicą co dała ci ostatnio jasno do zrozumienia! Ale nie zamienia to faktu, że za 2 lata kończy szkołę. A może zaproponuje jej praktyki u mnie? Byłaby z mniej świetna Mistrzyni Eliksirów. Merlinie! Ze mną naprawdę jest coś nie tak! Zaczynam chwalić uczennicę i do tego Gryfonkę! Chyba jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiałem do końca.

- Tu jesteś Severusie!

- Sybilla? Czego chcesz ode mnie?

- Szukałam cię wszędzie!

- To nie potrafiłaś przewidzieć gdzie będę w danym momencie? Podobno widzisz przyszłość?

- Widzę! i chciałam cię ostrzec. Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Mówisz tak odkąd pierwszy raz wszedłem do twojej klasy.

- I miałam racje. Co chwile wracasz z misji na skraju życia. Szok, że jeszcze nie muszę chodzić ostrzegać twoich zwłok!

- A przed czym byś ostrzegała moje zwłoki? Przed robakami? Czy przed tym, że nie powinny wąchać kwiatków od spodu bo niektóre gatunki roślin mają trujące korzenie?

- Ja mówię naprawdę poważnie Severusie! Moim trzecim okiem widzę cień kosy. Kosy śmierci. A u jej stóp wiernie trwa cień ponuraka. Twoja aura jest czarna. Twoją postać spowija czerń.

- To tylko szata Sybillo, nie aura.

- Jeszcze kiedyś przypomnisz sobie moje słowa. Gdy Śmierć spojrzy ci w oczy przypomnisz sobie ten dzień…

- Wystarczy tych bredni. Spieszę się. Chociaż w sumie masz racje. Pewnie zaraz zginę i to z rąk samego Dumbledora jeśli natychmiast nie pojawię się w Wielkiej Sali. Z tego też wynika, że będziesz współwinna mojej śmierci, bo to mnie zatrzymałaś. Widzisz! Sama sprawiasz, że twoje przepowiednie się spełniają! To dopiero jest moc!

- Widzę, że nadal jesteś skrajnym racjonalistą i nie dostrzegasz drogi którą podążasz ani celu swojej wędrówki.

- Jak na razie moim celem jest Wielka Sala więc teraz pozwól, że cię opuszczę by dopełnić moje przeznaczenie jakim jest w tym momencie pojawienie się na uczcie i powitanie uczniów złowrogim spojrzeniem.

xxx

- Witam wszystkich, niektórych po raz pierwszy, w Hogwarcie. Zanim będziecie mogli w zupełności oddać się jedzeniu, które na pewno jest przewyborne, mam dla was kilka informacji. Po pierwsze chciałem powitać nowych członków naszego szanownego grona pedagogicznego. Jest to Horacy Slughorn, który będzie uczył w tym roku eliksirów. Nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią zostaje więc znany wam profesor Snape. Ale to nie jedyne zmiany. Wybrani uczniowie szóstego i siódmego roku będą uczęszczali na dodatkowe zajęcia z oklumencji, które zgodził się poprowadzić mój dawny przyjaciel. Niestety nie zdążył jeszcze dotrzeć - w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem a wszystkim zgromadzonym na sali ukazała się dziwna postać. Miał białe włosy, jasną cerę i tak jasne owłosienie na twarzy, że nie było go widać. Wyglądał wręcz jakby zgolił sobie brwi. Był albinosem. Mimo swojej kruchej postury, wydawał się niezniszczalny. Pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku stołu nauczycieli. Dumbledore wyszedł mu naprzeciw co utwierdziło uczniów w przekonaniu, że właśnie przybył nowy nauczyciel. I zamarli ze strachu – chciałbym wam serdecznie przedstawić Romualda Crice. Nauczyciela oklumencji.

xxx

- I co sądzicie o nowym nauczycielu?

- Cieszę się, że piątego roku nie obowiązują zajęcia z nim.

- Ty Ginny jak zwykle masz szczęście.

- Ktoś musi go mieć Ron.

- A ty Miona? Co myślisz o nim?

- Nie wiem Harry. Ale mam nadzieje, że trafię do tych wybrańców, którzy będą mieli z nim lekcje. Widać, że posiada ogromną wiedzę a co więcej doświadczenie.

- Ktoś tu lubi igrać z ogniem.

- Kiedyś trzeba zacząć Ginny.

- Ja tam wole pożyć.

- A ja chcę wiedzieć wszystko co pozwoli mi przetrwać. Zwłaszcza, że panuje wojna.

- Wszyscy chcemy ją przetrwać. I wszyscy przetrwamy. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo mamy siebie.

- Obyś miała racje Luno.

- Hermiono?

- Tak Ron.

- Możemy porozmawiać? Na osobności?

- Pewnie. Idźcie. Dogonimy was. O czym chciałeś ze mną pogadać?

- Ja sobie w wakacje wszystko przemyślałem. Nie powinienem być zazdrosny o ciebie i o Snape. Zachowywałem się jak totalny kretyn.

- No co ty nie powiesz?

- Wiem, że nie powinienem cię o to prosić ale może byśmy raz spróbowali?

- Co spróbowali?

- Być razem. Obiecuje, że tym razem będzie inaczej.

- Ale ty wiesz, że ja dla ciebie mogę być tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółką? Nikim więcej?

- A może ja bym chciał byśmy byli kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi?

- Ale ja nie chcę Ron. Naprawdę mi przykro.

- Rozumiem.

- Ty coś rozumiesz Wieprzlej?

- A już myślałem, że cię rodzice w końcu do cyrku sprzedali tam gdzie twoje miejsce Malfoy.

- Jaki wstyd Wieprzlej. Żeby dziewczyna musiała cię bronić.

- Potrafię się sam bronić!

- Nie wątpię. Jestem pewny, że ta umiejętność w tobie tkwi. Gdzieś bardzo głęboko zakopana. Gdzieś w czeluściach twojego ciała. Może do końca życia zdążysz ją wydobyć.

- Zamknij się Malfoy.

- Nie wyżywaj się na mnie tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna cię nie chce. Pewnie dlatego, że nie jesteś mną – powiedział obejmując dziewczynę w pasie w tym samym czasie wsuwając jej kawałek pergaminu do kieszeni tak by nikt, oprócz dziewczyny, tego nie zauważył.

- Łapy przy sobie Malfoy! – wyswobodziła się gwałtownie jednocześnie przykładając blondynowi różdżkę do gardła.

- Pierwszy dzień w szkole a panna Granger już wdaje się w bójki. Szlaban u mnie dziś o 19. Proszę się nie spóźnić.

- Dzień dobry profesorze Snape.

- A ty Draco lepiej się nie odzywaj. Nie wstyd ci, że wykiwała cię osoba pokroju Granger?

- To była chwilowa nieuwaga profesorze. Zresztą ich jest dwoje a ja jeden.

- Lepiej już stąd zmiataj Draco i nie pogrążaj się bardziej. A pan panie Weasley traci 10 punktów za tchórzostwo. Kto to widział, żeby dziewczyna musiała sama sobie radzić a mężczyzna by stał obok z założonymi rękami. Wstyd panie Weasley. Proszę nie zapomnieć o dzisiejszym szlabanie panno Granger chyba, że chce pani go mieć do końca miesiąca.

- Oczywiście, że będę pamiętać.

- Proszę też pamiętać, że mój gabinet nie znajduje się już w lochach ale przy sali od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Żegnam was – powiedział mężczyzna i oddalił się z miejsca zdarzenia szeleszcząc swoimi szatami.

- To się nazywa dzień pełen wrażeń.

- Ten dupek odjął mi punkty chociaż nic nie zrobiłem.

- A ja mam szlaban. Chcesz się zamienić?

- Wole nie.

- No właśnie. Chodźmy już. Pewnie wszyscy na nas czekają. – „no i jestem strasznie ciekawa czego chcieć może Draco" dodała w myślach.

xxx

Nie myślałem, że tak szybko uda mi się zorganizować spotkanie z panna Granger sam na sam. Co z tego, że to szlaban. Miło będzie ją poobserwować jak np. czyści ławki. I to własnymi rękami. Może jeszcze do tego zrobi się jej gorąco i będzie musiała coś z siebie zdjąć? Merlinie. Na starość robię się coraz bardziej zboczony. Ale to nie moja wina tylko Granger. To ona doprowadza mnie do takiego stanu. To ona wprowadziła zamęt do mojego życia. Wprowadziła do niego uczucia. Co wcale mi się nie podoba. Ja nie mogę czuć. Jestem bezlitosnym nietoperzem tylko, że już nie z lochów. Nowa posada, nowe kwatery. Muszę zacząć się bardziej kontrolować. Jeszcze ta dziewucha doprowadzi do tego, że zacznę się uśmiechać. To by była tragedia. Mógłbym się już nikomu na oczy nie pokazywać. Zwłaszcza Minerwie. Chociaż jakby się tak raz do niej raz uśmiechnąć to może dostała by zawału i miałbym święty spokój? Kusząca myśl. Nie powiem.

- Severusie! Wszędzie cię szukałam

- Co wy znowu ludzie ode mnie chcecie!

- Ja nic jeszcze dziś od ciebie nie chciałam więc nie warcz na mnie z łaski swojej!

- Ach, to ty Minerwo. Właśnie się zastanawiałem jak się ciebie pozbyć by w końcu mieć święty spokój.

- I wymyśliłeś chociaż coś mądrego?

- Żeby cię doprowadzić do zawału.

- Byś już w ogóle miał wtedy przechlapane, bo bym cię jako duch nawiedzała.

- Musisz zabijać nawet tą ostatnią, niewielką nadzieję?

- Nie wiesz, że nadzieja jest matką głupich? W sumie miej ją, miej. Do twarzy ci z nią.

- Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem głupi?

- Ja nic nie sugeruje. Ja to wiem.

- Lepiej gadaj co chciałaś póki masz jeszcze okazje.

- Chciałam się zapytać czy może wiesz co dzieje się z Sybillą. Biega po zamku jak opętana i gada, że próbuje cię zgładzić biały murzyn.

- Może ma na myśli kolegę Dumbledora. Zresztą oboje wiemy, że jest z niej stara oszustka.

- No wiesz Severusie.

- A co? Myślisz, że jest inaczej?

- No wiesz…

- No właśnie. Trzeba nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

xxx

- Wiecie, że już przez jakiegoś idiotę straciliśmy punkty? A nawet się lekcje jeszcze nie zaczęły!

- To chyba nasza wina.

- Co?

- Nie denerwuj się tak Harry. Malfoy na nas naskoczył a gdy zaczęliśmy się bronić zjawił się profesor Snape. Odjął Ronowi 10 punktów a mi dał szlaban.

- Wy to macie szczęście. Nie powiem.

- Ładnie tak podsłuchiwać Ginny kiedy starsi rozmawiają?

- Żebyś wiedział braciszku, że ładnie.

- Przepraszam was bardzo ale bym się jeszcze trochę pouczyła. Potem mam szlaban i nie zdążę nic więcej zrobić.

- Ależ Miona! Lekcje zaczynają się dopiero jutro!

- Co nie oznacza, że można przyjść na nie nieprzygotowanym.

_xxx_

_Hermiono_

_Spotkajmy się dziś o 17 w Pokoju Życzeń. _

_Bardzo mi zależy na tym spotkaniu więc mam nadzieje, że uda ci się zjawić._

_Jestem pewien, że wymyślisz jakąś wymówkę dla Wiewióra i przeklętego Pottera,(pewni powiesz im, że idziesz do biblioteki)_

_Draco_

_xxx_

- I co nowego mój Obserwatorze?

- Hermiona ma szlaban u Snape a szybciej ma spotkać się z młodym Malfoyem.

- A jak nasz drogi profesorek traktuje przepowiednie?

- W ogóle jej nie traktuje? Uważa, że to bzdura.

- Tego się po nim spodziewałam.

- To dobrze czy źle, że w nią nie wierzy?

- Źle mój Obserwatorze, źle. Powinien się mieć na baczności tak samo jak cały Hogwart.


	26. Chapter 24

Zabiję tego Draco! Napisał że będzie w Pokoju Życzeń ale w co on się ma zamienić to już nie łaska było wspomnieć! No cholera mnie bierze! – nagle pojawiły się drzwi – pokój miał się zamienić w cholera mnie bierze?

- No w końcu jesteś. Czekam na ciebie już od 5 minut!

- Moja wina, że nie napisałeś mi w co Pokój Życzeń ma się zamienić?

- Więc to moja wina, że tracimy cenny czas?

- A kogo innego? Moja?

- Wchodź lepiej zanim nas ktoś zauważy.

- Jestem za. Tylko mam nadzieje, że to nie zajmie nie wiadomo ile czasu, bo dzięki tobie mam szlaban u profesora Snape.

- To trzeba było się aż tak nie wczuwać i nie przykładać mi różdżki do gardła.

- Dobra już. To co chcesz?

- Może najpierw usiądziesz?

- To może zapal światło, bo nic nie widzę? – ledwo skończyła mówić a pomieszczenie wypełnił ciepły blask świec, a jej oczom ukazał się iście ślizgoński salon – i ja miałam nadzieje, że może nie wszystko będzie tu zielono-srebrne.

- Nie marudź tylko siadaj. Sama mówiłaś, że nie masz czasu, a wszystko przeciągasz!

- Dobra, dobra! Nie wydzieraj się tak na mnie! Moje uszy muszą jeszcze szlaban wytrzymać!

- To usiądź wreszcie.

Przecież siadam!

- I kto tu się krzyczy – mruknął do siebie.

- Słyszałam.

- No i?

- Dobra. Co chciałeś?

- Jesteś nienajgorsza w eliksirach prawda?

- No i co to ma do rzeczy?

- Potrzebuje eliksir wielosokowy.

- I ja mam ci go uwarzyć?

- Cieszę się, że się zrozumieliśmy.

- Tylko skąd ja mam wziąć składniki!

- A brak przepisu cię nie martwi?

- Doskonale wiem gdzie go szukać.

- Ciekawe skąd?

- Czy to ważne?

- Nie. Po prostu jestem ciekawy.

- Przykro mi, że nie zaspokoję twojej ciekawości.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiesz?

- Bo nie chcę? Uwarzę ci ten eliksir ale…

- Zawsze musi być jakieś ale…

- Nie przerywaj mi! Uwarzę dla ciebie tą miksturę ale to ty załatwiasz składniki.

- Tylko, że ja nawet nie wiem co jest potrzebne do tego eliksiru!

- Dam ci listę. Która godzina?

- 18.00 a co?

- A to, że dostaniesz ją jeszcze dzisiaj. Muszę iść do biblioteki. Skontaktuję się z tobą kiedy skończę szlaban, byś mógł ją odebrać. do zobaczenia.

- Cześć – ledwo odpowiedział, ale tak jego słowa usłyszały zamykające się drzwi gdyż Hermiona zdążyła dawno wybiec.

xxx

- Hermiono! W końcu cię znalazłem. Przeszukałem całą bibliotekę ale nigdzie cię nie było.

- Ale już mnie znalazłeś. Coś się stało Harry?

- Mam małą prośbę. I w ogóle gdzie byłaś jak cię nie było?

- W łazience.

- Czyżby?

- Tak. A co?

- Nie. Po prostu upuściłaś coś jak wychodziłaś i chciałem ci to oddać – powiedział pokazując kawałek pergaminu – ale ty zdążyłaś już wyjść. Ciesz się, że to ja znalazłem ten list a nie np. Ron.

- Ładnie tak czytać cudzą korespondencje?

- Ładnie tak łamać obietnice i mimo, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, dalej mnie okłamywać?

- Ja…nie wiem co powiedzieć…przepraszam Harry.

- Rozumiem, że nie chciałaś się zdradzić przed Ronem, ale jak jesteśmy sami mogłaś już przestać grać.

- Jeszcze raz cię przepraszam. Porozmawiamy po moim szlabanie, co? Powiem ci wszystko co będę mogła choć to będzie niewiele. O ile uda się pozbyć Rona. A teraz przepraszam ale muszę jeszcze jedną rzecz sprawdzić, a trochę mi się spieszy.

- Nie ma sprawy.

- Mam prośbę. Spal ten list.

- Oczywiście. W sumie to dobry pomysł. Do zobaczenia.

- Na razie…Harry?

- Tak?

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę do biblioteki?

- Prędzej czy później i tak byś tu zjawiła a to, że nastąpiło to tak szybko to po prostu się nazywa fart. Pospiesz się lepiej, bo za 15 minut zaczynasz szlaban.


	27. Chapter 25

kursywą zaznaczone są wspomnienia :)a czyje i kogo dotyczące to się dowiecie po przeczytaniu :)

* * *

><p>- Witaj mój Obserwatorze.<p>

- Witam Pani.

- Jakie masz dla mnie wieści?

- W sumie nie wiem.

- Jak to nie wiesz?

- No nie wiem jak je ocenić Pani. Lepiej będzie jak wszystko opowiem i pokarze, żeby Pani sama mogła zdecydować.

- Skoro tak sądzisz. To co się działo.

- Zacznijmy od tego, że Hermiona się spóźniła, co prawda niecałą minutę ale zna Pani jaki jest profesor Snape.

- Aż za dobrze. W ogóle jak to się stało, że ona się spóźniła?

- Zapomniała, że jego gabinet już nie jest w lochach.

- A wydawało by się, że nie zdarza się jej bujać w obłokach. Bo jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć.

- Może zacznijmy przeglądać moje wspomnienia odkąd zapukała do drzwi. Dobrze Pani?

- Pokazuj już a nie się pytasz.

- Oczywiście.

_Korytarz. Nagle pod drzwiami zjawiła się dziewczyna. Wyglądała jakby przebiegła przez pół Hogwartu. Nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej zapukała._

_- Wejść._

_- Dobry wieczór prof…_

_- 5 punktów od Gryffindoru. Jesteś już prawie minutę spóźniona._

- Co za cham. Mógłby sobie już odpuścić odejmowanie punktów.

- Chce Pani zobaczyć co się działo dalej czy rozwodzić się nad oczywistościami? Z Profesora Snape'a jest cham i nikt tego nie zmieni. Zwłaszcza Pani.

- Masz racje mój Obserwatorze. Pokazuj dalej.

_- Przepraszam. Na czym będzie polegał mój szlaban profesorze Snape?_

_- Pomożesz mi w umeblowaniu i sprzątnięciu klasy, bo niestety zostało w niej trochę pamiątek po tej opierzonej ropusze a w wakacje nie miałem czasu się tym zająć._

_- Oczywiście profesorze. Już biorę się do pracy._

_- Czego chciał od ciebie Draco?_

- Czy mi się wydaje mój Obserwatorze czy on jest zazdrosny? I w ogóle dlaczego ja nic nie wiem o spotkaniu z Malfoyem?

- Już Pani wie i zaraz się dowie więcej jeśli nie będzie przerywać. Mogę kontynuować?

- Tak, tak.

_- A skąd pan wie, że się z nim widziałam?_

_- Nie jestem głupi panno Granger. Po coś była mu potrzebna ta cała maskarada na korytarzu. Pewnie jak nikt nie patrzył wsunął ci liścik do kieszeni._

_- Ale jak? Skąd?_

_- Powiesz mi w końcu co chciał zamiast zadawać mi jakieś durne pytania?_

_- Prosił mnie o uwarzenie eliksiru wielosokowego._

_- A na cholerę mu ten eliksir?_

_- Nie mam pojęcia._

_- Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko czegoś nie wie? To się chyba nazywa cud._

_- A kim ja jestem, żeby mi się Malfoy zwierzał? Mam mu pomagać czy robić za jego prywatnego psychologa?_

_- Nie tym tonem Granger._

_- Oj, przepraszam. Zapomniałam, ze tylko profesor może się wydzierać na wszystkich._

_- Dowiedz się co planuje Draco i bierz się do roboty – wycedził._

_- Ależ oczywiście profesorze Snape. Pana życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem._

- I to wszystko mój Obserwatorze?

- A kto Pani powiedział, że to wszystko?

- Tak pomyślałam, bo wzięli się do pracy w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywając.

- Musieli pewnie chwilę ochłonąć.

- Pewnie tak. Lepiej pokazuj co się działo dalej.

- Jak sobie życzysz Pani.

_Hermiona i jej nauczyciel zajęli się porządkami starając się jednocześnie przebywać jak najdalej od siebie. W cale nie było to takie łatwe jak się wydaje zwarzywszy na to, że przebywali w jednym pomieszczeniu. Nikt z nich nie chciał być tym pierwszym, który zacznie rozmowę choć wyraźnie było widać, że im jej brakuje. _

_- Przepraszam profesorze._

_- Że co ty tam bredzisz?_

_- Nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać. Nie tylko pan nie lubi tego robić. Ja też nie._

_- Po co mnie przepraszałaś skoro znowu zaczynasz to samo?_

_- A jednak pan słyszał._

_- Chciałem to po prostu usłyszeć jeszcze raz._

_- Nie doczekanie pana._

_- Hermiono – zwrócił się do dziewczyny, a jego oddech pieścił jej szyję – może spróbujemy wszystko raz jeszcze?_

_- Nie._

_- Słucham?_

_- Nie mogę tego zrobić profesorze. Jest pan moim nauczycielem i to co było między nami nie powinno mieć miejsca._

_- Ale przecież widzę, że tego chcesz – wyszeptał jednocześnie składając delikatne pocałunki na jej szyi._

_- Chcieć a móc to dwie odrębne rzeczy._

_- Nikt się o niczym nie dowie Hermiono._

_- Nie mogę Severusie – lecz jej przyspieszony oddech jeszcze bardziej przyciągnął do niej mężczyznę._

_- Przestań myśleć o tym co możesz czy musisz. Zacznij się cieszyć życiem._

_- Jesteśmy w stanie wojny. Zresztą jak Czarny Pan się o tym dowie to zabije nas oboje._

_- Może ja chcę umrzeć?_

_- A ja nie chcę by cokolwiek się tobie stało. Świat bez ciebie byłby uboższy._

_- Hermiono?_

_- Tak?_

_- Wiesz, że nie lubię się powtarzać ale dla ciebie zrobię ten jeden raz wyjątek. Choć raz zapomnij o tym, że jesteśmy w stanie wojny i żyj tak jak ty chcesz, a nie jak ci każe ten świrnięty staruszek – powiedział, a jego usta niebezpiecznie zbliżyły się do jej warg, lecz dziewczyna nie miała siły już walczyć. Widać było, że się poddała. Czy zadziałała na nią atmosfera czy głos mężczyzny nie wiadomo. Jedno jest pewne. Wystarczyło, że nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi a cały urok prysł – Wejść – warknął mężczyzna gwałtownie odsuwając się od dziewczyny, która natychmiast wzięła się z powrotem do pracy._

- Kto śmiał im przerwać! Zabiję tę osobę! Jak tak można!

- Niech Pani się tak nie denerwuje.

- Ale jak się mam nie denerwować! W ogóle kto to był?

- Dyrektor i jego dawny kolega Romuald.

- O cholera…

- Co się stało Pani?

- Później ci wytłumaczę, ale musisz pilnować, by nasza para miała jak najmniej kontaktu z tym mężczyzną.

- Dlaczego Pani?

- Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia. Lepiej pokarz co było dalej.

_- Witaj Severusie!_

_- Albus._

_- Ooo! I nawet panna Granger tu jest. Co za cudowny zbieg okoliczności._

_- Pospiesz się, bo mam jeszcze sporo pracy w doprowadzeniu tej klasy do stanu używalności._

_- Chciałbym byś osobiście poznał Romualda, bo będziecie musieli współpracować._

_- Niby po co?_

_- Chcę by w Hogwarcie funkcjonował Klub Pojedynków i byście razem go prowadzili._

_- Nie mam czasu na to._

_- Ależ Severusie. Ja się nie pytam czy masz czas ale wydaje polecenia._

_- Żegnam. Mamy dużo pracy._

_- Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu Severusie._

_- Do widzenia. Miło było poznać – powiedział znajomy dyrektora._

_- To tylko tobie było miło – odpowiedział zatrzaskując nieproszonym gościom drzwi pod nosem – to na czym skończyliśmy Hermiono?_

_- Na segregowaniu śmieci profesorze._

_- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodzi mi o porządki._

_- Wiem, ale to na nich powinniśmy się skupić inaczej nie będzie miał profesor gdzie lekcji prowadzić._

- I to wszystko?

- Niestety tak moja Pani.

- Myślałam, że masz też jakieś dobre wiadomości.

- A dobrą wiadomością nie jest, że wyraźnie widać starania Severusa by wszystko naprawić?

- Masz rację. Ciekawe co by było jakby im nie przerwali.

- Tego się nigdy nie dowiemy moja Pani. Mogę powiedzieć jeszcze, że udało im się nie pozabijać a profesor musiał być wyjątkowo miły skoro dziewczyna pożegnała go delikatnym pocałunkiem.

- Może jednak nie wszystko stracone mój Obserwatorze?

- Coś czuję, że nic nie jest stracone.


	28. Chapter 26

Jak do cholery ona mogła mnie tak potraktować? Ona sobie wyobraża, że jest Merlin wie kim? Tak samo Albus. On to już chyba zamiast mózgu ma paczkę dropsów. Mam prowadzić Klub Pojedynków z tym kimś? W ogóle kto to jest i skąd dyrektor go wytrzasnął? Wygląda jakby co najmniej z Azkabanu spieprzył. Szlak mnie bierze. Życie jest okrutne i nieustannie wymaga od człowieka niemożliwego…

- Ała! Uważaj jak chodzisz Severusie, bo jeszcze kogoś tu zabijesz!

- Minerwa?

- Nie. Rowena Raveclaw. Mógłbyś się choć trochę rozluźnić, bo wątpię by Poppy miała tyle eliksiru uspakającego dla uczniów, którzy cię zobaczyli.

- Nie mam nastroju na twoje głupie docinki.

- Severusie, dobrze się czujesz? – rzekła kobieta jednocześnie przykładając dłoń do czoła mężczyzny – gorączki niby nie masz, ale zdrowy też nie jesteś skoro nie chcesz się kłócić. Powiedz mi co się dzieje?

- Gryfoni to się dzieje.

- Co ty masz do moich podopiecznych?

- Oprócz tego, że istnieją to nic!

- Czyżby ci Hermiona podpadła wczoraj podczas szlabanu?

- Nie waż się nawet wymawiać tego imienia – wycedził przez zęby.

- Czyli jednak coś tam się stało…

- Nie twój interes kobieto!

- Tak, wiem. Nie mam się wtrącać w twoje prywatne sprawy itp, itd.

- Skoro to wiesz to dlaczego zawsze to robisz?

- Lubię patrzeć jak się złościsz.

- Znajdź sobie inny obiekt westchnień, bo Albus zaczyna być zazdrosny i przez to mam coraz bardziej przechlapane.

- Co on znowu wymyślił? Już ja mu dam! Popamięta mnie na długo kiedy mu każe na kanapie spać.

- A jak myślisz co twój mężulek znowu wymyślił?

- Na pewno dał ci kolejne zadanie.

- Jakaś ty bystra. Nie spodziewałbym się czegoś takiego po Gryfonce.

- Jak zwykle miły.

- A czego innego się po mnie spodziewałaś Minerwo?

- Jak zwykle się na tobie nie zawiodłam. Choć na śniadaniem, bo nas zaraz Albus zabije za spóźnienie.

xxx

- Już się nie mogę doczekać zajęć z oklumencji i Klubu Pojedynków.

- Naprawdę Harry? A ty wiesz, że pojedynki będzie prowadził również profesor Snape?

- Żartujesz sobie Miona prawda?

- Lepiej powiedz skąd to wiesz.

- Dyrektor przyszedł to oznajmić profesorowi gdy miałam u niego szlaban. Ałć…

- Co się stało Miona? – zapytał rudowłosy.

- Nic Ron. Po prostu mnie skurcz złapał. Chyba pójdę go rozprostować. Do zobaczenia na lekcjach chłopaki – i wybiegła z Wielkiej Sali.

xxx

- Mam nadzieje, że zdążyłaś zjeść śniadanie Persefono, bo mam dla ciebie zadanie.

- Jakie mój Panie?

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz wiedzieć?

- Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko Panie.

- Chcę byś znalazła jednego czarodzieja i wyciągnęła z niego potrzebne mi informacje.

- Kim jest ten czarodziej?

- Na pewno go znasz. To jeden z uczniów Hogwartu. Ma na imię Michael Corner i przebywa obecnie u swojej babci więc nie masz się co martwić, że ktoś ze szkoły cię nakryje.

- Co mam z nim zrobić jak już mi powie to co trzeba?

- Rób co chcesz. Zabij, skasuj pamięć. W tym wypadku mi wszystko jedno. Masz jakieś jeszcze pytania Persefono?

- Jakich informacji potrzebujesz od niego Panie?

xxx

- Severusie? Wiesz dokąd pobiegła panna Granger?

- A jak myślisz Albusie?

- Do niego?

- Nie wiem kogo mam na myśli.

- Doskonale wiesz mój drogi.

- Nie jestem żaden twój a już tym bardziej twój drogi.

- Skończmy tą bezsensowną dyskusje. Jak tylko wróci powiedz jej, że ma przyjść i zdać mi raport.

- A co jeśli nie będzie wstanie?

- To ją najpierw w miarę poskładaj tak by miała siłę dojść do mojego gabinetu.

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteś bardziej bezwzględny niż Czarny Pan.

- Pamiętaj, że dziś wieczorem masz pierwsze zajęcia w ramach Klubu Pojedynków.

- Jak śmiałbym zapomnieć dyrektorze.

xxx

- Doskonale wiesz co chcę wiedzieć, więc dlaczego mi tego nie powiesz?

- Kim jesteś?

- A czy to ważne? Może twoim koszmarem, może marzeniem sennym… tego nikt nie wie. Radzę ci odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie.

- Bo co mi zrobisz?

- Coś czego byś się w życiu nie spodziewał.

- Po co ci mam cokolwiek mówić skoro i tak mnie zabijesz?

- A kto ci powiedział, że zginiesz? Są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć.

- Tak? Ciekawe jakie?

- Na przykład takie. Crucio - chłopak wił się pod nogami dziewczyny. Gdyby tylko wiedział kogo twarz skrywa maska – chyba już wystarczy. Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

- Kim ty do kurwy nędzy jesteś?

- Mówią na mnie Persefona. Proszę cię powiedz mi co wiesz. Ja naprawdę nie chcę cię więcej torturować.

- Skoro nie chcesz mnie torturować to dlaczego to robisz?

- Bo muszę. Każdy z nas robi wszystko by przeżyć tą wojnę mimo, że jest tylko pionkiem o którym decyduje jego pan.

- Jeśli powiem ci co wiem to mnie zabijesz by się pozbyć niewygodnego świadka?

- Nie. Po prostu wykasuje ci wspomnienia. Nie będziesz pamiętał tej rozmowy.

- W takim razie zgoda. Nie tylko ty chcesz przeżyć tą wojnę. Ja również tego pragnę.

xxx

- Mam te informacje Panie.

- Świetnie się spisałaś Persefono. Powiedz mi jeszcze co zrobiłaś z chłopakiem?

- Skasowałam mu pamięć. Dumbledore mógłby się czegoś domyśleć jeśli by do szkoły nie wrócił.

- Dobrze pomyślane. Chyba zasłużyłaś na nagrodę.

- Nie wiem czym sobie zasłużyłam na twoją hojność Panie. Przecież jestem nic niewartą szlamą.

- Od dziś nie jesteś szlamą tylko pełnoprawną Śmierciożerczynią. Za tydzień podczas naszej corocznej uroczystości zostaniesz oficjalnie wprowadzona do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

- Nie zasługuję na taką łaskę Panie.

- Zasłużyłaś Hermiono. Możesz zapomnieć o swoim dawnym imieniu. W chwilą gdy przestąpisz próg Kręgu Hermiona umrze a narodzi się Persefona i nią już pozostaniesz na zawsze.

- Dziękuję ci Panie.

- Wracaj do szkoły dziewczyno. W twoim wypadku to właśnie edukacja otworzy ci drzwi na salony.

xxx

- Profesorze Snape. Możemy porozmawiać?

- Nie teraz. Albus mi kazał zaprowadzić cię do swojego gabinetu jak tylko wrócisz.

- Ale to ważne. Przez zadanie zlecone przez Czarnego Pana dowiedziałam się coś o przyjacielu dyrektora.

- Mówisz o Romualdzie?

- Tak. Właśnie jego. Musi mi profesor pomóc w ustaleniu co powiedzieć naszemu kochanemu staruszkowi a co lepiej zachować dla siebie.

- Jeśli dropsoholik dowie się, że wróciłaś o wiele szybciej niż do niego przybyłaś to się wścieknie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli zauważy, że nic ci nie jest.

- Powie się mu, że miałam rozległe obrażenia wewnętrzne. Ich się przecież na pierwszy rzut oka nie da zobaczyć wiec przejdzie.

- W takim razie zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Tam nam nikt nie powinien przeszkodzić.

xxx

- Wiedziała Pani o tym?

- O tym kim tak naprawdę jest nowy nauczyciel? Wiedziałam.

- Teraz będą musieli uwierzyć w przepowiednie Sybilli.

- Teraz to wiedzą z kim tak naprawdę przyszło im się zmierzyć mój Obserwatorze.

- A co powiedzieli Albusowi?

- Że Hermiona w nagrodę za wykonanie zadania zostanie Śmierciożerczynią.

- A jakie zadanie wymyślili?

- Zabicie kilku mugoli.

- Wiarygodne. Dyrektor pewnie pęka z dumy, ponieważ jego najlepsza uczennica jest też wyśmienitym zabójcą.

- Żeby Pani wiedziała. Był dumny jak paw.

xxx

- Witaj Lucjuszu.

- Wzywałeś mnie Panie?

- Tak. Mam dla ciebie ofertę nie do odrzucenia. Jak wiesz pracuje dla mnie jedna szlama.

- Persefona prawda?

- Tak i nie Lucjuszu. Dotychczas nazywała się Hermiona Granger ale za tydzień oficjalnie dołączy do Kręgu stając się na zawsze Persefoną.

- Przyjaciółka Pottera stanie się Śmierciożerczynią? Skąd pewność, że można jej ufać?

- Wykonała zadanie, które nie powiodło się nawet tobie i przyniosła potrzebne mi informacje. To jest wystarczający powód.

- Panie. Może być z tym jeden problem. Nie wiadomo czy inni Śmierciożercy zaakceptują szlamę pośród siebie.

- I tutaj zaczyna się moja oferta. Chcę by Persefona poślubiła twojego syna Draco. W ten sposób po części zyska potrzebny jej statut. Ich zaręczyny odbędą się również za tydzień. Będziemy mieli podwójną uroczystość. Czy to nie cudowne Lucjuszu? Co cię martwi?

- Mój syn. On jest jeszcze młody. Musi się kształcić a nie zakładać rodzinę.

- Persefona też dlatego na razie będą tylko narzeczeństwem a nie małżeństwem. Do ślubu poczekamy aż oboje skończą szkołę. Widzisz Lucjuszu. Nie masz się czym martwić, więc idź do Narcyzy i przekaż jej tą wesołą nowinę.

- Do widzenia mój Panie.

- Żegnam Lucjuszu. – mężczyzna szybko się oddalić nie chcąc wystawiać cierpliwości swojego pana na próbę – no to pozostaje załatwić tylko jedno. Znaleźć sobie nową kurtyzanę.


	29. Chapter 27

- Miło mi powitać was na pierwszym spotkaniu Klubu Pojedynków. Moim asystentem będzie wszystkim wam znany Severus Snape, który na ochotnika zgodził się prowadzić ze mną te zajęcia. Jak wiecie czarodziejski świat jest w stanie wojny i właśnie te zajęcia mają was drodzy uczniowie do niej przygotować. Z tym wyjątkiem, że tutaj nie będziecie walczyć na śmierć i życie – lecz błysk w jego oczach sugerował zupełnie coś innego – Severusie. Chciałbyś coś dodać?

- Tak. Uważam, że podczas tej wojny przyda się nie tylko umiejętność walki z czarodziejami ale też z magicznymi stworzeniami. Wszyscy wiedzą doskonale, że Czarny Pan współpracuje z wilkołakami, olbrzymami. Kwestią czasu jest kiedy tylko zacznie wysyłać swoich ludzi na rokowania z wampirami. I dlatego właśnie na nich powinniśmy się ze wszystkich magicznych stworzeń szczególnie skupić.

- Dlaczego akurat na nich? Wilkołaki czy olbrzymy są równie niebezpieczne.

- Tak. Ale wilkołaki nie licząc pełni są zwykłymi ludźmi a olbrzymy boją się magii. Wystarczy, że banda debili rzuci w nich drętwotą a one już uciekają gdzie ich miejsce. Natomiast z wampirami jest gorzej, bo wyglądają jak normalni ludzie lecz oprócz magii dysponują też innymi mocami i zdolnościami o czym oczywiście pan doskonale wie, prawda?

- A dlaczego ja mam być tak obeznany ze zdolnościami wampirów? Czyżbyś coś sugerował?

- Oprócz tego, że ta wiedza należy do twojej specjalizacji czyli Obrony Przed Czarną Magią to nic nie sugeruję.

- Dosyć tej bezsensownej dyskusji. Czas zacząć zajęcia. Ktoś na ochotnika? Może Granger? Z tego co słyszałem to nauczyciel gdy zadaje pytanie jesteś pierwszą osobą która chce odpowiadać, więc jestem zdziwiony, że nie widzę twojej ręki w górze. Chyba, że masz w niej zakwasy po wczorajszym sprzątaniu klasy – powiedział intensywnie wpatrując się dziewczynie w oczy. Lecz nie z Hermioną te numery. Co jak co ale oklumencję opanowała do perfekcji – dlaczego jeszcze cię nie ma na podwyższeniu? Rusz się dziewucho jak się do ciebie mówi!

- Oczywiście profesorze i najmocniej przepraszam za moje zachowanie.

- Nic nie szkodzi Hermiono. A teraz wybierzemy twojego przeciwnika. Jakieś specjalne życzenia?

- Jest mi bez różnicy.

- Jak chcesz. Podejdź do profesora Snape, który wyjaśni ci zasady a ja w tym czasie wybiorę kogoś z twojego poziomu. Może Nevile? Chociaż lepiej nie. jeszcze by nic nie zostało z naszej szkolnej kujonki…

- Coś ty mu zrobiła Granger, że tak po tobie jeździ? Jest gorszy ode mnie.

- Jak profesor to teraz przeżyje…

- Zacznę ci bardziej dokuczać.

- Jak ja to przeżyje…

- O tym jak przeżyjesz to potem. Teraz póki jest zajęty pogrążaniem ciebie i szukaniem drugiego chętnego musze ci wyjaśnić zasady. Po pierwsze: musisz przegrać.

- Dlaczego?

- Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejsza ale jak widać się pomyliłem. Nasz nowy profesorek nie może mieć możliwości ocenienia twoich prawdziwych zdolności. Musisz być najgorsza jak tylko potrafisz. Wierze w ciebie. Uda ci się zrobić z siebie totalną ofiarę. W końcu masz to we krwi.

- Widzę, że docinki profesora Crice nieźle pana zmotywowały by pogrążyć mnie jeszcze bardziej.

- Cicho. Podchodzi do nas. Nie możesz używać żadnych ostrych zaklęć. Nie chcemy by Skrzydło Szpitalne uległo przeludnieniu prawda?

- Mam nadzieje, że profesor Snape zdążył ci wszystko wytłumaczyć Hermiono, bo znalazłem przeciwnika w sam raz dla ciebie. Michael Corner.

xxx

- Boże Hermiono! Co to było? Przecież mogłaś go spokojnie pokonać!

- Daj spokój Ron. Mam zły dzień.

- Nawet mając zły dzień powinnaś go pokonać palcem w du…

- Daj już jej spokój Ron – przerwał mu gwałtownie Harry – Wszystko w porządku Miona?

- Tak Harry. Chce być sama. Później pogadamy – powiedziała znacząco patrząc na rudowłosego.

- To my wtedy idziemy do dormitorium, a ty się ogrzej przy kominku, bo ręce masz zimne jakbyś Antarktydę odśnieżała. Choć Ron. Zostawmy ją samą.

- Dziękuję ci – powiedziała praktycznie bez głośnie tak by tylko czarnowłosy chłopak mógł usłyszeć.

xxx

- Hermiono?

- O Harry! Ty już z powrotem?

- Jest ładne parę minut po północy Miona.

- Już? to o której ty tu byłeś?

- Ja jakoś przed północą. Zasnęłaś więc nie chciałem cię budzić.

- Trzeba było, a nie siedziałeś tak bezczynnie.

- A kto powiedział, że bezczynnie? Poczytałem sobie, powtórzyłem eliksiry…

- Uczyłeś się? Nie wierzę!

- Czasem potrafię zaskoczyć. Lepiej powiedz co cię tak trapi i dlaczego dałaś się pokonać co?

- Musiałam.

- Dlaczego?

- Romuald Crice nie jest tym za kogo się podaje. Choć coś czuje, że Dumbledore o wszystkim wie.

- Skąd te wnioski?

- Harry. Nie bądź śmieszny… wystarczy to, że to Dumbledore.

- No tak. Ale dlaczego przegrałaś?

- W sumie profesor Snape mi kazał ale miał rację. Niebezpiecznie dla mnie jest pokazać nowemu profesorowi jaką tak naprawdę moc posiadam.

- Nie rozumiem.

- A ja ci nie mogę powiedzieć.

- Miało nie być między nami już żadnych sekretów.

- Wiem, ale mam coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

- Tak? Słucham więc. Zobaczymy czy jest do przyjęcia.

- Dumbledore i Przysięga Wieczysta. Wystarczy ci?

- W zupełności.

- Nie znienawidzisz mnie za to co się stanie za tydzień?

- A co się stanie?

- Voldemort i Śmierciożercy…

- Co z nimi?

- Dodam jeszcze słowa: zadanie oraz przysięga, zaprzysiężenie i tym podobne. Szczegółów ci podać nie mogę podać, bo…

- Obowiązuje cię Przysięga Wieczysta.

- Dokładnie. Chociaż się domyślasz co stanie się za tydzień?

- Staniesz się jedną z nich. Chociaż nie do końca. Będziesz jak Snape.

- Dokładnie.

- Powiedz mi jeszcze dlaczego nowy nauczyciel nie jest tym za kogo się podaje.

- Przypomnij sobie co powiedział profesor Snape na początku zajęć z klubu i przemyśl, a ja idę spać. Dobranoc Harry.

- Dobranoc Miona.

xxx

- Ciekawe wspomnienia pokazałeś mi mój Obserwatorze.

- Cieszę się, że się podobają Pani.

- Dawno się tak nie uśmiałam oglądając walkę czarodziei. Pojedynek Hermiony z Cornerem to była istna parodia.

- Myśli Pani, że Hermiona dobrze postąpiła ukrywając swoje umiejętności.

- Tak. Dobrze, że Severus zachował zimną krew i jej o tym powiedział. Bez niego by już przepadła.

- Ciekawi mnie dlaczego on jej tak nienawidzi…

- Dlatego, że jej umysł jest dla niego zagadką i nie potrafi odczytać jej myśli.

- To wszystko tłumaczy Pani. Ciekawe czy chociaż ktoś z uczniów zastanowi się nad przemową Severusa na temat magicznych stworzeń.

- Szczerze w to wątpię mój Obserwatorze. Niestety…

xxx

Brązowowłosa dziewczyna kładła się właśnie spać gdy jej pokój nawiedziła srebrna łania. „Chcę cię widzieć w moim gabinecie. Natychmiast!" Przemówiła i się rozpłynęła. Dziewczyna zaraz wiedziała do kogo należy ten głos. Tylko jedna osoba przemawia do ludzi takim głębokim barytonem, który niestety, między innymi jak w tej chwili, prawie zawsze przepełnia jad. Wiedziała również, że jego profesor nienawidzi czekać więc rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i ruszyła przed siebie. Na szczęście nie natknęła się na nikogo. Chciała już pukać do drzwi gabinetu swojego profesora lecz te otworzyły się zanim nawet zdążyła je dotknąć.

- Co tak długo?

- Przyszłam jak najszybciej się dało!

- Widocznie nie dość się starałaś.

- Oj przepraszam, lecz to nie ja wzywam pana w środku nocy!

- Siadaj i przestań urządzać sceny.

- Co się stało, że chciał mnie profesor natychmiast widzieć?

- Crice zaczyna coś podejrzewać.

- Coś czyli?

- Czyli to, że wiemy czym jest.

- Przecież my wcale nie ukrywamy tego, że wiemy.

- I to jest błąd. Na pewno doniesie o tym Dumbledorowi, a wtedy ten się będzie dopytywał skąd to wiemy.

- O tym nie pomyślałam…

- A trzeba było!

- Czyli to wszystko moja wina?

- A kogo innego? Bo chyba nie moja!

- To pan walnął tą mowę o magicznych stworzeniach nie ja!

- Ale to ty wyciągnęłaś z Cornera te informacje!

- Czyli nie miałam wykonać zadania i dać się zabić Voldemortowi? Tego pan chciał? W sumie co się dziwić. Miałby pan wreszcie święty spokój i jedną nastolatkę mniej do niańczenia!

- Nie to miałem na myśli Hermiono…

- Teraz Hermiono?

- Uspokoisz się do cholery? Nie to miałem na myśli i dobrze o tym wiesz! Więc z łaski swojej przestań się drzeć, bo głowa mnie już boli o tych twoich wrzasków!

- Znam świetny sposób by przestała. Do widzenia! – i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami zostawiając mężczyznę w stanie totalnego zdziwienia. Niestety zaraz zerwał go z miejsca ból w lewym ramieniu.

Do kurwy nędzy. Czarny Pan nie mógł sobie znaleźć lepszej pory na przyjacielskie pogaduszki? Jest środek nocy! – powiedział narzucając na siebie wcześniej przywołane szaty i z maską w ręku udał się to punktu teleportacyjnego.

- Widzę, że już jesteś Severusie.

- Witaj Panie.

- Mam dla ciebie zadanie.

- Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko.

- Masz przygotować pannę Granger do ceremonii zaprzysiężenia. Zrozumiałeś?

- Oczywiście mój Panie.

- To dobrze. Możesz już odejść. Nie będę cię dłużej przetrzymywał. W końcu nie mogę pozwolić byś prowadził zajęcia nieprzytomny. Żegnam Severusie.

- Do widzenia mój Panie.


	30. Chapter 28

- To już za godzinę profesorze…

- Mówiłem ci już nie raz, że jak jesteśmy sami masz do mnie mówić Severus.

- A ty nawet w takiej sytuacji musisz się kłócić.

- Widzę, że już nie jesteś na mnie taka zła jak ostatnio.

- Powiedzmy, że przemyślałam sobie ostatnio wszystko przez tą tygodniową współpracę.

- A myślałaś może przypadkiem nad słowem my?

- Tak.

- A można wiedzieć co wymyśliłaś na ten temat?

- Wymyśliłam, że nie powinno być żadnego my. Wystarczy że jest ty i ja. I tak powinno zostać. Mimo wszystko nadal jest jesteś moim - nauczycielem. Zresztą, sam przyznaj, pozabijalibyśmy się prędzej czy później.

- Rozumiem, choć nie będę udawał, że czuję się rozczarowany.

- Nie musisz ukrywać. Wiesz co ci powiem?

- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Cieszę się, że to akurat ty przygotowywałeś mnie do ceremonii zaprzysiężenia a nie nikt inny. Zwłaszcza, że to nie było przyjemne doświadczenie.

- Cieszę się bardzo. Merlinie, co się ze mną dzieje do cholery. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem dla ciebie miły Granger.

- Muszę przyznać, że to miła odmiana nie słyszeć twoich wrzasków.

- Dla kogo miła dla tego miła.

- Nie denerwuj się tak, bo ci jakaś żyła pęknie i co wtedy?

- I wtedy uczniowie rozniosą te szkołę ze szczęścia.

- To się nazywa optymizm.

- A czego się po mnie spodziewałaś co Granger?

- Tego, że skoro ja mam ci mówić po imieniu to ty też zaczniesz mówić mi Hermiona a nie Granger.

- Granger lepiej brzmi.

- Jak dla kogo.

- Dla mnie. Zresztą trzeba cię trochę podenerwować.

- Jesteś wredny wiesz?

- A czego spodziewałaś się po znienawidzonym przez wszystkich dupku z lochów?

- Że może odnajdzie gdzieś w sobie głęboko coś z człowieka i zlituje się nade mną?

- A co to znaczy zlituje się? Nie znam takiego określenia.

- Mam gdzieś w dormitorium słownik. Jak chcesz mogę w każdej chwili go przywołać by fachowo wytłumaczyć ci co znaczy zlitować się.

- To była ironia.

- Wiem, ale lubię patrzeć jak się złościsz gdy udaję, że jej nie dostrzegłam.

- Grrangerr!

- Tak. To ja. Chcesz coś ode mnie, że mnie wołasz chociaż stoję tuż obok?

- Merlinie. Daj mi jakiś knebel czy coś, bo inaczej niż siłą to się jej nie da uciszyć.

- Nie narzekaj tyle tylko rusz swój szanowny tyłek. Oo! Nawet mi się zrymować udało. Teraz już poważnie. Musimy się zbierać.

- Jeszcze mi zapłacisz za tą rymowankę.

- A co? Nie podobała się?

- Pozwól, że przemilczę to pytanie.

- Jak sobie chcesz.

- Choć już lepiej, bo Czarny Pan nie lubi czekać.

- Wiem. Wiesz gdzie mamy się teleportować?

- Oczywiście. Złap się mojej szaty, bo znając ciebie to zabłądzisz.

- Dziękuję ci za tą wiarę w moje umiejętności.

- Proszę bardzo.

xxx

- Jakieś wieści mój Obserwatorze?

- Właśnie się teleportowali na ceremonie.

- To dlaczego nie ma cię z nimi?

- To, że moja obecność w zamku nie wydaje się podejrzana to na ceremonii raczej by nie była mile widziana Pani.

- Racja. Nie pomyślałam o tym. Wiesz co mnie cały czas dziwi?

- Co moja Pani?

- To, że Black jak się czaił by zabił szczura nie zorientował się, że jesteś animagiem.

- Widocznie jestem genialnym aktorem.

- Co za skromność. Normalnie nie wierze, mój drogi Obserwatorze.

- Martwię się o Hermione. Ciekawe jak przeżyje ceremonię przydziału, bo przypominając sobie przygotowania to nie wygląda kolorowo.

- Voldemort jest okrutny. Tak dręczyć ludzi zanim do niego przystąpią.

- Tak. Te próby były nieludzkie. Jestem w szoku, że po tym wszystkim ma jeszcze siłę się uśmiechać.

- Zwłaszcza, że jednym z elementów przygotowania było torturowanie niewinnych. Niestety nie mogła tego ominąć, bo Voldemort by się zorientował.

- Nie możemy zapomnieć Pani, że siebie samą też musiała okaleczyć. Ta paskudna blizna w miejscu przyszłego Mrocznego Znaku, a ideą tego samookaleczenie jest uczynienie własnego ciała czy ściślej mówiąc skóry godnej Mrocznego Znaku. To jest chore.

- A czego się spodziewałeś po Riddlu mój Obserwatorze. Przecież to psychopata.

- Prawie taki sam jak Dumbledore.

- A no właśnie. Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś. Co słychać u naszego kochanego, starego piernika?

- Knuje jak zawsze. Zaczyna się domyślać, że Hermiona i Severus go okłamali.

- Chodzi o tą misję Hermiony co powiedzieli mu, że miała zabić paru mugoli?

- Niestety tak.

- Trudno. Musisz mieć go na oku Obserwatorze.

- Nie musisz mi przypominać Pani. Do widzenia.

- Do zobaczenia mój Obserwatorze. Do zobaczenia.

xxx

- Ja Hermiona Granger oficjalnie zrzekam się swojego imienia i pochodzenia stając się dla wszystkich tu zgromadzonych Persefoną. Mój Panie. Ślubuję ci dozgonną wierność i posłuszeństwo. Przysięgam, że nie nigdy nie zwątpię w twoją potęgę i nie zdradzę cię. Prawdziwym zaszczytem jest dla mnie stać tutaj przed tobą składając śluby wierności. Mimo, że jestem nie godna tego zaszczytu z prawdziwą radością przyjmuję Mroczny Znak jako dowód mojego bezgranicznego podporządkowania się tobie Panie i twojej woli. Od dzisiaj moje nędzne życie zależy tylko od ciebie i jeśli zawiodę cię o Panie nie wahaj się je zakończyć.

xxx

- Witaj Severusie.

- Dzień dobry Lucjuszu.

- Może ty mi wytłumaczysz jak szlama a do tego pupilka tego świrniętego staruszka stała się jedną z nas?

- Widocznie wcale nie jest taka głupia by wierzyć w bajki Dumbledora i wie kto jest prawdziwym zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata.

- Ale to szlama!

- Widocznie zasłużyła sobie na przychylność Czarnego Pana. Nie nam osądzać jego decyzje Lucjuszu.

- Severus ma racje Lucjuszu. Widocznie miałem powód by Persefona dołączyła do grona Śmierciożerców.

- Mój Panie – powiedział Malfoy jednocześnie padając w geście pokory na kolana.

- Wstań Lucjuszu. Wiem, że nie ty jeden masz wątpliwości i rozumiem je. Teraz muszę cię zostawić, bo przecież muszę jeszcze ogłosić zaręczyny. Mam nadzieje, że Draco jest obecny.

- Oczywiście, że jest mój Panie.

- To dobrze - rzekł i oddalił się zostawiając Severusa i Lucjusza ponownie samych.

- O jakich zaręczynach była mowa?

- Czarny Pan chce by Hermiona albo już teraz Persefona poślubiła mojego syna.

- Myślisz, że się na to zgodzą?

- Myślisz, że mają jakiś wybór Severusie?

xxx

- Gdzie oni są do cholery? Ceremonia powinna się dawno skończyć. Chyba, że Voldemort planuje coś jeszcze. Co o tym myślisz Fawkes? Szkoda, że nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć. Niech oni w końcu wrócą. Chcę poznać dokładny raport zwłaszcza, że jestem prawie pewien, że w jednym z ostatnich coś przemilczeli. Ba! Nie tyle co przemilczeli a bezczelnie okłamali!

- Albus choć spać, a nie znowu gadasz sam do siebie!

- Już biegnę kochana Minerwo. Tylko się nie denerwuj skarbie.

- Jak mam się nie denerwować skoro ciągle mnie okłamujesz i wykorzystujesz Severusa i Hermionę! Myślisz, że jestem głucha i ślepa i nic nie wiem o twoich chorych planach?

- Ależ Minerwo kwiatuszku.

- Wiesz co Albusie? Nawet nie chce mi się słuchać twoich tłumaczeń. Od dziś aż do odwołania śpisz na kanapie!

- Ależ najdroższa.

- Bez dyskusji! Dobranoc.

- Dla kogo dobra noc dla tego dobra.

- Słyszałam! Przestań zrzędzić i idź spać!

- Oczywiście kochanie – odpowiedział po czym zwrócił się do feniksa i szepnął tak by przypadkiem żona go nie usłyszała – ciesz się, że jesteś kawalerem Fawkes, bo jak widzisz to z babami same kłopoty są.

xxx

- Drodzy Śmierciożercy. Doskonale wiem, targają wami sprzeczne emocje po zaprzysiężeniu do naszego grona Persefony. Przecież to szlama szepczecie między sobą. Ja doskonale o tym wiem i rozumiem wasze rozterki. Dlatego też by wzmocnić więzy Persefony z osobami czystej krwi postanowiłem zaręczyć ją z jednym z was. To umocni jej położenie w hierarchii i sprawi, że będzie miała choć jakiś kontakt z czystokrwistymi. Persefono! Zapraszam do mnie. Czas byś poznała swojego narzeczonego z którym weźmiesz ślub zaraz po zakończeniu szkoły. Stań po mojej lewej stronie Persefono. Tak dokładnie tutaj. Po mojej prawej stronie stanie twój przyszły narzeczony, którym jest nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy. Zapraszamy cię do nas. Stań po mojej prawej stronie chłopcze. Tak, dokładnie w tym miejscu. Jak widzicie zebrani mamy dzisiaj podwójną uroczystość. Czyż to nie cudowne? Oklaski dla naszych narzeczonych! Możecie odejść i porozmawiać – i tak też zrobili. Znaleźli się na balkonie, z dala od zgiełki dobiegającego z sali.

- Wiedziałeś o tym Draco?

- Niestety nie. A ty wiedziałaś?

- Jakbym wiedziała to bym ci powiedziała.

- No w sumie racja. W końcu zakopaliśmy różdżkę niezgody i postanowiliśmy się dogadać, prawda?

- Prawda. Choć i tak mam nadzieje, że do tego ślubu nie dojdzie.

- Nie ty jedna. Przecież to by była jakaś masakra jakbyśmy byli małżeństwem.

- No co ty nie powiesz Draco? Niestety nie możemy się sprzeciwić. Wola Pana jest święta.

- Naprawdę wierzysz w te wszystkie brednie?

- Co masz na myśli Draco?

- To co Czarny Pan ładuje nam wszystkim do głów.

- Wiesz. Nie mam wyboru jeśli chcę przeżyć. Tyle, że wiesz. To nie ja mam zabić Dumbledora tylko ty.

- Nie przypominaj mi o tym. W życiu tego nie zrobię! Jestem Śmierciożercą, bo mój ojciec tak chciał. Ja nie potrafię zabijać czy nawet torturować.

- Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

- Bo na mnie jest już za późno ale ty jeszcze możesz się wyplątać z tych diabelskich sideł.

- Nigdy nie jest za późno na zmiany, wiesz?

- Dla mnie już jest.

- Do póki się nie poddajesz nigdy nie będzie za późno. Zapamiętaj moje słowa. Widziałeś gdzieś profesora Snape'a?

- A po co ci on teraz?

- Czas się już zwijać, a miał mnie zabrać ze sobą. Co prawda żałuję, że muszę nie mogę zostać do końca tej wspaniałej uroczystości ale wiesz jak jest. W czasie wojny nie ma czasu na przyjemności.

- Gdybym cię nie znał pomyślałbym, że sobie ze mnie drwisz w tym momencie?

- Ja bym miała z ciebie drwić? Nigdy w życiu! W ogóle o co ty mnie posądzasz Draco?

- Bardzo śmieszne wiesz?

- Wiem – odpowiedziała wytykając język chłopakowi.

- Tu jesteś Granger! Wszędzie cię szukam!

- Witam profesorze. Właśnie miałam iść pana szukać. Cześć Draco.

- Pa Hermiona. Do widzenia profesorze.

- Żegnam Draco. Idziemy Granger.

xxx

- No w końcu jesteście! Myślałem, że już dzisiaj nie przyjdziecie!

- Dzień dobry dyrektorze.

- Jak miło cię widzieć całą i zdrową Hermiono. Jak tam twoja ręka?

- A jaka ona ma być Albusie? Przez ciebie dziewczyna została napiętnowana a na dodatek Czarny Pan zdążył jej męża znaleźć! Uważasz, że jest to w porządku wobec niej? W ogóle co ty sobie do cholery myślisz godząc się na to wszystko! Ona ma dopiero 17 lat a wie więcej o wojnie niż niejeden dorosły! Ładnie tak ludziom dzieciństwo marnować? Ty w ogóle masz jakieś uczucia?

- Uspokój się Severusie! Nie obchodzi mnie co sądzisz na ten temat! Jest wojna a ona wymaga ofiar. Każdy się dla niej poświęca. Niektórzy bardziej a niektórzy mniej i akurat ty nie masz na to żadnego wpływu!

- Ja tu cały czas jestem.

- Wiem Hermiono. Nie jestem aż tak stary bym o tobie zapomniał.

- Wolałam się upewnić dyrektorze.

- No to słucham raportu. Może ty zaczniesz Severusie?

- A co mam mówić? Hermiona jest teraz Śmierciożerczynią i w gronie sługusów Czarnego Pana nazywa się Persefoną.

- Masz coś jeszcze do dodania Hermiono?

- Nie dyrektorze.

- A może mi powiedz o jakim mężu wspominał Severus i w ogóle skąd Voldemort wziął ten pomysł?

- Stwierdził, że jak wyjdę za kogoś czystej krwi to Śmierciożercy mnie zaakceptują.

- Oo. A kiedy ślub? Zaprosisz mnie na niego?

- Mógłbyś się chociaż raz zachowywać poważnie Albusie!

- Uspokój się Severusie. Już pożartować nie można?

- Profesor Snape ma racje. To nie jest zabawne. Mam nadzieje, że do tego czasu wygramy tą wojnę, bo nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić za mąż!

- Małżeństwo to wcale nie jest taka zła sprawa Hermiono. Spójrz na mnie i na Minerwę.

- Albusie. Widzimy przecież, że znowu śpisz na kanapie i ty mówisz, że to nie jest taka zła sprawa?

- Ona po prostu dba o mój kręgosłup. Wie, że muszę spać na czymś twardym a nasze miękkie i puszyste łóżko mi nie służy.

- Wmawiaj to sobie. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Jeśli nie to odprowadzę pannę Granger do dormitorium, a potem sam położę się spać.

- Jeszcze tylko jedno do Hermiony. Kim jest twój narzeczony?

- Draco Malfoy. Skoro już wszystko pan wie to dobranoc dyrektorze.

- Żegnam Albusie.

- Kolorowych snów moi drodzy. Poszli sobie. Kanapo szykuj się, bo przez następne noce będziesz musiała mnie znosić.

xxx

- Zanim cię odprowadzę do dormitorium chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać z tobą w moim gabinecie Hermiono.

- Jak chcesz Severusie.

- W końcu zapamiętałaś, że masz mi mówić po imieniu jak jesteśmy sami.

- Kiedyś trzeba było.

- Choć za mną zanim ktoś nas zobaczy.

- Przecież idę.

- Widocznie nie dość szybko.

- Musisz być zawsze taki opryskliwy? Ała. Dlaczego nie ostrzegłeś, że się zatrzymujesz?

- Trzeba patrzeć gdzie się chodzi, a nie wpadać na wszystko.

- Tylko, że to twoja wina, że na ciebie wpadłam!

- Nie drzyj się kobieto! Pół zamku obudzisz.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Już będę cicho.

- To dobrze. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Choć może do moich komnat. W salonie przynajmniej są wygodne fotele a nie jakieś twarde krzesła jak w gabinecie.

- Dobry pomysł. Zwłaszcza, że dawno nie byłam w twoich komnatach. Ciekawa jestem czy coś się zmieniło. Możesz zapalić światło?

- Po co? Znam rozmieszczenie wszystkich mebli i pomieszczeń na pamięć.

- Ty może znasz ale ja nie.

- Złap się mnie. Będę cię prowadzić.

- Niech ci będzie. Gdzie jesteś?

- Za tobą Hermiono – powiedział jednocześnie obejmując ją w pasie.

- Zawsze musisz mnie tak zaskakiwać?

- Coś muszę robić. Skoro akurat cię nie wkurzam to chociaż pozaskakiwać mogę – wyszeptał a jego ciepły oddech otoczył szyję dziewczyny tak, że aż przeszły ją ciarki z rozkoszy. Już zdążyła zapomnieć jak działała na nią bliskość jego ciała – jest ci zimno Hermiono, bo cała drżysz.

- To nie z zimna – szepnęła. Mówienie normalnym tonem wydawało się jej nie na miejscu. Bała się wręcz poruszyć by nie zniszczyć tej magicznej chwili.

- Dobrze się czujesz Hermiono?

- Wyśmienicie. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Lepiej powiedz o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.

- To może zaczekać – odpowiedział po czym złączył ich usta w jedno. Trwali w tym pocałunku dobrą chwilę lecz pierwsza ocknęła się Hermiona.

- Severusie. To nie powinno mieć miejsca.

- Wiem Hermiono i dlatego najmocniej cię przepraszam. Zachowałem się jak niedojrzały bachor zwłaszcza, że dałaś mi już do zrozumienia dzisiaj, że nie chcesz żadnego nas.

- Ja się po prostu boję tego wszystkiego. Nie rozumiesz, że Voldemort by nas zabił jakby się dowiedział, że jest coś między nami? Staram się ciebie chronić. Nie chcę by spotkała cię krzywda – wyrzuciła z siebie te wszystkie słowa niczym z karabinu maszynowego a jej oczy wypełniły łzy – nie chcę cię stracić Severusie.

- Cii. Nie stracisz. Widzisz? Jestem tu przy tobie. Nie płacz już, bo raczej marny ze mnie pocieszyciel więc nawet nie wiem jak ci pomóc.

- Przytul mnie.

- Z przyjemnością – nie trwało długo zanim ich usta znowu złączyły się w pocałunku. Tym razem nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości. Severus wziął ją na ręce nie przerywając pocałunku i przeniósł ją do sypialni. Delikatnie położył ją na łóżku by następnie zasypać jej szyję pocałunkami. Nigdzie się im nie spieszyło. Powoli, z czcią rozkoszowali się swoją bliskością. Pozbywali się zbędnych ubrań by być jeszcze bliżej. Nie chcieli czuć między sobą żadnej bariery. W tym momencie mógłby się walić świat lecz nie dla nich. Liczyło się tylko my, bo ja i ty dawno przestało istnieć. Nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć. Pieścili nawzajem swoje nagie ciała by w końcu złączyć się w jedno. Już nie było dwóch różnych osób. Została tylko jedność i harmonia. Doszli w tym samym momencie krzycząc w ekstazie swoje imiona. Nikt nie wiedział co doszło między tą dwójką za zamkniętymi drzwiami, no może prócz Obserwatora, który pędził do swojej Pani by przekazać jej radosną nowinę.


	31. Chapter 29

Dziś nadszedł ten dzień. Dziś Severus zostanie uznany za zdrajcę. Będzie musiał udowodnić swoją lojalność Czarnemu Panu. To dziś jest ten dzień. Dzień po którym jasna strona znienawidzi mieszkańca szkolnych lochów, mężczyznę za którego jestem w stanie oddać życie, dusze i wszystko co ode mnie zażądają byle by przedłużyć jego życie chociaż o parę dni. Świat nie zasługuje na to by opuścił go jego sarkastyczny ton. Dumbledore jest jeszcze nieobecny ale i on wie, że nadszedł jego kres. Jest jeszcze biedny Draco. On nie jest gotowy by to zrobić. Dlatego zrobi to Severus. To dzisiaj czarodziejski świat pożuci wszelką nadzieje gdyż zginie ich przywódca- jedyny czarodziej którego Czarny Pan się boi. Jest jeszcze Harry. Ostatni płomyk nadziei, która i tak słabnie każdego dnia. Nikt już nie wierzy w porażkę ciemnej strony. Wszyscy są przygotowani na najgorsze lecz mimo to wciąż walczą. Nie wiem czy to głupota czy odwaga. Chcą walczyć z siłą o której nie mają pojęcia. Nie mają szans a mimo to się nie poddają. Jak partyzanci walczą z ukrycia starannie a jednocześnie po omacku wykonując kolejny ruch. Nie mają pojęcia dokąd doprowadzą ich działania, czy się powiodą lecz mimo to wciąż próbują. Poświęcają swoje zdrowie nie raz i życie w imię jakiś ideałów przedstawionych przez dyrektora. Wiem, że dzisiaj i on odda swoje życie dla dobra ogółu lecz mimo to wciąż nie mogę mu wybaczyć jak zniszczył je innym. W końcu jak sam powtarza są rzeczy gorsze niż śmierć. Jest to napiętnowanie i wieczne ukrywanie. Jest poznanie prawdziwego oblicza osoby która zawsze była autorytetem. Strata najbliższych i ciągła niepewność jutra. Wieczna gonitwa za czymś nieosiągalnym i powierzenie swojego życia w imię idei która straciła sens lub nigdy go nie miały. Jest ból i cierpienie, odebranie życia niewinnym. Piętno jakie zostają po zbrodni, której mimo usilnych starań nie dało się uniknąć.

Jak ten czas szybko leci. Próbujesz go schwytać lecz ucieka między palcami. Pozostają tylko wspomnienia. Tych kilku skradzionych pocałunków, nieprzespanych nocy i wspólnie czytanych książek. Wspomnienia wspólnych uniesień jak i bezsensownych kłótni po których zawsze następował jakże przyjemny rozejm. Te nieliczne wspomnienia gdy uśmiech zawitał na jego twarzy. W pamięci zawsze pozostaną zapisane te liczne sarkastyczne uwagi pod którymi ukrywał swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Wystarczyło się tylko nauczyć się czytać pomiędzy wersami by odnaleźć ich prawdziwy sens. Lecz nie czas teraz na wspomnienia gdy wojna w koło trwa. Już czas by maska zakryła moją twarz i po Hermionie zniknie ślad. Dumbledore zaraz wróci więc muszę Persefoną się stać.

xxx

- Wzywał mnie profesor?

- Tak. Chyba czas by porozmawiać.

- A o czym profesor chce ze mną rozmawiać? To już dziś! To właśnie dziś…boję się profesorze…

- Domyślam się dlatego chcę ci powiedzieć, że nieważne jaką decyzje podejmiesz ani jaką stronę wybierzesz wiec, że zawsze będziesz miał oparcie we mnie i w pannie Granger.

- A pan po której stronie stoi?

- Tego niestety nie mogę ci powiedzieć, a teraz do widzenia.

- Do widzenia i dziekuje.

- Nie masz za co dziękować Draco. Naprawdę nie masz za co…

xxx

Czyżby tak wygląda koniec? Jasną stronę ogarnął chaos. Nikt nie wie gdzie się podziać, jaką drogę obrać. Wystarczyła do tego tylko śmierć jednej osoby. Teraz wszystkie spojrzenia i nadzieje spoczywają na Harrym- szesnastoletnim chłopcu i nagle wszystkich ogarnęło zwątpienie w końcu to wciąż dziecko. Ludzie jednocześnie wierzą w niego i nie wierzą. W sumie myślę, że bardziej pasuje określenie, że chcą w niego wierzyć, bo co im innego pozostało jak nadzieja.

xxx

_Hermiono_

_Mam nadzieje, że ten list nie dostanie się w niepowołane ręce._

_W sumie mam nadzieje, że nie dostanie się również w twoje ręce._

_Ten list jest chwilą mojej słabości. Niewiele mnie ich spotkało w życiu._

_To właśnie dzisiaj wszystko się zmieni. Ty wyruszysz w swoją stronę a ja w swoją._

_Każdy z nas ma zadanie które musi ukończyć._

_To dziś nastąpi jedna z największych klęsk jasnej strony – zginie ich drogowskaz, ich latarnia wskazująca drogę w ciemności i to ja zgaszę jej blask._

_Wiem, że znasz mnie jak nikt inny lecz boję się, że również uwierzysz w to, że moją dusze spowija mrok w co w najbliższym czasie wszystkich utwierdzę. Pewnie większości wcale nie zdziwię._

_Piszę ci to mimo tego, że tego listu nigdy nie zobaczysz lecz wiem że ty mnie zrozumiesz, wysłuchasz i pewnie padniesz na zawał na wieść, że Naczelny Postrach Lochów ma jakieś wątpliwości i rozterki, ale wbrew pozorom też jestem tylko człowiekiem a nie litą skałą._

_Bez względu na wszystko_

_Twój na zawsze_

_Severus_

_xxx_

- Obserwatorze.

- Tak Pani?

- Jedna z moich wizji właśnie się spełniła, prawda?

- Niestety moja Pani.

- Czyli on to zrobił?

- Tak.

- A co z nią?

- Musiała włączyć się do walki. Niestety przeciwko przyjaciołom.

- A co z paniczem Malfoyem?

- Ogarnęły go wątpliwości.

- Więc jeszcze nie jest stracony. Może wybierze właściwą stronę.

- Miejmy taką nadzieje Pani.

_xxx_

_Mamo_

_Ty w przeciwieństwie do ojca nigdy nie zmuszałaś mnie bym udawał kogoś innego, lecz mam jedno pytanie? Dlaczego pozwoliłaś by ojciec uczynił ze mnie osobę jaką jestem teraz? Wygodnego panicza dbającego tylko o swoje wygody i nie potrafiący walczyć o swoje? Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mu zrobić ze mnie marionetkę rozgłaszającą jego chore poglądy na temat czystości krwi. Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mi bym popełnił największy błąd w moim życiu – staniem się pachołkiem Czarnego Pana. Powiedz mi mamo. Dlaczego? Bałaś się czegoś? Kogoś? Na przykład ojca? Już niedługo nadejdzie kres wszystkiego lecz czy będę wstanie podjąć właściwą decyzję? Powiedz mi mamo. Powiedz mi czy będziesz mnie wspierać bez względu na wszystko. Pomóż mi. Nie wiem co mam robić. Czuję się jak zagubiony mały chłopiec, który musi w szybkim czasie dorosnąć. Pomóż mi mamo. Potrzebuję Cię teraz jak nigdy szybciej._

_Draco_

_xxx_

- Nic ci nie jest Severusie?

- A dlaczego miało mi coś być? – warknął.

- Nie wyładowuj się na mnie! Wiem, co musiałeś zrobić ale to cię nie upoważnia do krzyczenia na mnie!

- Teraz to ty krzyczysz!

- Dobra. Koniec z krzykiem. A teraz pytam się poważnie. Nic ci nie jest?

- Oprócz tego, że czuję się jak największa szumowina wszechczasów to nic.

- Severusie. Spójrz na mnie. Nie bój się. Ja wbrew pozorom nie gryzę.

- Bardziej obawiam się tego co może na mnie wyskoczyć z twojego gniazda na głowie.

- Wyjątkowo się na ciebie nie obrażę. A teraz spójrz na mnie.

- Niech ci będzie tylko nie wiem po jaką cholerę mam się na ciebie gapić Granger.

- Powiedzmy, że nie usłyszałam, że zwracasz się do mnie po nazwisku mimo, że miałeś tego nie robić, a teraz zrób to o co cię cały czas proszę. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć.

- Niech ci będzie. Więc co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

- Nie ważne jest co myślą o tobie inni gdyż najważniejsze jest to, że sam, w głębi serca wiesz kim jesteś.

- Czyli mordercą.

- Nie jesteś mordercą Severusie. Nie możesz tak o sobie myśleć nawet po tym co się dzisiaj stało. Ja nigdy bym nie mogła o tobie tak pomyśleć. Po prostu jak każde z nas robisz to co od ciebie wymagają. Ty nie jesteś niczego winny. Jest wojna, a ona od każdego z nas wymaga drastycznych metod. Wymaga od nas poświęcenia. Wojna nie zna litości.

- Zaczynasz mówić jak Dumbledore.

- Tylko, że ja bym nikogo nie posłała na pewne niepowodzenie jak on to robi.

xxx

- Szybko odpowiedziałaś na moje wezwanie Persefono.

- Starałam się jak mogłam. W czym mogę pomóc Panie?

- Chciałem ustalić z tobą dalsze poczynania po tym jak Draco zabije tego durnego starca.

- Dyrektor kazał mi pomóc Harremu w próbie zniszczenia ciebie Panie.

- A jak niby Potter ma tego dokonać.

- Nie mogę powiedzieć. Musiałam złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą, że nie zdradzę tych planów ale za to mogę próbować powstrzymać Pottera jak i informować cię Panie o postępach jego misji.

- To musi mi wystarczyć. W ciągu następnych tygodni dowiem się kto jest mi naprawdę lojalny tak jak na przykład ty jesteś moja Persefono.

- Cieszę się z zaufania jakim mnie darzysz Panie i obiecuje, że cię nie zawiodę.

- A co jeśli zawiedziesz?

- Przyjmę każdą karę nawet śmierć.

- Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć, a teraz wracaj do Hogwartu. Przedstawienie czas zacząć. Już niedługo szkoła jak i cały czarodziejski świat będzie mój.

- Do widzenia mój Panie.

- Żegnam.

xxx

Prorok codzienny. Zawsze na czasie. Wydarzenia z ostatniej chwili. Albus Dumbledore nie żyje. Zabił go niejaki Severus Snape powszechnie uważany za nawróconego śmierciożerce. Jak widać pozory mylą. Większość ludzi nie była pewna jego lojalności wobec jasnej strony lecz były dyrektor Hogwartu nie słuchał ich argumentów, a za pomyłkę zapłacił najwyższą cenę – oddał własne życie. Nasz świat już nie jest bezpieczny. Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać usunął ostatnią przeszkodę stojącą mu na drodze wiodącej ku wszechobecnej władzy. Nadeszły czasy gdzie nikt nie może czuć się bezpieczny. Jedyna nadzieja w Harrym Potterze – w Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył, w naszym Wybrańcu.


	32. Chapter 30

_Hermiono,_

_Nie wiem po co znowu piszę list do ciebie skoro i tak go nie wyśle._

_Nawet nie wiesz jak za tobą tęsknię, bo tylko przy tobie mogę być sobą. Nie muszę udawać bezwzględnego śmierciożercy ani oddanego sługi. Mogę się przy tobie radować jak i rozpaczać. Ty jako jedyna mnie rozumiesz. Wiem, że nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem i pewnie nigdy nie zdobędę się na odwagę by ci to powiedzieć w twarz ale kocham cię. Kocham twoje ptasie gniazdo i twoje głębokie, brązowookie spojrzenie. Gdy jesteś przy mnie czuję się tak jakbym był w domu którego nigdy nie miałem. Kocham cię Hermiono i nie zależnie co się stanie nigdy nie przestanę.__Wiem, że pewnie nie jest ci łatwo, że pewnie się boisz ale wiec, że zawsze znajdziesz we mnie oparcie. tęsknię za tobą i mam nadzieje, że niedługo się spotkamy._

_Twój na zawsze Severus_

xxx

Dumbledore nie żyje więc to teraz mnie przypadł zaszczyt kontynuowania jego wielkiego dzieła i nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi nawet Severus czy Hermiona. Nie ważne, że znają mój sekret, bo i tak każde będzie zajęte swoimi sprawami. Snape dyrektorowaniem a Granger pomaganiem i graniem podwójnego szpiega. Nie przeszkodzą mi również świerze narybki Zakonu, bo dzięki lekcją oklumencjii znam każdą ich słabość i najbardziej wstydliwe wspomnienia. Wiem gdzie uderzyć by ich zabolało i poddali się mojej woli. Pod tym względem nawet Albus mi nie dorównywał. Nie powiem był świetnym manipulatorem ale bywał też ślepy na najbardziej oczywiste sprawy, których rozwiązanie los sam podsuwa mu pod nos. Nie zauważył oszustw Harrego na eliksirach oraz tego co się działo między jego szpiegami. Nadszedł już ten moment. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

- Wszyscy cierpimy po stracie naszego przywódcy Albusa Dumbledora oraz z powodu tego, że mordu dokonał człowiek któremu ufaliśmy: Severus Snape lecz mimo całego cierpienia, które wypełnia nasze serca nie możemy się poddać. Albus by tego nie chciał.

- Tylko, że nie mamy żadnych szans Romualdzie. Co prawda możemy walczyć ale jak? Śmierciożerców jest o wiele więcej. Gdybyśmy mieli jakiegoś szpiega byłoby nam o wiele łatwiej.

- Skąd wiesz, że nie mamy Remusie. Dumbledore zdążył się o niego zatroszczyć jak jeszcze żył.

- Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież szpiegiem zawsze był ten zdrajca. Dlaczego dyrektor nigdy nic o nim nie wspominał? Kto to jest?

- Widocznie miał swoje powody dlaczego o nim nie wspominał dlatego też mam zamiar zachować jego tożsamość w tajemnicy Alastorze. Jak widać miał racje to robiąc, bo dzięki temu Snape nie doniósł o nim Sami-Wiecie-Komu.

- Dumbledore zawsze wiedział co robi.

- Ależ ja tego nie kwestionuje Alastorze. Na koniec chciałem również podziękować Molly i Arturowi za to, że pozwolili zrobić z Nory tymczasową Kwaterę Główną gdyż poprzednia nie jest już bezpiecznym miejscem. Na dzisiaj to koniec. Do widzenia wszystkim oprócz panny Granger. Zostań jeśli możesz – jak na zawołanie wszyscy wstali z miejsc. Nikt nie był zadowolony, że ktoś zupełnie dla nich obcy przejmuje władzę nad Zakonem zwłaszcza, że wyczuwali w nim coś mrocznego - w końcu wszyscy wyszli. Chciałem się ciebie zapytać Granger czy masz jakieś wieści od naszego kochanego zdrajcy, bo z tego co pamiętam byliście ze sobą dość blisko.

- Nie mam pojęcia co profesor insynuuje ale nie dostałam żadnych wiadomości, a teraz przepraszam ale muszę się zająć pakowaniem.

- Nie tak szybko Granger. Od dzisiaj donosisz mi o wszystkim albo cała reszta dowie się prawdy.

- Czy w dzisiejszych czasach istnieje coś takiego jak prawda? Wszyscy kłamią nawet pan.

- Ale o moimi zbrodniami nie żyje cały czarodziejski świat prawda Persefono?

- Czy ja wiem. O atakach wampirów też się sporo mówi.

- Ale jak…skąd? Gadaj natychmiast!

- W końcu jestem szpiegiem prawda? Czyż zbieranie informacji nie należy przypadkiem do moich obowiązków?

- Wy od początku wiedzieliście. Ty i Severus.

- Skąd taki pomysł?

- Pierwsze zajęcia klubu pojedynków.

- Aaa…widzę, że profesor nie jest taki głupi na jakiego wygląda.

- Radzę ci uważać na to co mówisz, bo może się tak zdażyć, że wymsknie mi się coś o tobie Persefono.

- Wtedy mi się wymsknie coś o panu. Nasza dyskusja jest nader interesująca ale obowiązki wzywają i z przykrością muszę się pożegnać.

- Nie tak szybko Granger – w tym momencie chwycił dziewczynę za szyję tak jak by chciał ją udusić – masz mi donosić o wszystkim co się dowiesz, zrozumiałaś głupia dziewucho?

- Proszę mnie puścić!

- A to niby dlaczego? Jestem głodny a twoja szyja wygląda bardzo apetycznie.

- Radzę ją panu puścić.

- Harry? Uciekaj lepiej stąd, bo będziesz miał kłopoty.

- No dalej Potter słuchaj swojej szlamowatej przyjaciółeczki i zmiataj stąd!

- Nie pójdę do póki ją nie puścisz.

- Myślisz, że ci nic nie zrobię tylko dlatego, że jesteś pieprzonym Wybrańcem?

- Harry błagam cię nie prowokuj go. To wampir a one są zdolne do wszystkiego.

- Dobrze wiem Miona czym to coś jest. Dziwię się tylko, że nikt się jeszcze nie zorientował. I tak myślę, że pan tego nie zrobi, no bo jak pan to wytłumaczy reszcie Zakonu, że zaatakowała mnie Hermiona?

- No właśnie dokładnie coś takiego planuje.

- I kto w to uwierzy? Przecież to Hermiona.

- Może na pierwszy rzut oka nie ale jak pokaże im jej Mroczny Znak to już nie będą mieli żadnych wątpliwości.

- Ja się skłaniam raczej do wersji, że jak zobaczą jej znak to wezmą ją za tego tajemniczego szpiega. Więc lepiej ją puść.

- Może mnie w końcu profesor puścić inaczej utniemy sobie małą pogawętkę z członkami Zakonu na temat pana małego sekretu.

- Idzcie i niech was moje oczy nie widzą, ale jak się dowiem, że komuś pisnęliście choć słówko to pożałujecie. To się tyczy także Snape panno Granger – warknął subiektywnie wysuwając kły.

- Zrozumieliśmy. Chodź Miona.

- Z chęcią.

xxx

_Severusie_

_Jest tyle rzeczy które chciałabym ci powiedzieć lecz nie mogę. Boję się, że jeśli to zrobię coś się stanie tobie lub Harremu. Nie potrafię również milczeć dlatego też piszę. Mój pamiętnik zajmują teraz listy do ciebie. Nie potrafię już normalnie go prowadzić gdyż wkroczyłeś w każdą sferę mojego życia. Jak zwykle było to wielkie wejście połączone z trzaskiem drzwi i powiewem czarnych szat. Widzisz. Nawet nie potrafię pisać normalnie o tym co mnie kryzie. Boję się Severusie. Profesor Crice przejął władzę nad Zakonem. On jest niebezpieczny i do tego mam wrażenie, że coś knuje. Jest z niego gorszy manipulator niż z był z Dumbledora. Co ja mam robić Severusie? Nawet nie wiesz ile bym dała byś był tu teraz przy mnie. Byś wsparł mnie kilkoma sarkastycznymi słowami otuchy oraz swoim ramieniem. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim Severusie i mam nadzieję, że nie czytając nigdy tego listu to wiesz. Obyśmy w krótce się spotkali._

_Twoja na zawsze Hermiona_


	33. Chapter 31

_Severusie_

_Nie jestem już w stanie tego wytrzymać. Nie wiem już jak się mam tłumaczyć chłopakom. Raz muszę znikać, bo wzywa mnie Czarny Pan by dowiedzieć się o postępy jakie robi Harry a innym razem profesor Crice by pytać mnie o to samo oraz dawać dziwne zadania. Cieszę się, że zdążyłeś mi dać włosy Evelyn, bo by było dziwne jakbym się pojawiła w Norze jako ja choć miałam być z Harrym. Niepokoi mnie nowy przywódca jasnej strony Severusie. On coś knuje choć czuje, że nie jest zwolennikiem ciemnej strony. On próbuje stworzyć swoją własną stronę, swój własny świat – świat wampirów. Czy inni tego nie widzą? Przecież każda kolejna osoba która dołącza do Zakonu to wampir! Severusie ja już nie wiem co robić. Proszę odezwij się. Chyba napisze do ciebie nowy list, który wyślę a nie zapiszę w pamiętniku jak ten, bo widzę, że na spotkaniach próbujesz do mnie podejść ale się wahasz. W sumie ci się nie widzę. W końcu mam już narzeczonego którego wybrał mi sam Czarny Pan. _

_Kocham cię Severusie. Twoja Hermiona._

__xxx

- Hermiono?

- Tak Harry?

- Co się dzieje? Jesteś ostatnio jakaś niewyraźna.

- To ze zmęczenia Harry.

- Wiesz, że nie jesteś sama prawda? Mnie też brakuje Rona.

- Tu nie chodzi tylko o Rona. Ta cała wojna zaczyna mnie przytłaczać. Każdy coś ode mnie chce, przed każdym muszę grać i do tego się cały czas martwię co planuje profesor Crice.

- Dlaczego twierdzisz, że on coś knuje?

- A czy to jest normalne, żeby w Norze roiło się od wampirów.

- Raczej nie jest. Zaraz. Skąd ty wiesz, co się dzieje w Norze?

- W końcu Evelyn nie może tak nagle przestać udzielać się na spotkaniach Zakonu.

- Aha. Nic nie mówiłaś mi o tym.

- Nie chciałam ryzykować przy Ronie. Jakby dowiedział się, że znikam to na spotkania Zakonu, to na spotkania Śmierciożerców to by mnie chyba zlinczował za to drugie zwłaszcza.

- W sumie racja.

- Co teraz zrobimy Harry? Gdzie mogą być kolejne horkruksy? Co my mamy robić?

- Nie wiem Miona. Nie wiem. Najlepiej chodźmy spać a rano wymyślimy co dalej.

- Dobry pomysł. Jakby Dumbledore żył to nie wiem co bym mu zrobiła. Wysłał nas w świat a za wskazówki dał parę wspomnień.

- Tyle, że on już nie żyje i nic na to nie poradzimy, a o zmarłych nie należy źle mówić.

- Racja. Dobranoc Harry.

- Śpij dobrze Hermiono.

__xxx

_Hermiono_

_Pewnie zdziwi cię list ode mnie ale muszę się z tobą spotkać. Mam pewne informacje które mogą cię zainteresować. Będę na ciebie czekać w piątek o godzinie 20.00 w Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Mam nadzieje, że się pojawisz._

_Draco_

__xxx

- Miona! Obudź się!

- Co się stało?

- Ron wrócił! I przyszła sowa do ciebie.

- Ron? Sowa? Co ty pieprzysz Harry?!

- Cześć Miona – powiedział nieśmiało rudowłosy.

- Ron?! A co ty tu robisz do cholery?! Teraz sobie o nas przypomniałeś?! Jak mogłeś wtedy odejść tak bez słowa! – mówiąc to dziewczyna coraz bardziej zbliżała się do chłopaka by swoje przemówienie zakończyć efektownym ciosem w twarz.

- Uspokój się Miona. Gdyby nie Ron pewnie bym już nie żył, a do tego zniszczyliśmy horkruksa.

- Jak wam się to udało? I dlaczego jesteś cały mokry Harry? Już masz mi się przebrać, bo się pochorujesz.

- Miona?

- Tak Ron.

- Zamierzasz w końcu odebrać ten list, bo ta sowa się zalata na śmierć by w końcu zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę.

- Dzięki za przypomnienie. A ty Harry co tu jeszcze robisz. Natychmiast masz iść się przebrać a ja zrobię coś ciepłego do picia i wtedy mi wszystko opowiecie ze szczegółami.

xxx

_Hermiono_

_Tyle razy próbuje się zmotywować i wysłać do ciebie te listy lecz nie potrafię. Mam nadzieje, że przydały ci się na coś ci się przydały włosy Evelyn. Widzę cię czasami na spotkaniach Śmierciożerców ale boję się do ciebie podejść. W końcu jesteś wedle woli Czarnego Pana narzeczoną Draco. To mogło by się źle skończyć dla nas oboje. Zastanawiam się czy nie napisać do ciebie prawdziwego listu z propozycją spotkania choć mam nadzieje, że ty zrobisz to pierwsza. Nie chcę wyjść na nachalnego i uzależnionego od ciebie nawet jeśli tak jest._

_Tęsknię za tobą. Severus._

xxx

Oto i ona. Wrzeszcząca Chata. Nawet z tego miejsca widać Hogwart. Jeszcze nie tak dawno byłam tam, chłonęłam wiedzę, dobrze się bawiłam. Jeszcze nie tak dawno doszło tam do strasznych wydarzeń. Właśnie tam ostatni raz rozmawiałam z tobą. Koniec rozmyślań. Muszę się zwijać. Draco czeka.

xxx

Ciekawy jestem czy przyjdzie. Mimo, że to szlama to w pewnym sensie jest również moja narzeczoną, a jeśli Czarny Pan wygra zostanie moją żoną. O, ktoś puka. Pewnie ona, bo któż by inny mógłby tu przyść.

- Proszę!

- Cześć Draco. Co tam u ciebie?

- U mnie dobrze. A jak ty sobie radzisz?

- Jakoś. Coś się stało, że chciałeś się ze mną widzieć?

- Wiem, że czegoś szukacie z Harrym. Nie wiem dokładnie co to jest ale za to wiem gdzie jedno jest schowane.

- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

- Ktoś kiedyś mi powiedział, że nigdy nie jest za późno by się zmienić czy jakoś tak. Pewnie ty lepiej pamiętasz, bo to twoje słowa. No i nie chcę byś została moją żoną. Bez urazy oczywiście.

- Wzajemnie Draco, ale wciąż czegoś nie rozumiem. Skąd ty o tym wiesz?

- Od Czarnego Pana. Kazał mi chronić jedną rzecz, bo Potter mimo tego, że próbujesz mu przeszkodzić może to znaleźć i zniszczyć.

- To gdzie to jest i co to jest?

- W Pokoju Życzeń. Jest to diadem Roweny Rawenclaw.

- Ten zaginiony diadem?

- Na to wygląda.

- Dziękuję ci Draco za pomoc ale mogę mieć do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę?

- Oczywiście moja ty kochana narzeczono.

- Słysząc słowo kochana i narzeczona w twoich ustach jednocześnie chce mi się pawia puścić.

- Właśnie na taki efekt liczyłem. A teraz co mogę jeszcze dla ciebie zrobić?

- Muszę się niepostrzeżenie dostać do gabinetu dyrektora.

- To będzie trochę trudne ale do zrobienia. W takim razie chodźmy.

- Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki Draco.

- Nie ma za co. Tylko powiedz mi po co ty chcesz tam iść?

- Muszę się spotkać z profesorem Snapem.

- I wszystko robi się jasne.

- Prowadź nie marudz.

xxx

- Profesorze Snape.

- Tak Draco?

- Ktoś chce się z panem spotkać.

- Dzień dobry profesorze.

- Panna Granger? Co pani tu robi?

- Miałam panu przekazać wiadomość. Czy możemy porozmawiać gdzieś z dala od tych portretów? Wiem, że są to poprzedni dyrektorowie ale nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o treści tej wiadomości.

- Oczywiście panno Granger. Zapraszam do moich komnat. A tobie Draco już dziękuje.

- Do usług profesorze i do widzenia.

- Do widzenia Draco, a ciebie panno Granger zapraszam tędy – rzekł otwierając drzwi których szybciej nie zauważyła. Szła cały czas za nim. W korytarzu było ciemno i tylko szelest jego powłóczystych szat mówił jej gdzie ma się kierować. Nagle mężczyzna się zatrzymał i odwrócił czego oczywiście nie zauważyła i wpadła prosto na niego. Severus wykorzystał sytuację i namiętnie pocałował dziewczynę jednocześnie otwierając drzwi. Chciał poprzez ten pocałunek wyrazić swoją całą miłość i tęsknotę. Dziewczyna nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Ten pocałunek był ich niemą rozmową. Rozmową kochanków których miłość jest niczym zakazany owoc. Ale czy przecież on nie smakuje najlepiej? Mimo, że byli sobie zakazani właśnie w tej chwili próbowali od nowa poznać każdy skrawek ciała partnera. Każdy zakamarek, każdy nawet najmniejszy fragment. Chcieli ponownie stać się jednością. Zapomnieli o otaczającej ich wojnie, liczyli się tylko oni. Liczyły się złączone usta i dłonie pieszczące rozpalone ciało. Liczyli się tylko oni i nic po za tym.

xxx

- W końcu wróciłaś Hermiono. Gdzieś ty byłaś?!

- Nie drzyj się na mnie Ron. Przyniosłam coś normalnego do jedzenia jak i dowiedziałam się gdzie jest kolejny horkruks. Wiec lepiej budź Harrego a ja w tym czasie przygotuje śniadanie bo nie chce mi się wszystkiego dwa razy powtarzać.

- Już się robi Miona.

- Co tu tak głośno? Spać nawet nie dacie. O, cześć Hermiona. Co tam u ciebie?

- Wszystko dobrze Harry. Właśnie Ron miał iść ciebie budzić ale skoro już wstałeś to zapraszam na śniadanie.

- Ty zawsze wiesz jak mi humor poprawić. Mam nadzieje, że tym razem będzie coś jadalnego.

- Jak ty się możesz pytać co jest na śniadanie zamiast spytać się gdzie ona była przez całą noc!

- Uspokój się Ron. Miona jest dorosła i wie co robi.

- Ja mam lepszy pomysł chłopaki. Przestańcie się kłócić i usiądźcie do stołu, bo śniadanie wystygnie, a ja w tym czasie powiem wam co się dowiedziałam gdy mnie nie było. Wiem gdzie jest kolejny horkruks i co to jest.

- To cudownie Miona!

- Nie interesuje cię skąd ona to wie?

- Byś mógł okazać więcej entuzjazmu Ron. W końcu ruszymy się z miejsca dzięki Hermionie a ty tylko marudzisz. W takim razie powiedz nam Miona jaki jest kolejny punkt naszej podróży?

- Zdziwicie się ale jest to Hogwart więc łatwo nie będzie, ale damy rade prawda chłopaki?

- Póki jesteśmy razem to na pewno.

- Ładne słowa Harry.

- Taa…tylko, że Hermiona lubi się od nas odłączać po nocach i szukać informacji sama nie mówiąc nam nawet od kogo je ma. No i skąd wzięłaś to śniadanie! Smakuje tak jak w Hogwarcie!

- Oj Ron. Nie gniewaj się ale nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. a skoro mowa o śniadaniu to życzę wszystkim smacznego.


	34. Chapter 32

i oto koniec części pierwszej tej historii...jest mała prośba dla wszystkich którzy czytali...czy byście mogli zostawic pare slow w komentarzy tak na pożegnanie

bylabym wdzieczna

* * *

><p>- Cieszę się, że przyszłaś Minerwo.<p>

- Jeśli chodzi ci o Pottera i jego obecność w zamku to ci nic nie powiem nawet jeśli sama bym wiedziała.

- Nie obchodzi mnie ten przeklęty Wybraniec. Będzie lepiej dla niego jeśli znajdzie i zniszczy to po co tu przyszedł.

- O czym ty mówisz Severusie?

- Droga Minerwo. Severus mówi to co naprawdę myśli.

- Albus? O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Dlaczego jak zwykle wszystko wiesz i nigdy mi nic nie mówisz. Zwłaszcza odkąd stałeś się tym przeklętym portretem!

- Już ci tłumaczę moja droga. Severus zawsze wspierał naszą stronę i cokolwiek robił działo się to pod moim przewodnictwem.

- Ale przecież on cię zabił!

- Nie zapominajcie, że cały czas tu jestem. Tak, zabiłem go ale to był jego pomysł. Zresztą i tak by w krótce zginął w strasznych męczarnia przez brak ostrożności. Żeby wziąć do ręki zabaweczki Czarnego Pana bez uprzedniego sprawdzenia to trzeba być totalnym kretynie.

- Wiesz mój drogi, że nie ładnie się tak wypowiadać o zmarłych zwłaszcza, że wszystko słyszę.

- To znaczy Severusie, że wcale nie jesteś po ciemnej stronie?

- Tak. Właśnie to to znaczy.

- Dzięki ci Merlinie – powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą w głosie i ku nieszczęściu Mistrza Eliksirów rzuciła mu się na szyje.

- Złaź ze mnie kobieto!

- Przepraszam. To ze szczęścia, a teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy. Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś.

- Widzisz mam do ciebie pewną prośbę. W szufladzie jest plik kartek. Chciałabym, żebyś mi obiecała, że jeśli nie przeżyje oddasz je pannie Wiem-To-Wszystko.

- Dlaczego akurat jej i co w nich jest?

- Możesz nie zadawać pytań na które i tak nie udzielę ci odpowiedzi? I nie łudź się, że je sobie poczytasz, bo rzuciłem na nie zaklęcie i tylko ta przeklęta Gryfonka może je przeczytać.

- Możesz choć przez chwile jej nie obrażać? Jeśli mi nie powiesz co tam jest to nie spełnie twojej prośby.

- Są tam pewne informacje przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla jej oczu.

- Słucham? Przecież to tylko uczennica.

- Jak byś zapomniała najdroższa to ta uczennica szpiegowała Voldemorta.

- Co było jednym z twoich najgorszych pomysłów Albusie. Coś jeszcze mogę dla ciebie zrobić Severusie?

- Zbierz ludzi, bo coś czuje, że ostateczna bitwa nastąpi już za parę godzin oraz nie wspominaj nikomu o tym co się dziś dowiedziałaś. Zrozumiałaś?

- Dlaczego Severusie? Nie sądzisz, że wiele osób by się ucieszyło jeśli by się okazało, że dalej jesteś z nami?

- A jeszcze więcej chciało by mnie zabić. Zapomniałaś, że w Hogwarcie znajduje się więcej Śmierciożerców niż zwolenników jasnej strony? A teraz żegnam Minerwo.

- Do zobaczenia Severusie.

_xxx_

_Severusie_

_Czujesz to? Czy nie tak pachnie koniec? Mam nadzieje, że się wszystko uda, że wygra jasna strona a my w końcu będziemy mogli być razem._

_Czujesz to? Jak wraz z pojawieniem się Harrego w zamku w sercach uczniów zakwitła nowa nadzieja? Niedługo nadejdzie koniec. Neville zabił Nagini . Wyrósł na prawdziwego, odważnego mężczyznę. Nie jest już tym Nevillem sprzed kilku lat._

_Nie uwierzysz Severusie. Wszystkie horkruksy zostały zniszczone. Już nie długo Severusie Czarny Pan zostanie zniszczony. _

_Wiem, że nigdy nie przeczytasz tego listu ale czy czujesz to? Czy właśnie nie tak pachnie niedługo odzyskana wolność?_

_Twoja Hermiona_

_xxx_

Wojna jest złem w najczystszej postaci. Nikt nie patrzy co robi. Prawie każdy dba tylko o własny interes. W czasie wojny nie ma sprawiedliwości. Nie ma niewinności. Wojna rządzi się swoimi prawami a raczej ich brakiem. Wszędzie dookoła tylko błysk zaklęć oraz morze krwi połączony z kobiercem trupów. Chaos idealny. Istny taniec śmierci. Tylko ona nie wie co to podział na klasy. Ona nie wybiera. W swoim makabrycznym widowisku bez opamiętania macha swoją kosą. W czasie wojny zbiera największe żniwa. Pole bitwy jest dla śmierci niczym największy i najlepszy plac zabaw. Niczym park rozrywki ze swoimi kolejkami i diabelskimi młynami. Nigdy nie wiesz czy akurat ktoś z twoich najbliższych czy nawet ty sam przetniesz drogę śmierci.

_xxx_

_Hermiono_

_Czy możesz w to uwierzyć, że koniec jest już tak blisko? Zniszczyliście już prawie wszystkie horkruksy. Nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że z Longbottoma zrobi się taki bohater. Kto by przypuszczał. Mam wrażenie, że pisanie listów do ciebie których i tak nie wyśle stało się moim nawykiem. _

_Dobrze, że pojawiliście się w zamku. Dzięki temu w uczniach narodziła się już dawno pogrzebana nadzieja. Hermiono. Czy ty to czujesz? Jeśli wygramy tą wojnę w końcu będziemy mogli być razem. W końcu będziemy razem. Czy ty to czujesz tak jak ja?_

_Twój na zawsze i jeszcze dłużej Severus._

_xxx_

_Severusie _

_To już koniec. Harry zniszczył wszystkie horkruksy łącznie z tym w sobie o pokonał Czarnego Pana, lecz ja nie potrafię się cieszyć. Nie raz mi obiecałeś, że nigdy mnie nie opuścić lecz mimo to nie ma cię tutaj, przy mnie by cieszyć się z końca wojny. Zginąłeś, a razem z tobą odeszła wszelka radość życia. Mimo, że nie ma już cię przy mnie wiem, że muszę żyć. W końcu nie chciałbyś bym się poddała lecz jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chciałam ci powiedzieć, lecz niestety nie zdążyłam. Pamiętasz tą noc kiedy Draco pomógł mi się z tobą spotkać? Pamiętasz jak się kochaliśmy, jakbyśmy bali się, że jest to nasza ostatnia wspólna noc? Ta noc na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu gdyż to ona dała początek nowemu życiu. Tak Severusie. Jestem w ciąży a ty byś był ojcem, lecz przez wojnę nigdy nie będziesz mógł się cieszyć z tej nowiny. Dlaczego akurat ty musiałeś stanąć na drodze śmierci? Dlaczego?_

_Twoja na zawsze Hermiona._

_xxx_

Prorok Codzienny

Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili.

Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać nie żyje. Hogwart podnosi się po bitwie. Dokładna liczba ofiar nie jest jeszcze znana.

xxx

Prorok Codzienny

Tylko u nas najświeższe wiadomości.

Severus Snape były dyrektor Hogwartu oczyszczony ze wszelkich zarzutów. Minerwa McGonagall zaproponowała, że za swoje zasługi i bezgraniczną lojalność wobec Albusa Dumbledora powinien spocząć obok niego niestety ciała nie znaleziono. Prawdopodobnie jest temu winna grupka Śmierciożerców, którzy nie zostali jeszcze schwytani. Bardzo możliwe jest, że dowiadując się o zdradzie postanowili w ramach kary zbezcześcić jego zwłoki.

xxx

Prorok Codzienny

Znaleźli szczątki jakiegoś ludzkiego ciała. Nie wykluczone, że należą do Severusa Snape. Ministerstwo jest w trakcie potwierdzenia ich autentyczności.

xxx

Mam dość tych skąpych wiadomości z Proroka. Co się stało z tobą Severusie? Co się stało? Czasami mam ochotę do ciebie dołączyć. Świat bez ciebie wydaje się pusty, lecz nie mogę się teraz poddać. Nie teraz kiedy noszę pod sercem nowe życie. Naszego syna.

* * *

><p>Jak widzicie to już koniec tej części. Kolejną możecie znaleźć na moim profilu: tytuł ten sam tylko numerek inny ;p<p>

Mam nadzieje, że się wam spodobała i będziecie towarzyszyć bohaterom dalej aż do samego końca.

Oczywiście druga część dalej jest sevmione...pod tym względem nic się nie zmieniło...

Pozdrawiam wszystkich serdecznie wasza sybilla :)


End file.
